Life of a Slave
by MysticOmega
Summary: [AU] The life of a slave is full of hardships. Shizuru's was no different. She was lucky though. She had Natsuki. [Shizurucentric]
1. Prologue

**MysticOmega: **Originally, I was going to submit a different story for Mai HiME; a humor one. But this one proved to be more interesting and also came with chapters. -coughs- Easier to write too. -coughs- Anyway, this is an AU as I'm sure you can tell by the title and the summary.

Oh yeah, first story for Mai HiME, so please be gentle?

**Special Thanks: **Goes to my beta; Wolf from the Hidden Flames.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mai HiME or any of its characters, Sunrise does. All I own is this little story right here. -pokes plot-

* * *

Fujino Shizuru had both the fortune and misfortune to be born with a photographic memory. 

When asked occasionally about her ability, the young woman would always respond with a polite smile first. Then she would go on to softly say that she could remember everything in her life; be it the dust on a desk, the scent in the air, or the glimmer of eyes.

Whoever was listening to her small tales would, evidently, lean in closer, taken in by the alluring accent and exotic crimson eyes. Said listener would gaze in awe as the brunette would talk animatedly about some occurrences and gently of others.

Then the question would come.

"What was your first memory?"

Crimson eyes would dim.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

**Year: **4018

**Place: **Kazahana Hospital

**Date: **December 19th

Bleak, white-washed halls were filled with sound.

Porcelain hands clenched themselves tightly to the sheets, sweat running down a furrowed brow. Breaths came in ragged bursts as the white clad chest heaved up and down. The erratic beeping of the IV machine was barely heard over groans of pain. Flaxen hair was plastered to the pale skin as the woman's face contorted into a look of agony.

Dark eyes watched on in worry as the erratic beeping continued. Skillful hands waited patiently, words spilling for the woman to push. A brow creased as the man took notice of the woman's pain, her breathing turning from ragged to short bursts. A wail parted the woman's pale lips and the man stepped a bit closer, white cloak fluttering.

A cry split the air. A baby's cry.

The brunette collapsed, her face showing exhaustion. Her body felt weak from labor, her form trembling.

The doctor gave the woman a worried glance, his gloved hands gently cleaning away the blood on the baby's pink skin. His dark eyes shifted over to one of the machines, taking notice of the thin line. The erratic beeping had slowed down. It was almost nonexistent now.

The doctor's heart beat faster. _She's not going to make it._

Heaving a sigh, the man walked over to a set of tools, the small baby in his hands. Dark eyes flickered with guilt as he picked up a burning needle. Shifting the baby in his arms, the man aimed the tip as carefully as he could, trying to do as little harm as possible. Flesh was pierced as a set of numbers appeared on the baby's right arm.

_1219-4018-XX…_

The newborn's wail made the doctor want to shed tears. It hurt him to see such a small infant filled with raw pain. The tall man placed the needle back onto the tray and turned around. He placed the crying baby in the bedridden woman's arms.

"I'm sorry, but without parents this is necessary." The doctor stated. "After all, your husband is?"

The mother looked up, exhaustion and tears in her eyes. She gave a single nod.

In this age, everyone knew what happened to infants born and orphaned later. If lucky, the child would go to an orphanage. If not…

Weary crimson eyes glanced down at the red numbers. The mark of a slave.

Suddenly sobbing, the brunette clutched her baby to her even as she felt her strength leave her. "My little Shizuru."

The doctor was quick to write the name down, even as the machine flat-lined.

"My precious one."

Her first memory was one of pain and a sweet voice.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

Fujino Shizuru was not born into a life of luxury. On the contrary, she was orphaned at first light when her mother died from complications after childbirth. Due to such limited technology, children born without their parents are forced into a state of slavery. If lucky, the child would go into an orphanage.

Fujino Shizuru was not lucky.

* * *

**MysticOmega: **I'm sorry if this seem too short, but trust me the chapters will get longer as time goes on. At least, I plan for them to get longer. 

Oh! Comments are most welcomed! Except for flames; those I could do without. -sheepish grin-


	2. I: Pain and Apathy

**MysticOmega: **Wow. I never expected to get so many encouraging reviews so soon. -sniffs- Thanks everyone, that's so touching. I'm glad everyone liked the prologue and thought it was promising. To be honest I was worried about it being too vague and too short. The amount of comments was a pleasant surprise.

Anyway, to answer shiznats' question, no the story isn't set in Mai Otome's timeline so I'm sorry about that. This universe is plenty different; the differences will be made evident as the story goes on. -sweat drops- After all, there weren't any orphans that became slaves right? Dang, that sounded strange even to me.

Anyway, I have a question to ask my reviewers. Would it better if I used Japanese honorifics or English titles? Frankly, I'm quite undecided on the matter so I was wondering if perhaps someone could help me out?

**Special Thanks: **Once again, to my beta Wolf.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME, Sunrise does. Non-torture fans should be glad I don't. xD

* * *

She even remembered the doctor. His dark eyes would pierce hers as he held her, body still small enough to avoid being taken away. Even slavery had its limits. Not only would it not do the buyer any good to buy an infant slave, it would be going past the barriers of humanity to work a newborn.

Crimson eyes watched coal black orbs as the tall doctor gave a small smile. The tall man shifted the small baby in his arms, the white washed hallways a stark contrast to his ebony hair. His tanned hand held a tiny bottle filled with a creamy-colored liquid.

Mouth working, Shizuru drank greedily. Her hands were clenched into tiny fists and her flaxen hair was short, expected of an infant. Crimson gazed with a burning intensity, their swirling rubies taking in every feature of the doctor's face, soaking up information for the baby's brain. A chuckle broke the haze of learning and maple eyes gazed questioningly at the dark-haired male.

The bottle was extracted and a large hand came up to pat Shizuru's back. Growing sleepy from the rhythmic motions, the baby let out a yawn, closing her eyes.

"It's your last day here little one. The slave drivers will be here soon to take you away."

Regret, guilt, and fear. None of these she knew and none of them mattered. Yet.

In her drowsy fog, the baby felt everything change. There was the sound of the room's door opening and a patter of steps. The scraping of the chair as her guardian rose. Exchanged whispers and hushed silence were soon evident. Then footsteps and a change of scenery.

Crimson eyes fluttered open, watching lazily as the pale ceiling changed to a blue sky. Shizuru shifted in the doctor's arms, growing cold. A wail split her throat.

"Shut that thing up!" A harsh, uncaring voice.

"She's a baby! What do you expect her to do?"

Soft cotton was wrapped tighter around her, securing warmth.

Happy now, Shizuru closed her mouth. Heavy footfalls moved across the ground and she felt herself being pulled away. Coal eyes saddened immensely as they watched the uniformed man climb into the truck. The mobile groaned from the weight, its cover rusty from use. The cold man placed the baby into a strapping seat in the back, his lips pursed thinly. Sleepy eyes jolted awake when the car door slammed closed and the vehicle moved.

Shizuru watched the roof of the car, her tentative ears taking in the rocking motion upon gravel. Crimson slid halfway, tired from the day's event. At last they closed, indifferent to what had transpired and unaware of what was to come. The small infant was only paying attention to the truck's beat.

_Roll, shift, continue. _

_Roll, shift, continue._

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

_Step, turn, continue._

_Step, turn, continue._

_Step, turn…_

…_halt._

Crimson eyes snapped open. They took in the sight of iron bars and damp walls. Her back was slightly numb from the rocky enclosure. The thin fabric of her beige shirt was moist from leaning against said barricade. The wet shorts she wore caused irritation to crawl up her bony legs. Behind hazelnut bangs, red eyes watched and waited.

A door was flung to the side, all stillness in the hallway broken. Bodies jolted from their sleep, shifting in the dark. There was the clinking of chains as the slaves moved in their cells, awakened by the clanging of knuckles on their bars.

She had long learned that there was a pattern to the slave driver's walk. It was merely a fact of memorizing said pattern; something she found easy to do with her photographic mind. Any outsider would question how a three-year-old was able to know such things like recognizing beats and sequences, all she would say was that she learned to adapt in this place.

That is if Shizuru would speak in the first place. The mute child brought her knees to her chest, bare feet cold in her dank cell.

Watch and wait. Slaves piled out as their cell doors were opened. Chains clinked and voices groaned. Her eyes took in the familiar scene with something akin to apathy. They watched with growing listlessness as a pair of work boots and a shadowed figure appeared in front. Breath hitching, she pushed her knees closer. Wait and stay quiet, then no harm would come. Unfortunately, fortune didn't shine on the young girl today.

"Get up maggot! You're going to work today!" The brutish man pulled open the door, slipping inside. His unforgiving hands were quick to grab hazelnut hair. A whine wanted to escape, but she closed it off by pursing her lips tightly.

Crimson eyes moistened at the rough tugs. Shizuru tried to move fast enough, but the slave driver's legs were far longer than hers and less clumsy. Pain shot through her skull as the man clad in a gray uniform urged her outside of the slave house. Damp darkness changed to vivid light. Pupils dilated at the sudden change.

All around her were other slaves in her predicament, old and young. The child trudged along, hoping her master would soon relent his hold on her hair. Icy gray eyes glared with a lack of sympathy. Hands pushed her to the long line of chained humans. "Get in line and start working!"

Turning on his heel, her detached master was gone. It was mundane, his lifestyle for slaves. Everyday would be the same. Waking up and being dragged to a pile of coal, forced to carry the black stones to a pit of fire that worked a nearby factory. What the factory did she couldn't understand.

Dropping her shoulders, Shizuru walked with the others, eyes downcast. Her feet trudged on the ground and she winced as bare flesh caught a pebble. By now the camp's rocky ground had cut her skin and left scars upon the soles of her feet. Not to mention the chains wrapped around her ankles and wrists were hard enough to rub her skin raw. Here, in the slave camp, everything was a mix of apathy and pain.

Biting her lip to keep her mind off the pain, the small child trudged forward and waited. A bucket of coal was placed in her arms by one of the older slaves. The heavy load was enough to make her stagger, her feet stumbling back in result and scraping against the gravel.

"Be careful!" A gasp from the older victim.

_Too late! _

A metallic clang sounded as her back hit the pebbles among the ground, bucket of coal springing from her grasp and rolling onto the floor in a disheveled mess. The veteran captives winced and their eyes began to show fear.

Hurried footsteps sounded in the suddenly taut air, their footfalls leaving an imaginary echo. Shizuru felt her chest tighten and her breathing increase as she lay in the dirt, back aching from the fall. The steps seemed to jar something within her and she rolled over to try and scramble onto her feet, chains clinking. A hand shot out of nowhere and brutally grabbed her hair, tugging back with enough force to make her teeth clash together. Tremors of pain jolted from her skull down to her spine, but the agony wasn't as hurtful as her master's words were.

Teary crimson met cruel gray. Shizuru trembled under the bald man's grip, his rough hands embedded in her flaxen locks. The gray eyes narrowed with hate and disgust as they glared at the small slave.

"You scum! Don't you know what's that stuff is for?!" Roughly, and knowing the brunette wouldn't speak, he cupped her chin and made her face turn. The sight of a large factory was in the distance, smoke rising from its large chimneys. "You're suppose to carry that coal, into that factory, and drop it into the furnaces! If the factory doesn't have any coal, it can't make any metal! If we have no metal we don't get any money! That makes me mad."

Gray orbs turned to scowl at her, their clear hostility causing tears to pool her eyes. Shizuru's lips trembled, her shoulders beginning to shake. Her stomach clenched and unclenched. She felt wounded; the emotional drive from being reprimanded made her want to cry. She was only a child after all.

"And you don't want to see me mad right?" The slave driver seethed, his teeth baring in the light. Shaking her head, the little girl felt relief flow through her when the man released his hold on her hair. He kicked the bucket back to her and she hurried to pick up the coal pieces. Even as she turned her back on him, she could feel him watching her.

"Drop that coal again and you'll go without food for three days."

_Step, turn, leave._

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

The dark hallways were filled once again with noise as the exhausted slaves dragged their bodies back from another hard day of work. Legs stumbled forward into open cells and tired frames collapsed onto the moist floor. One by one barred doors were shut manually.

Shizuru staggered into her cell, frail body spent beyond belief. Panting, the aging toddler dropped against a wall. The dank stony enclosure was pleasant against her heated and sweaty skin. Crimson eyes fluttered halfway, their blood-red pools evidence of the little girl's fatigue. Shizuru brought her legs up and pressed them against her chest, her arms coming up to wrap around her limbs protectively. The child buried her face in her arms, chestnut locks veiling her porcelain face.

With no beds in the slave camp, victims were forced to sleep on the ground. It was an unforgiving lifestyle and pushed the limits of both the human body and mind. Those who didn't break from the grim circumstances, were either sold to other people or starved to death. For Shizuru the future was growing increasingly bleak.

A sniff broke past the silent barrier and feeble shoulders began to shake once more. The coldness and uninterested perspective of her fellow prisoners only added to the gloom. From the shine of her tears the numbers upon her upper right arm were more visible than ever.

_I know I'm not perfect, but Momma what did I do to deserve this?  
_

* * *

**  
MysticOmega: **And that's a perfect time to stop! I know, I know. Harsh for a three-year-old huh? But keep in mind, Shizuru is a slave and that's an important factor in the story. -points to title- Once again I liked to thank everyone for their lovely reviews. Such quick responses encouraged me to write another chapter. Hoped this one was long enough for the readers out there. Now I'm off and remember comments are most welcomed! -waves and poofs-


	3. II: Bittersweet Winter

**MysticOmega: **Unlike the previous two chapters, this one actually had to make me think to put down on paper. After about a day and a half, I finally decided on which direction to take this chapter; it turned out a lot different then I originally planned. My sister convinced -cough- forced -coughed- me to make this chapter a little more friendlier, so as not to scare off anyone. Anyway hear it is, hope it gives more insight into the story. Gah. It took so long to write. -slumps- Oh! And I apologize for any OOCness in this story!

**Disclaimer: **Now I know why people hate doing this. -grumbles- I do not own Mai HiME, Sunrise does.

* * *

When the land grew cold, many of the slaves became grateful in the camp. Even though they nearly froze in the chill air, their only protection being shirts and shorts after all, they all seemed to agree that dying in the cold was far better than being dealt with by their master. 

The bald man liked to lock himself up in his warm house, located close to the slave camp, beyond the stone walls from what Shizuru had been told. The veteran slaves were quite glad that their slave driver despised the cold. It kept _him _away from _them_.

A shiver ran down her back, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin and breaking her from her thoughts. Frankly, even though the cold was better than her master, it was still rather cold. Teeth chattering, the brunette moved further down the line. The four year-old wanted to groan, noticing how slow everyone in front of her was moving. It would have been better to move faster. That way, her feet would stop becoming so numb in the snow. The white flakes were all over the camp's dirt ground, covering the gravel of the work yard.

Shivering, Shizuru was more than glad when her arms carried the now familiar bucket of coal. The young slave scurried forward, intent on getting away from the icy ground. She was quick to duck into the large, metallic factor. Almost at once, the burning furnace's warmth spread through her body and Shizuru let out a sigh of relief. Come winter, she was glad to keep the fire going. It was the only thing in the slave camp to keep the chained victims warm. The brunette was broken out of her thoughts when she felt someone shove her from behind, trying to get her to keep moving. However, the push proved to have more than just a little force in it.

Giving a silent gasp, Shizuru felt her feet stumble forward, her frail form losing its balance. Crimson pools went wide as her shoulder met the furnace's hot steel. Pain shot through her shoulder and arm, the metal burning through her shirt. Vaguely, she realized she dropped the bucket she'd been holding. The person who had pushed her swore under their breath. Growing dizzy from the pain, Shizuru let out a mute cry, tears springing into her eyes.

A hand shot forward and grabbed her, pulling her away from the dangerous furnace and out into the cold air. That same hand was quick to push her down, burying her scorched back and shoulder into the icy snow. Shizuru let her eyes flutter shut, the soft flakes chillingly pleasant to her burned flesh. The frigid snow felt like gentle, chilled fingers caressing her wounded flesh. The young slave both felt and heard someone approach her. Opening her eyes, crimson met violet.

Shizuru jumped, her body jerking up in surprise at seeing the strange pair of eyes. Those violet eyes widened and the hand from before grabbed her uninjured shoulder, successfully halting her movements. Blinking in confusion, the slave titled her head back, letting her eyes capture a clearer face of the stranger.

It was a boy, quite young, but still probably older than her by about a year. Locks of onyx hair softly framed his youthful, yet gaunt face. His skin was darker than hers, but still relatively light, a shade of peach. A twinkle of kindness was in the violet orbs and taking a second glance at his hand upon her shoulder, Shizuru saw he also wore the same chains as her. This boy, like her, was also a slave, yet his face seemed to hold a natural charming visage.

"Easy there. If you move too fast you'll cause more harm to your burns." The boy said, letting a soft smile grace his lips. With a light frown on her face, Shizuru let herself be pushed back down onto the snow. Smiling in satisfaction, the black-haired boy sat down next to her and the brunette moved her head to the side to look at him. "You're lucky I was close by in line, your shoulder would be in a lot more pain had I not reacted so quickly. The other slave, the one who pushed you, didn't look as if he was about to do anything." The boy continued with an easy air.

Shizuru blinked in understanding and dipped her head in gratitude. Seeing this, the other slave let out a small chuckle, which earned him a curious look. Violet eyes twinkled as he spoke again, "It's nothing. I'm just a little surprised that everyone else was right about you. You really don't say anything at all even when Tarou-sama takes his anger out on you."

Curiosity turned to confusion and the youth chuckled once more. "That's our master's name. You probably don't know much because you don't say anything."

Shizuru pursed her lips and her blood-red eyes darkened. The brunette turned her head to the other side. Sensing the change in demeanor the other slave placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled again. "Kanzaki Reito."

Crimson eyes cleared and Shizuru turned to face Reito once again, the questioning look returning. "That's me and you're Fujino Shizuru. You've earned a bit of fame for your stubborn silence. Although in my opinion your silence is more haunting than stubborn." Reito said, grinning.

Then his violet eyes flickered back to the factory, noticing more and more slaves walking out. A loud ring pierced the air, signaling their only food break in the cafeteria. "We best be going Fujino-san; can't stay out here in the cold while the others eat."

The older slave pushed himself to his feet and offered his hand to the brunette. A ghost of a smile lifted Shizuru's lips and the girl gripped the friendly gesture.

_Is this what they call a friend?  
_

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

The spoon dug itself into the mashed potatoes, catching a small amount off the iron tray. Dull rubies gazed with a less than enthusiastic expression at the food before a mouth closed over the spoon. Shizuru winced and made a small noise of distaste. _At least it's edible. _

Her stomach sent a vicious growl. The brunette dropped the spoon back into the dish and scooped up some more potatoes. It would do her no good to just sit and sulk when her hunger could be quelled. Grimacing, Shizuru continued to dig into her food. The sound of footsteps caused her to look up from her sitting position against the wall.

Reito gave a charming grin, holding up one of his hands while he balanced his own food tray in the other. The older slave was holding a wet rag and a new shirt. "Here. The rag will help your shoulder and you can have this shirt one of the veterans gave me." He explained as he tossed the two clothing pieces to her.

The brunette quickly caught the two items and settled the shirt in her lap. With her left hand, Shizuru pressed the wet rag to her injured shoulder and continued to eat with her right hand. Reito gave another smile and sat down next to her, the same mashed potatoes on his tray too. He talked as he ate.

Reito, Shizuru quickly learned, had far more knowledge than her about the world and the way it worked. She was more than a bit surprise at how much of a difference a year could make, yet she stayed silent throughout his teachings.

Apparently, there was a large stone wall that surrounded the camp. Yet the work yard was large enough that one could live in the camp for years and still not know about it. Munching on her mashed potatoes, Shizuru listened with clear interest, her mind taking in every bit of information and storing it into her detailed memory. The black-haired boy was also kind enough to explain the numbers on her right arm. He stated that the numbers were indeed her birthdate and that the letters stood for the fact that she was female.

Another bit of knowledge was that her slave driver also kept slaves in his own home. For what purpose she would rather not know.

"Tarou-sama doesn't just keep us as slaves, he also sells us. You're lucky if you get sold to someone nice. You're even luckier if you get sold to a decent Noble." Reito's new words broke her out of her thoughts and Shizuru jerked her head away from her tray and blinked, wide-eyed in bewilderment.

Violet eyes filled with mild amusement. "Nobles are basically people born with wealth and status." He explained and understanding dawned in crimson orbs.

_Nobles..._

**---xxxXXXxxx---  
**

It was like a routine from that snowy day on. The two young slaves would be able to meet up in the work yard and whenever their slave driver wasn't around, Reito was able to fill their meetings with idle chat. Shizuru would listen quietly, a ghost of a smile in her haunted red eyes, inwardly glad that it looked as if she wouldn't have to suffer alone now. Oh, how wrong she was.

**---xxxXXXxxx---  
**

Shizuru shivered in the winter cold, her form trembling once again. Even if the shirt Reito had given her wasn't destroyed like her other and even _if _she was still wearing her old shirt underneath her new one, the chill air still managed to affect her. Teeth chattering, Shizuru wrapped her chained arms around herself as best she could. Her knees shook terribly as she huddled in line, willing the other victims to just move!

A hand tapped her shoulder. Crimson eyes looked past chestnut tresses and met a pair of apathetic brown eyes. The brunette frowned, unused to the other slaves pointedly looking at her. A shiver went down Shizuru's spine, whether it was from the cold or from the lack of emotion in the older woman's eyes, she didn't know. The younger slave gulped and peered up at the dark-haired slave, russet eyes questioning. Taking notice that she had gotten the brunette's attention, the adult's stiff shoulders dropped just a little, sadness finally entering her otherwise apathetic eyes.

"Your friend, the little black-haired boy wanted me to give you a message. He told me to tell you that you will no longer see him in the work yard or in the camp at all."

The blank look on Shizuru's porcelain face gave way to understanding; _painful _understanding. Crimson orbs widened and puzzlement glazed the girl's russet depths. Brow furrowing, the brunette questioned the older woman with her eyes, their young gaze rounding with a hint of hopelessness and disbelief.

_Why?_

Such a simple question with a not so simple answer. Gazing into those crimson orbs, noticing the naiveté that still clung to them, even after living in such horrid conditions, the woman began to feel uncomfortable. It should have been easy to tell the young girl her friend's message, but it _wasn't_. It felt like she was dropping a bombshell on the child, scrapping away any hopes for a friend. Pushing away the guilty feelings, the woman's voice rose with a tone that left no further doubt in Shizuru's mind.

"He said that he will be sold to someone by this afternoon. Apparently Tarou-sama was approached by a fairly wealthy family a few weeks go and they were in search of someone young and youthful. Kanzaki-san was among the slaves they were interested in. He was just told yesterday and he didn't have any time to contact you so he told me to relay it to you. He lived in a cell not too far from mine so he knew it wouldn't be too hard."

The world seemed to sway and a dizzy feeling overcame Shizuru. The girl gulped, feeling something hot prickle her eyes. She would not see Reito again? Reito, who had taken it upon himself to be her friend when she was purposely isolated because of her silence, was gone just like that. The brunette bit her lip, her gaze lowering. A nudge caught her attention. Moist russet eyes glanced up into sad brown orbs.

"He had another message."

Anxiety, shaking anxiety.

" 'Happy Birthday, Shizuru-san.' "

With a pang and a start, Shizuru realized she was five years old now.

* * *

**MysticOmega: **At last! The third chapter is done! Now we're getting closer to Shizuru's fateful encounter with Natsuki! Possibly 2-3 chapters more! Just wait all you fans! She's coming! 

Though how she'll come is still somewhat of a mystery and a blank to me. Ah well. Oh and I hope I didn't confuse anyone with the timeline of this chapter. My early chapters will tend to skip lots of time; this one takes place in the span of a year I think? Anyway, I took the advice my reviewers gave me and decided to use Japanese honorifics, even though English titles would have been easier. -laughs nervously- Ah well. Now time for me to get something to eat! -runs off-

Reviews are always welcomed!


	4. III: A Chance?

**Mystic: **Whoo. This chapter gave me some trouble. I spent the past few days with it running through my head over and over again. I finally got it out of my system by adding a few extra scenes to this chapter, but the main scene is still intact. I don't have much to say now, except on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME or any of its corresponding characters. Sunrise owns it, but that doesn't mean I can't do this! -stabittystabstabs disclaimer-

* * *

The years seemed to drag by in slow agony. Each day was filled with the same, mundane routine. She would be woken by the sound of Tarou's steps in the hallway, his fingers rapping against iron bars as he walked. Each day she'd be pulled from sleep and dragged to the work yard where she would wait in line for an extensive period of time. Sleep-laden eyes would wearily blink as a tin bucket filled to the brim with coal was dropped into pale arms. 

The furnaces were hot during the seasons and they made the air even hotter in the summer. As the seasons changed and the days went by, Shizuru grew older and more weary. Her hair changed the most. The tawny locks lengthened past her shoulders, curling around the middle of her back. Her arms were also a hint of how the years changed her. The pale skin was rubbed raw and red from carrying the metal buckets over and over again. Imprints from the tin surface became evident on her porcelain skin.

Not to mention her master's mood. The slave driver changed from cold and uncaring to cruel and harsh. While he had ignored them during her fifth winter, he kept a watchful eye on all his slaves in the winters that passed after that. Whenever someone would collapse from exhaustion out on the yard, he would spit hostile words to them and kick them in the ribs. Sometimes he would even bring out a whip and lash them relentlessly until they cried from the pain.

There were times where she had found herself victim to such brutal attacks, her sides aching from the kicks of his boots. His nasty voice would cut through the fog of agony and fatigue, prompting tears of hurt to spill from her crimson eyes.

Unfortunately the tears seemed to anger Tarou even more. His cold gray eyes would narrow with disgust and his kicks would grow harsher, words slicing into her heart. All she could do was bite her lip and wait for the torture to pass, her body too weak to fight back.

"_Piece of scum!"_

"_Dirt bag!"_

"_Maggot!"_

Each insult caused a groove in her beating heart, each kick continuing to weaken her ribs, and each assault further inducing her silence. After each day, Shizuru would drag her worn body back to her cell, muscles aching, but heart aching all the more. Her battered feet would trudge on the hard ground, following the line of slaves until she would just pass out on the floor of the damp cell.

Crimson eyes would stare, dull and without a sparkle of life, until they closed and the same thought Shizuru had every night for three full years would pass her mind.

_I'm going to die here aren't I?  
_

**---xxxXXXxxx---  
**

Shizuru walked on, her shoulders slumped forward and her arms lying limp in front of her. The slave's feet were rubbed raw from walking on hard ground and pebbles for so long. Her skin was sickly pale and sweat made her clothes stick to her skin. There was a heavy bruise on her face, a purple tinge accompanying the numbing pain. Dried blood was evident on the young girl's busted lip.

_Another day, another beating._

An angry spit caused her to lift her chin slightly. Shizuru blinked her dull maple eyes at the older slave, noticing his hard and angry face. The man spat again as he entered his cell, his back stiff. Shifting her gaze, Shizuru took note that he wasn't the only one who bore a discontented expression. A few older slaves were throwing looks of dislike over their shoulders as if trying to send their growing animosity to the entrance of the long hallway.

_Tarou-sama is a bastard._

The same thought ran through their heads and she sensed it. A shudder passed down Shizuru's spine and she was quick to hurry into her cell. Her sore legs screamed in protest at the hasty movement, but she ignored the pain until she was safely tucked in the darkest corner of her small haven. Sighing heavily, Shizuru let herself fall onto the floor, her body relishing at the chance of rest.

**---xxxXXXxxx---  
**

From what she could tell, it was still night. She wasn't quite sure that it was really after dark since there were no windows in any of the jail cells. Hence, there was really no way to tell if was dark because it was night or if it was just the usual dark from the lack of light.

However, the temperature was lower than what she remembered, indicating a cool chill from the world outside. Blood-red eyes fluttered open staring at the back wall of the small room. Shizuru blinked once, then twice, wondering what had woken her up from her slumber. The eight year-old let out a small groan, her bones aching from sleeping on her stomach for so long. Lifting her chin, she gazed into the darkness from behind long lashes and chestnut bangs.

Giving a slight hiss of pain, her form still bruised from the earlier beating, Shizuru turned on her side, her back to the bars. She was intent on getting some more sleep when at last she heard it; the sound that had woken her up from her slumber.

_Step, turn, continue. _

Crimson orbs snapped wide open, fear swirling in their dark depths. Shizuru's stomach clenched in discomfort, her heart beginning to hammer in her chest as thoughts raced through her mind. _Why is he here now? It isn't daylight yet! What does he want this time?_

Shivering and quite sure it wasn't from the cold, the young brunette curled up into a tight ball, her chained hands drawing into fists. Maple eyes closed firmly, the young girl mentally wishing for Tarou to continue on his way instead of halting at her cell. A thin line of perspiration beaded on Shizuru's forehead as she huddled over in her corner, her jaw set hard and a look of terror on her face.

_Step and halt._

"You came at an odd time. If you had scheduled an appointment I would have just taken some of my best slaves to you so you could pick one out instead of us having to scout each slave."

Shizuru felt her throat grow dry and her eyes snapped open. Scout slaves? That could only mean one thing. Tarou was going to sell someone off. Her rapidly beating heart paused abruptly at that. To who would he sell? Someone kind? Someone cruel? She trembled at the mere thought of being hauled off to someone whom might possibly be even more merciless than her master.

"I apologize for the short notice."

Red eyes snapped open and confusion settled in. The voice was sharp, but it still contained a feminine edge to it. Shizuru let her body uncurl a bit. Now all she wanted to do was concentrate on listening to the conversation her master was having with this person.

"No, it's alright."

Although he objected, Shizuru was able to detect the smallest amount of displeasure in his voice. Her thin lips curled a bit in brief satisfaction.

Their footsteps grew louder and this prompted the young girl to roll over onto her side so she wasn't facing the wall anymore. Light flashed before her and Shizuru was able to catch the silhouette of her master. He was garbed in his usual drab uniform and was holding a flashlight, pointing the light at the various cells. In the dimness, the light caused some of the captives to flinch from its brightness.

"How about this one?" Tarou asked, his flashlight pointing at the slave in the cell across from Shizuru. The brunette gulped at the closeness and pushed herself deeper into the corner.

At last Tarou's customer stepped away from the shadows. Crimson eyes caught the long flutters of a jacket. If not convinced before that the person was a woman, Shizuru was most certain now. The person was of average height, but they radiated an aura of authority. A long flow of deep blue hair was evident even in the dark and Shizuru marveled at how the glow from the flashlight turned the woman's obvious pale skin a silvery tone. A flicker in the shadows was able to highlight the fine gold threads on the woman's jacket and blood-red orbs widened in realization.

_A Noble._

It was her first time actually seeing one in person despite having heard of them. Shizuru shifted in her spot and sat upright, back to the cell wall. She watched in silence as the Noblewoman stepped closer, peering into opposite cell. There was a shake of sapphire hair and Shizuru perked in interest.

"I'm afraid not. I need someone younger. This man is older than what I need."

The man in the opposite cell groaned and merely rolled over, intent on sleep. Tarou curled his lips in distaste and shifted back, turning to walk further down the roll of cells. However, the woman stayed where she was and instead directed her attention to the still darkened cell next to her.

"Wait! What about this one?" She asked, gesturing to Shizuru's cell. The brunette blinked and drew her legs to her chest, suddenly growing wary.

Tarou halted and turned, a scowl appearing on his face. "That one? Just a girl. Nothing special about her and you probably wouldn't even want her. The little vermin doesn't even speak!"

Anger flared in her eyes before dying down wearily. Shizuru placed her chin on her knees and watched the exchange with a sense of detachment.

The blue-haired woman seemed to bristle, her authoritative aura sparking with anger. Her back grew stiff and her voice was laced with a hint of disdain. The flashlight flickered again and crimson eyes caught the strain of shoulders and clenched fists.

"I believe I'll make the decision myself Tarou-san." She said in a low tone.

Tarou grunted and neared the darkened cell, disgust flashing in his gray eyes. Shizuru shivered and tensed as the flashlight illuminated her cell. Black pupils dilated at the sudden brilliance and the brunette lifted her hand to block the harsh light. She waited a second until she grew accustomed to the change. Her hand dropped and she was finally able to see that the Noble had stepped closer, completely out of the shadows now.

A smile graced the woman's face and behind black glasses crimson met emerald.

* * *

**Msytic: **Gah! -flops- This chapter took me forever! I'm glad that's done and over with! Shizuru is now one step closer to freedom! Well…figuratively speaking. I hope you guys are happy with this chapter. I don't think I am, but oh well. 

**Trinity: **I didn't even know the Japanese put their dates before their month first. 0.o I'm sure it would be natural to people who are Japanese but not to me. I don't even refer to those numbers much anyway. XD I just call them, "the numbers on her arm" mostly. On a side not, don't worry about the instant friends thing, nothing is ever that easy especially for someone who's mute and for someone who's considered the Ice Queen.

Reviews are always welcomed. They leave such lovely ideas in my head.


	5. IV: Different

**Mystic: **I think I misled some people with my last chapter. -scratches head- So sorry about that my beloved reviewers, it wasn't intentional. Alright I'll clear things up.

_The eight year-old let out a small groan, her bones aching from sleeping on her stomach for so long._

Shizuru is eight years old based on the previous chapter.

_A smile graced the woman's face and behind black glasses crimson met emerald._

The blue-haired woman from the last chapter was Natsuki's mother, hence the black glasses. -grins sheepishly- I'm sorry about the confusion, but I was intentionally trying not to mention her name until this chapter right here. I'm sorry that I misled you into thinking it was Natsuki! D: Forgive me? -cowers-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME or any of its characters that appear in this story. Sunrise owns everything, except for my wittle plot. -hugs plot-

* * *

It was like staring into a lake of green. Eyes as icy as the snow were darkened from the dim blackness and the pupils had rounded to take in more of the light. She watched from her spot in the back, observing the way the woman placed her hands on the steel bars and leaned in, as if trying to get closer. It made her wary and almost afraid. Her breathing grew less steady and she pushed herself even further into the wall. Those viridian irises were scrutinizing every detail on her body, taking in the scrawny figure and bruised skin. Such a powerful gaze with such a stimulating effect. The blood in her veins pumped madly. 

"She's the one."

All at once the tense atmosphere was broken and the Noble turned away, focusing her eyes on Tarou. Shizuru breathed easier now that she wasn't staring into those emerald orbs. Her shoulders sagged a bit, her arms heavier than before and her legs shaken. The apparatus inside her continued to beat against her chest bone and her chained hands rose to press themselves against her, willing her heart to slow.

"Are you nuts?! I got better slaves than her! Even younger ones too!"

Tarou's angry cry made her look. The bald man had a tight grip on his flashlight, his knuckles bare white as the result. The sapphire-haired woman eyed Tarou coolly, her hands slipping into the pockets of the long, golden-threaded jacket. Shizuru shifted in her spot, positive that her slave driver had crossed the line. The way the Noble stared at Tarou made her shiver. The emeralds had darkened, a silver of malachite frosting over their depths.

"I've already made my decision and I won't have it rebuffed Tarou-san." The woman said. Her tone was polite yet her stare was emotionless. A thin-lipped smile appeared on her face, ruining the image of a silver-skinned beauty and replacing it with a firm business woman.

Quickly taking note of the change in demeanor, Tarou seemed to visibly shrink. His ashen orbs lost their cold fog; a spark of true fear was in his eyes for the first time. Licking his lips nervously the brutish man grumbled. "Alright. Just give me the money right now."

The blue-haired woman's thin smile curved upwards even more, a satisfied look appearing. One pale hand slipped into a side pocket of the woman's jacket. There was a slight rustle and a wad of cash came into view. One of Tarou's eyebrows shot up and he gave the Noble a look of disbelief. Shizuru also stared with impossibly wide crimson eyes.

"I believe this is enough. You yourself said that she wasn't worth much." The Noble said coolly as she handed over the wad of cash.

Tarou inwardly curse, wishing that he hadn't said that earlier. Perhaps if he hadn't he would've been able to acquire even more money for the young slave. Stuffing the cash into a pocket of his pants, the bald man walked to Shizuru's cell door. He took out a ring of keys and unlocked the steel lock. The bars were flung to the side as he entered, his face settling into its usual sneer of disdain. He approached with quick, sure footsteps.

Even as she slammed herself back into the wall in a vain attempt to escape her harsh master, the brunette felt her hair being tugged viciously as Tarou grabbed a fistful of the flaxen locks. A mute cry escaped her lips as the bald man pulled her away from her spot. Her feet stumbled forward due to the rough gesture and she barely had time to regain her balance before she was pushed out of her cell by Tarou's burly hands.

Keeping a firm grip on the slave girl's tawny hair, Tarou shifted the keys in his other hand. He held up a small silver key and moved it to Shizuru's hands.

Everything seemed to slow down for the brunette. Her nostrils flared as she watched the key fit into the lock from behind hanging bangs. There was a soft clink and the chains came undone from around her wrists. Shakily, she pushed away the iron from her bony limbs and the cuffs fell to the stone floor with a heavy clunk. Her breathing increased a bit as Tarou bent down for a moment to unshackle her feet. Another clunk rang in her ears sharply and she realized with a dazed mind, that her body felt considerably lighter.

The shackles that had held her arms and legs together now lay on the floor. Her crimson eyes shot down and she stared at her free wrists. They were red from years of having metal rub against them and her ankles were no different. The marks stood out against the rest of her pale, porcelain body.

Her reverie was broken when she felt a gentle touch on her shoulder. Shizuru swiveled her head, following the navy thread of the jacket until she was gazing into those icy emeralds again.

There was the slightest hint of a smile on her new owner's face. It made the brunette blink, but what really caught her attention was that the Noble was reaching for something. One lean hand reached into the woman's long sleeve, white cottoned shirt. A small, silver bracelet shone in the flashlight's brilliance. Shizuru watched with curious crimson eyes as her new master snapped it on her right wrist. Understanding was quick to dawn.

_This is another mark of ownership. This shows I'm her slave, that I belong to her. _Gulping at the realization, Shizuru looked down and gave a simple nod.

"Will that be all?" Tarou's irritated voice broke her thoughts and she watched out of the corner of her eyes as her master straightened her posture.

"Yes that will. Thank you for your cooperation Tarou-san." She said, a polite smile gracing her lips.

Tarou returned the smile, but Shizuru was positive he didn't return the pleasantries.

"Pay it no mind. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Saeko-san." He said, gray eyes glinting in the dark.

_Saeko?_

Saeko's polite smile was still plastered on her face as she turned around. One of her hands reached out and gripped Shizuru's small shoulder. The flesh underneath the cloth jumped at the contact. Crimson eyes traveled up and stared warily into bold green.

"Let's go…" Saeko paused, her eyes curious now. She looked over her shoulder at the bald slave driver, waiting for clarification. Tarou's smile seemed to turn into a bit of a smirk at the woman's slight puzzlement.

"It's Fujino, Fujino Shizuru." He explained, a smug look appearing on his face.

Saeko kept her own polite grin, but her forest circles flashed dangerously. The woman gently pushed Shizuru forward and the slave obediently followed. The hallway echoed loudly in the lanky girl's ears and her heart pounded as she watched the Noble place her hand on the doorknob that separated her from the outside world. At the last minute however, Saeko paused and turned, a smirk finally replacing her smile.

"And by the way, I prefer Kuga-san." She said smoothly, wiping the smirk off Tarou's face.

Shizuru was barely able to register the disdainful glare on the slave driver's face before she was pushed out of the now open door and out of the large cell building. She was too busy concentrating on something else.

_Saeko. Kuga Saeko. My new master._

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

It really was still night. The darkness stretched out in the sky, blanketing the world with waves of blue-black. Twinkles of stars peeked out from the dark sky, their little white sparkles the only source of light in the dimness. There wasn't even a moon.

Dull rubies stared out at the work yard. The eerie silence that hung in the air made her skin crawl. She was so used to seeing a long line filling the field and hearing slaves grumble about the wait. Shizuru shivered and wrapped her arms around herself, teeth chattering.

Saeko placed her hand on her shoulder again and led the mute slave to a nearby car that hummed quietly in the dark. The vehicle was long and sleek, its black cover blending in with the night perfectly. Shizuru was positive that she would have never seen it had its headlights not been on.

Now the man besides the car door she didn't see until he made a movement in the shadows. He was of average height with graying hair, but kind and soft brown eyes. Adorned in a black and white uniform, Shizuru guessed he was the driver.

The man bowed to the approaching girls. Saeko smiled gently at him, a glimmer of familiarity in her eyes. "Ah, thank you for waiting Yuuto."

Yuuto gave a kind smile in return, but it was replaced by a look of surprise when his eyes landed on the small brunette next to the Noble. Ruby met chocolate and Shizuru tensed under the questioning gaze, her shoulders rising almost to her ears as she watched him.

"You picked her? Why?" The chauffer asked as he blinked up at his employer. Saeko merely smiled and patted the young girl's shoulder.

"She's the right age Yuuto and I think she would make a lovely companion for my daughter. Now come on, it's getting cold."

_Companion? Daughter?_

Before she could send her master a questioningly look, Yuuto opened the car door and gestured inside. Shizuru found herself being pushed in and the cold air evaporated into a comfortable warmth. Sliding herself into the back, Shizuru watched Saeko close the door from the corner of her maple eyes. The woman closed the door with a thud and ordered Yuuto to drive.

The car's humming engine woke with a rumbling start and it set off into the night. Shifting in her seat, Shizuru peered out the window, watching as the slave camp that she had lived for eight years of her life faded away. When the factory and the work yard were gone from view, obscured by a long dirt path, the brunette turned in her seat and faced ahead.

"You don't talk much do you?"

The question startled her and she whirled around to face the ivory-skinned woman with shocked eyes. The round rubies and uncut tawny hair provided a comical image for the Noble.

Saeko laughed gently at the sight, causing her new slave's eyes to widen even more. Placing a hand quickly upon her mouth to stop the onslaught of mirth, Saeko tried to rephrase her words.

"I guess he was right when he said you were a mute. I was hoping he was wrong when he said that, guess he wasn't." She said softly, emerald eyes twinkling.

The picture of such elegance suddenly made her feel awkward next to her master. Even in the dark, the cobalt hair shone heavenly, its deep shade complimenting the marble skin of her face. Up to now she hadn't gotten a clear image of Saeko, but now that the static air from the camp was gone she could see more clearly.

Kuga Saeko truly was of noble blood. The fine blue coat was lined with gold and her dark trousers were a satin velvet. The collared, long-sleeved shirt, while plainer than her coat, was still prim and proper. The only thing that seemed remotely out of place was the woman's ordinary brown boots and her black glasses, giving her the image of a smart intellectual than a rich woman.

Shizuru licked her lips and glanced guiltily at her torn clothes. The beige shirt and shorts had faded of all color, their edges ragged and ripped. Her shame and embarrassment increased when Saeko laughed in amusement at the spectacle. A bright flush adorned her pale face and she glanced out the window, needing a distraction.

A tap on her shoulder caused her maple orbs to flick over to Saeko again. The woman's mildly amused smile had not left her face and the brunette was positive she was trying to restrain from laughing.

"Don't worry. When we get back to the manor we'll get you a new set of clothes. After all we can't have you in rags the whole time." Saeko said, her cool emeralds sparkling. Her white teeth were just visible from the amused smile.

Crimson eyes flickered with life for a moment before the tawny-haired girl returned her attention to the window. She watched the dirt and gravel roads change to rolling, green hills. Slowly, the dark sky began to light up and dawn peeked just beyond the horizon. The cobalt sky and white stars were replaced by a blue-gray atmosphere and snowy clouds. As day began, her eyes were able to detect a mass of large creatures in the grassy fields.

Even from inside the car, Shizuru could see their muscled necks and strong legs. Coats of all colors, gray, black, chestnut, dun, and bay. Manes flew into the air, tossed by the cool morning breeze. Their neighs were audible even above the humming engine. Shizuru edged closer to the window, her eyes curious. A few of the large beasts ran along a wooden fence, trying to keep with the car as if they were excited.

Out of the corner of her peripheral vision Shizuru saw a large mansion coming into view.

"Kuga-sama, we're here." Yuuto said as he drove down the soft, dirt path.

Saeko smiled as she leaned back in her seat, her eyes catching the sight of home. Shizuru glanced over her shoulder at the cobalt-haired woman, taking interest in the relaxed posture.

This must be her home. That means this is my…

The brunette trailed from her thoughts as the vehicle came to a stop. Yuuto slid from the driver's seat and scurried over to the car's back doors. They opened with a soft click and Saeko got out, thanking him for the ride.

"It was my pleasure." The old man said with an easy smile on his face. During the exchange Shizuru slipped out and placed her bare feet on the steady ground.

The brunette took a careful look around, her crimson eyes surveying the surroundings. The mansion had brick walls and seemed to be about three stories high. The dirt path was lined with a vibrant green front lawn, a water fountain in the middle. Shrubs were dotted here and there on the ground. Turning to look behind, Shizuru could see the rolling hills in the distance. Faint whinnies rose into the sky and the young girl guessed the fields had been the horses' pastures. Glancing in another direction, to the west, the brunette could see a dense forest. To the east was an easily visible lake, a lone, yet huge oak tree covering as shade.

She owns the entire place?

The sound of wooden doors being opened broke Shizuru from her thoughts. Maple eyes turned to see an elderly maid hurrying over to the trio.

"Kuga-sama you're back! Thank goodness!" The plump woman exclaimed with flushed cheeks. Like Yuuto, she had graying hair, but blue eyes instead of brown. Her wrinkled face was sweaty, as if she had been running for some reason.

Shizuru stepped behind her new master, her expression a tad bit shy. Saeko laughed in merriment.

"Honestly, Ami, must you continue to be so formal after we've known each other for years?" Black glasses held amused jade eyes as the woman flashed a grin.

Ami gave an exasperated expression before beginning to flap her arms wildly. Needless to say, the sight was enough to scare the mute slave behind the Noble. Shizuru flinched at the gesture and hid her whole body behind the blue jacket.

"Natsuki-sama has gone missing! Again! It's barely morning and I woke up to find her gone from her bedroom! I can't take this anymore Kuga-sama! Have you found someone to be her constant companion yet?!" Ami cried. If it wasn't for the panicked expression and the fact that Saeko stood there before her, Shizuru was sure the maid would've fainted from stressing herself.

Saeko rubbed her neck, a little embarrassed. Shizuru blinked and quickly noted that this Natsuki must've been her daughter.

Coughing to regain her confident composure, Saeko diverted the attention to the scrawny brunette. "As a matter of fact I have. Fujino Shizuru will be my daughter's constant companion."

Scarred feet jumped in shock and Shizuru stared at her master with wide eyes. She could feel both brown and blue orbs upon her creamy skin, causing a scorching feeling to crawl up her face. She was supposed to follow someone around all day? What kind of task for a slave was that?!

_It sounds more like a dog's job!_

However, before the girl could make another move, a voice spoke up.

"I don't need a constant companion, much less a slave following me around Mother."

Cold and disdainful, the young speaker's words were laced with disapproval. Shizuru turned her head to see a young girl a few feet away on the lawn. Her ivory arms were crossed over her chest, a dark blue jacket adorning her along with riding boots. The black helmet atop the girl's head covered most of her hair, yet a few locks of sapphire were able to escape. Her breeches were covered in dirt and grass stains, suggesting that the young girl had been with the horses. Her lips were pursed together and her foot was tapping the ground. Identical emeralds flared with independence and anger. She looked to be about a year younger than Shizuru.

_This is my master's daughter? Kuga Natsuki?_

Gazing into those wild green fields, Shizuru felt her heart skip a beat…

…out of _fear_.

* * *

**Mystic:** I'M DONE! Damn, this chapter took me longer than I initially thought, but I hope it's worth the wait everyone! Natsuki's finally here! I can finally rest! –falls off chair- Eight pages is the longest I've had so far. Guh.

Reviews are forever appreciated.


	6. V: Emerald Eyes

**Mystic: **-rubs eyes and yawns- I'm tired. The other night I went to the movies, then went for ice cream, and then came back home. Needless to say, the good night wore me out, but not enough to make me take a break for my next chapter! I just can't let my reviewers wait _too _long considering everyone seems to be enjoying the story so far, which I'm so grateful for.

On a side note, Happy Birthday Natsuki! -throws confetti-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME or any of its characters. Sunrise has the benefits of owning it.

* * *

It was a day she would never forget, eidetic memory or not.

The air had a chill to it, the feeling of every brisk morning. The ground had bits of gravel in it and she could feel every pebble clearly underneath her bare feet. Every sense felt hyper alert. Her skin crawled as red eyes gazed into angry green. Then crimson eyes blinked and the moment was over.

"Natsuki! What I have told you about manners?"

Saeko's voice sounded close in her ear and Shizuru stared up at her master, her gaze blank. The woman had her arms crossed over her own chest, her boot tapping the ground. It was surprisingly reminiscent of the child before her.

Natsuki seemed to bristle at the scolding, her shoulders rising a bit and her jaw hardening. The foot tapping came to a halt, but her arms stayed crossed. The flare in her emerald eyes simmered down to a spark, yet the anger continued to burn like a wildfire. The scene was so unusual for the brunette that if she had not known they were mother and daughter, Shizuru would've guessed that she was staring at someone arguing with their younger counterpart.

"I know my manners Mother, but I don't need a companion following me around all day! I have Duran!" The Noble girl retorted back just as hotly as her mother.

The tension left the air when Saeko's shoulders dropped and her arms unwound, one of her hands reaching up to rub her eyes behind her glasses. The image presented was of a mother who looked as if she had gone over this topic with her daughter before. Shizuru briefly wondered if she had. After all it certainly looked as if the two had argued more than once.

When she spoke again, Saeko's voice sounded as tired and exasperated as Ami's had been just moments ago. "Sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you? Duran is a dog, not a constant companion. He only follows you around so much because that's what dogs do!"

At this point, the sapphire-haired woman began to flap her arms about, her expression taking on a more chafed look now. Shizuru ducked her head just in time to avoid being hit in the face by one of her master's arms. She certainly didn't want to be hit in the head again, not after all the times Tarou had seemed to enjoy backhanding her face or pulling on her hair with an iron grip.

Crimson eyes turned back to the scene just in time to see the younger girl uncross her arms and place them at her sides, fists clenching tightly together. Natsuki's jaw gritted together and her teeth became visible to Shizuru. Her right eyebrow even made a twitch.

_Is she really this angry?_

The answer became apparent when the small Noble spoke, her voice tight with barely restrained annoyance and resentment.

"How is it any different if she's just going to follow me around all day?! I don't want a slave and I don't need a slave! I'm fine by myself!"

Saeko's brow furrowed and her eyes darkened. A shiver ran down Shizuru's spine and she backed away a few steps, suddenly even more afraid in the presence of the two Kugas. The blood in her veins began to speed up and the brunette felt her back flush hot with a thin layer of sweat. Stepping back as quickly and quietly as she could, 'les she become the center of attention, Shizuru felt hands upon her shoulders again.

Maple eyes flickered up and met reassuring blue stones. Ami's wrinkled face had an affectionate smile on it and Shizuru let her muscles relax. The elderly maid patted her shoulder, whispering softly, "It's alright. They get like this a lot because they're so much alike. They can't help but argue. Both of them are stubborn as mules."

The older woman sounded so sure and her fear should have left, but it continued. Perhaps it was the angry yelling that scared her. It was certainly reminiscent of her times at the work yard. Speaking of angry yelling, Shizuru was jolted out of her thoughts when Saeko continued her arm-flapping and screaming.

"Natsuki, neither I nor Ami can keep a full watch on you! I was gone for a few days and already I find you sneaking off to the stables again! Not to mention running off in the middle of the night! What if you got hurt?"

The woman's words went from angry to worried in such a short amount of time, Shizuru found herself getting dizzy from trying to keep up with the two .Apparently the change in tone affected Natsuki as well.

The dark-haired girl bit her lip and her emerald eyes flickered with guilt. Her balled fists unclenched and clenched for a few moments before Natsuki just let them drop. The blue-haired girl let out a defeated sigh.

Saeko's worried eyes lit up and she resumed her proud stance. However, before she could utter another word, Natsuki snapper her head back up and glared at the scrawny brunette not too far off. Shizuru nearly jumped out of her skin at the sudden change in mood.

"Fine! I'll let her tag along, but that doesn't mean I have to like it!"

Shaking with fury, the younger girl swiveled on her heel and marched into the large mansion. Confused crimson eyes followed the Noble's back until the emerald-eyed child was gone from sight. Behind her, Ami threw up her hands in aggravation while Yuuto just shook his head and sighed.

Saeko rubbed her temples, her face a look of mild irritation. The woman slumped before following her daughter into her home. Shizuru blinked, her brow furrowing and her lips forming a small, thin line. Obediently, she followed her new master into the Kuga manor, Yuuto and Ami right behind.

The brisk cold air gave way to a cozy heat and gravel ground turned into soft carpet. Awed, Shizuru stared with a slightly open mouth and round eyes at the sight before her. The carpet was a deep maroon color, its velvet surface lavishing her aching feet. Entering the oak doors had led to a large room with a spiraling staircase, oak beams keeping the house in place. The walls were covered in a beautiful oak shade, mirroring the wooden staircase's color scheme. Tilting her head back, Shizuru peered up at the ceiling, witnessing a golden chandelier hanging in place.

Gulping, the thin brunette realized she had gone from a slave in a work camp to a slave serving a very prestigious and wealthy family. The final realization that she was in a totally different world caused Shizuru to go into a mild state of shock. Maple irises were wide as they gazed around at the rich surroundings. Art works hung on the walls, their delicate pieces held by frames of gold. The more she looked around, the more dazzling the manor seemed. Completely taken in by the Kuga mansion, Shizuru didn't notice that something was quickly approaching her.

Her acute ears picked up the sound of paws too late. Shizuru let out a still gasp as she felt something tackle her to the floor. Faint jolts of pain shot up her bruised back as she was attacked by a slobbery tongue. Fur the coat of chocolate brown brushed the brunette's face as the beast licked her. Blinking and letting out a cough, the young slave made a move to push the fuzzy pooch off of her. A vain attempt since the cocoa-eyed dog seemed intent on acquainting himself with her face.

Beginning to suffocate just a tad under the dog's weight, Shizuru considered flailing her arms for help, but then the dog was lifted from her chest. Yuuto tugged on the pooch's black collar as he apologized repeatedly for the act.

"Duran! No! Bad dog!" Ami said as she shook a finger at the brown dog. The shaggy canine let out a whine and pleaded with his big doe eyes and drooping ears for the maid to forgive him. Ami merely shook her head and bent over to help up the shaken girl.

"Ah, forgive us Fujino-san. Duran is an excitable puppy and he often lets it get the better of him." Yuuto said as he patted Duran's head. The dog let out a woof and wagged his tail happily. Though the elderly man referred to the hound as a puppy, he was already reaching his mature height. He seemed to be about a year old, probably a few months past that.

Trembling slightly from the unexpected assault, Shizuru just gave a quick nod. Her shoulders were once again bunched near her ears, her back curved and her arms crossed over her. The same fear from before was back again and the slave felt that even though her new residence was beautiful, it was a bit overwhelming for her.

Footsteps made her glance away from the dark canine and up to the staircase. Saeko and Natsuki had returned quickly when they had heard the commotion, although this time they brought _another _newcomer.

Crimson eyes blinked and fixated themselves on the infant in Saeko's arms. A crop of straw blonde hair poked out from the baby's light blue blanket. Her skin was quite similar to the older Kugas, yet it had a pink tinge to it. Large, sky blue eyes blinked back at Shizuru.

_A baby…_

The burgundy orbs flickered back to Duran.

…_and a dog. The Kuga family is bigger than I thought._

"What happened?! I go up to check on Alyssa and I hear a ruckus!" Saeko said as she finally reached the others. The baby, now known as Alyssa, gave a giggle at her mother's frantic tone.

"Well you see Kuga-sama, Duran tried to associate himself with Fujino-san's face." Ami explained as she patted the girl's shoulder. She failed to notice that Shizuru's tense figure grew even more taut from the action.

Natsuki let out a miniscule smile and patted her pet's head. "Great job Duran."

"Natsuki! Don't encourage his behavior!" Saeko scolded, her eyes flashing.

"What? He was just being friendly!" Natsuki retorted in a defensive manner, her own emeralds flaring up again as she faced her mother.

_Which is more than I can say for you. _Shizuru mused, her eyes following each motion of the older Kugas. The tension in her was replaced by exhaustion from an incomplete rest in her cell. This was going to be a long day.

"Friendly is walking up to people and licking their hand."

A very long day.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

Breakfast passed by without arguments, but not without complications.

The dining room was spacious and had an extensive oak table. Its furnished surface was covered by a beige tablecloth that now supported fine china plates atop it. Vegetables, chicken, and rice was today's dish. A green substance filled the glass cups next to the meals. To avoid anything being knocked down, Duran had been sent outside to run around the estate.

Shizuru stared at the silver utensils before her, unsure of whether to eat with them or not. Nervously, she glanced at the family on the other side of the table, which was quite the distance. Unlike her, the Kuga family was eating their breakfast with chopsticks. Saeko had said she would have to grow accustomed to using chopsticks before she could actually eat with them.

_At least they're silver and not gold._

A little bit reassured that her masters, which peculiarly happened to be all female, were eating, Shizuru went back to her own food. Picking up the silver fork and stabbing into a piece of chicken, the brunette lifted the morsel to her face and sniffed it a bit. An odd habit of hers that she acquired after eating mash potatoes all her life.

A snicker caused red eyes to tear away from the chicken and stare at forest orbs in the distance, a small, smug glimmer in their depths. Shizuru lightly frowned at the amused girl before turning back to her food and proceeding to eat. When she no longer felt those scorching eyes on her, the brunette peered at her owners beyond the tawny bangs of her hair.

Despite their bickering, Saeko and her oldest daughter were close. The two were now chatting happily, glad they were reunited after being separated for a few days. Alyssa was placed in her mother's lap, letting out squeals every time Saeko fed her with a baby bottle. Said pleased noises earned light laughter from the cobalt-haired Kugas. The irritation and anger in those icy viridian circles was swapped with joy and comfort.

_They look so happy._

Unbeknownst to herself, sadness seeped into the slave's exotic eyes. The orbs, an odd mix of crimson, cinnamon, and copper, were filled to the brim with a deep longing and depression. Shizuru's light frown worsened a bit. Her stomach contracted and an uncomfortable feeling swelled in the girl's chest. She almost felt like an intruder in this place.

"Shizuru?"

Maple leaves that had turned to staring at her plate shot up and found basil eyes gazing at her curiously. The brunette straightened her back and lifted her chin a bit, silently letting Saeko know she was listening.

The woman had a worried frown on her face. Shizuru inwardly winced when she noticed that the Noblewoman wasn't the only one staring at her; everyone else was too. The girl grasped her fork, her knuckles turning ghostly white.

That was one thing that bothered her. She was barely used to being called Shizuru. She was even more awkward with the term Fujino-san. If not for her photographic memories, Shizuru would've long accepted that maggot, scum, and dirt bag were her names.

"Is the food unpleasant?"

The question tore her from her disturbing thoughts. Her ears tinged pink as she instantly shook her head. The brunette dug her fork into her breakfast and resumed eating. However, due to the quick pace, she nearly ended up choking on her meal. Her body racking with quiet coughs, Shizuru reached for her glass cup. She brought the glass to her lips and let the green liquid soothe her lips. Burgundy eyes blinked at the bitter taste.

_Delicious…_

Intrigued and delighted by the taste, Shizuru sipped the rest of her drink. She glanced above the rim of her cup to see Saeko smiling once more. After that, the events passed without trouble. That is until the Noblewoman decided it was time to get the brunette of the rags she called clothes.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

"Tsk, tsk, so thin." Ami muttered as she circled the small brunette standing on a tiny black stool. Like everything else in the manor, the room they were in was bigger than her cell.

Unlike the entrance room, the guest room was a light, beige brown. A queen size bed was located in the middle of the room, its headboard pushed up against the wall. A window was presented next to the bed, its screen covered by cream-colored curtains. An oak nightstand with a night lamp was on the other side of the downy mattress. A closet of the same dark brown was on the opposite wall and from what she could tell the door next to the closet lead to the bathroom. All in all, it was comfortable, simple, and rich at the same time.

Shizuru teetered on the stool, nervously glancing at the circling maid. She wasn't anxious because Ami was scrutinizing her, no she was anxious because Natsuki was watching her with the eyes of a hawk. The younger girl had not moved from her spot on the bed since Saeko and Yuuto had left to put Alyssa back in her cradle.

The younger girl was seated with her legs and arms crossed, the earlier glare back on her face. Icy emeralds were currently giving the brunette an accusing look. Her midnight hair was now free from the riding hat, the dark tresses cascading down her back in smooth waves. The jacket had been replaced by a long-sleeved cotton shirt that, typically, had gold lining along the cuffs and collar. Black trousers took the place of the riding breeches and a pair of shoes had replaced her boots.

"I think we have something in the storage closet that'll fit you." Ami mused, interrupting the tense silence between Shizuru and her master. The maid stopped circling and examining the girl's thin arms before she headed to the door. "I'll go and see what we have."

The click sounded final in the brunette's head. Fidgeting on the stool, the slave glanced around her new room, looking anywhere but at Natsuki's face. Her heart beat against her chest bone, threatening to burst. Her hands felt sweaty and her bony legs shook on the small stool.

"You don't talk much do you?"

_Twice in one day._

Crimson eyes flickered to the forest pools gazing at her. Behind her long lashes, Shizuru stared at the serious face Natsuki presented her with. It was strange to see such a young girl adopt a cold and harsh manner. It almost reminded Shizuru of Tarou were it not for one thing. Behind those wild bangs of sapphire and down into those green eyes, Natsuki seemed…

…_so lonely._

"Hey."

Her master's clipped voice broke her from her thoughts. Blinking, Shizuru jumped off the stool and approached the bed, her feet stopping a yard away. The act caused Natsuki to scoot a bit farther on the bed, something which confused the brunette. How was she suppose to be a companion for the Noble if her master didn't want her around?

"Answer the question." Natsuki said, her eyes flickering with a hint of wariness.

It was her first order and one she didn't want to disobey. Shizuru opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came. Her lips tried to form words, yet she had no voice. The slave's shoulders dropped and dejection swelled in her maple spheres. Verdigris circles widened in realization.

"You can't speak?"

It was more of a statement than a question. Shizuru inwardly cringed at her master's tone of voice. She couldn't tell if it was from dislike or something else. The older girl nodded to affirm Natsuki's conclusion. One fine, cobalt eyebrow twitched a bit and the scowl seemed to deepen. The Noble glanced away as the door opened once more.

Ami came rushing in, her arms laden with clothes. "I found a shirt and some pants that'll probably fit you Fujino-san!"

Beryl eyes sparkled as the elderly maid set the clothes down onto the bed. A button-up shirt that was similar to Natsuki's, just without the auric threads and a pair of light coffee pants were the woman's choice of clothes. Gray shoes also followed suit with the outfit. Shizuru blinked and reached for her new set of clothes.

"Go ahead and change in the bathroom dear." Ami said as she pushed the brunette forward.

Shizuru gathered up her clothes and slipped into the tiled room without any objection. The slave was quick to strip off her faded shirt and shorts, dumping them on the floor before pulling up her new pants. The cotton shirt was quick to follow, hiding the bones of her arms. The shoes made home for her feet as she put them on. Straightening her collar in the mirror, Shizuru gave a slight smile. She looked less dirty with a whole different ensemble. Inwardly pleased that she appeared more civil the slave girl padded out of the bathroom.

Natsuki was standing now and her hand was on the oak door's knob. Ami was tidying up the creases in the bed. Blood-red eyes blinked questioningly at the sapphire-haired aristocrat.

The younger girl pursed her lips and opened the door. She vanished with a swish of her dark hair. Widening her eyes in surprise Shizuru hurried after her cold owner. The brunette rushed out the door and all, but ran down the hallway, trying to keep up with Natsuki's naturally fast-paced steps.

Not once did the other girl look over her shoulder as her slave dutifully followed. In fact, Natsuki didn't even explain where she was going until she pushed open the wooden doors to her home. Crimson eyes glimmered when the emerald-eyed girl stepped out into the day. Her sharp ears caught her master's reasoning as she walked in the direction of the pastures.

"If you're going to follow me around all day you'll have to get used to the horses!"

* * *

**Mystic: **At last! This chapter is done! Next up: Shizuru dealing with the family's horses! Let's hope she doesn't have a heart attack like she did with Duran. D: Oish this chapter seems rushed for some reason. I was trying so hard to get it done for Natsuki's birthday so I hope you guys don't mind.

**To Trinity: **Ah, anymore compliments and you'll make me blush and stutter like I always do. -rubs neck- And yes the horses will have an important part in the story and Duran too. XD I hope this chapter "starved" you with the lack of breaking the ice. There will be more to come if it didn't.

Reviews are eternally graced with hugs and worshipping. -nudge nudge-


	7. VI: Similar, Yet Not

**Mystic: **I am back because I couldn't stay away! I just wanted to write so much! Which is crazy considering I had a long and HOT day! It was BURNING I tell you! I thought I was going to FRY out there! Anyway enough about me, let's got in with the chapter! -dances- Yes I know I sound high, but believe me I'm not!

Oh, and there's a flashback in this chapter. Trust me you'll know when. :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME or any of it's characters. Sunrise owns it. I should just copy and paste this from now on so I can get on with writing my chapters instead of wasting time on the disclaimer. -is pummeled by impatient people-

* * *

The wind howled in her ears as she ran to keep up with Natsuki. Unused to wearing shoes Shizuru found it challenging to keep her balance. Truthfully, she had always been bare-footed and the new foot wear felt stiff, but that could be attributed to the fact that perhaps the gray shoes had never been worn before. Nevertheless, that didn't stop the young girl from stumbling every now and then.

_I seem to be stumbling more than usual this day._

Picking up her pace, the brunette noticed that Natsuki had finally stopped her rapid pace. The other girl now stood in front of a wooden building. The outside was a light oaken shade while the roof was a dark, vivid green. Tilting her head, Shizuru found she could hear stomps and neighs from the interior.

Natsuki pushed open one of the doors and stepped inside, her quiet follower just a few steps behind. The scent of hay and horses wafted in Shizuru's nostrils and she breathed in the musky aroma heavily. The brisk morning dawn had long given way to a sunny day and light flooded the stables easily. A golden glow bathed the row of timber homes. Red eyes peered around, catching the sight of sturdy beams and noticing the bronze name plates on each of the stall doors. It was obvious the Kuga family held their horses in the utmost regard.

As they realized that one of the Nobles was here, the horses stilled. There was silence for a moment, then a buzz of excitement began to swell in the air. At last, the beasts let out whinnies of delight, their legs kicking at their doors.

Shizuru felt her heart leap into her throat for the second time that day as the horse in the stall closest to her stuck its head out. Its smoky face stared at her and caused her to back away in shock. The brunette heaved through her chest as she placed a hand on her racing heart. A coal black forelock parted to reveal long eyelashes and curious topaz eyes.

The equine bobbed its head eagerly and would've stepped closer had it not been for the stall door. A muscled neck revealed a lighter coat of gray. The grulla pulled back its lips and let out a nicker.

Footsteps to the left caught Shizuru's attention. Natsuki was jogging back from where she had disappeared further into the barn. The annoyed frown on her face lifted and a smile graced her lips. Emerald eyes lit up as the younger girl shuffled closer and placed a gentle hand on the creature's neck. Stroking the beast, Natsuki turned her head back to her startled slave.

"I see you've met Cloudynight," the girl said, her hand patting the grulla as she affirmed its name. Red eyes blinked and timidly, Shizuru moved closer.

"Don't worry she won't bite," Natsuki said, rolling her eyes at the cautious girl. "Mother trained her herself and she's affectionate around most people."

Feeling a little bit more reassured, Shizuru lifted her hand and softly placed it on the mare's cheek. Her lanky fingers gently petted the smooth, dark coat. Topaz eyes blinked and Cloudynight turned her head to nuzzle Shizuru's palm. Tickled by the gesture, the brunette let out a small giggle, her heart resuming its natural beat.

The warm greeting was broken when Natsuki unlocked the stall door and went inside. Blinking in confusion, Shizuru watched from behind the safety of the wooden barrier as the cobalt-haired girl pressed herself to Cloudynight's side. The younger girl hadn't invited her in and hadn't ordered her to follow so she was left to dwindle back in bewilderment.

A pale hand rubbed the mare's belly and crimson orbs took in the swollen appearance. They watched as Natsuki placed her cheek on the grulla's warm side and listened carefully. After a few moments, the girl pulled back with a tiny grin on her face, eyes bright and cheerful.

"You're coming along just fine girl," the Noble crooned to the pregnant horse. Cloudynight swiveled her head around and fondly nibbled on the girl's cotton sleeve. A light laugh escaped the girl's lips as she stroked the smoky face. Gone was the icy front, chased away by a warm and caring person. The lonely look that Shizuru had seen earlier was nowhere in sight.

Confused and a little hurt that Natsuki showed this compassionate side now, the brunette shifted her feet outside the stall door. The scene only caused a dull ache in her chest to hit home and she was reminded yet again that she was nothing more than a slave, a young girl given the task to follow an even younger girl around. Coupled with the fact that the Noble acted far more friendlier to animals and seemed to hold discontent over her slave, Shizuru continued to find her new job even harder than constantly dumping coal.

Tapping her fingers on the side of her pants, the slave waited a few more minutes before Natsuki took note of her presence again. The younger girl patted the horse's muzzle one last time before picking up an empty feed bucket. She opened the stall door and said in a clipped voice, "Come on."

Jaw hardening at the deliberate tone of voice, Shizuru followed the cobalt-haired Noble without question. As they walked down the stable hall, Natsuki explained the Kuga family's association with horses in a professional manner. Apparently, the mares and geldings were kept in one barn, separated by stalls, and the stallions were kept in a whole other stable with larger boxes to avoid reckless behavior. During breeding season, the pastures were used for stallions and mares to court. If the courting was successful and the mare became pregnant, the workers in the manor would then take special care of the expecting horse while Saeko oversaw all actions. Foals born with agility would be kept and trained for upcoming equestrian events such as racing or jumping. Others born with an eventual heavyset body were sold for military purposes.

Her ears perked attentively, eyes curious as Natsuki scooped up the feed mix into Cloudynight's bucket. Rolling over the new information in her head, Shizuru briefly wondered what purpose horses would have in the military. She shrugged the thought away and watched Natsuki carefully, taking note of what was placed in the grulla's meal.

Finished, the younger girl straightened and walked down the hall way, saying no more to the mute slave behind her. Blinking, the scrawny brunette followed at a safe distance behind Natsuki. The earlier sounds were brought back full force when the horses saw the Noble carrying a feed bucket. Shizuru swore she jumped three feet into the air as the horses kicked against their doors, stomping their hooves impatiently for their own meals.

Cloudynight poked her great head out of the stall door and gazed at the approaching girls with inquisitive, large eyes. When the mare saw the bran mash, she bobbed her head up and down excitedly, kicking at the stall door in her eagerness. Natsuki smiled upon seeing the grulla's joy. The cobalt-haired Noble unlatched the door and stepped inside. Cloudynight immediately went for the bucket, dipping her muzzle in and eating greedily.

"Hey! Stop being such a glutton!" Laughing casually, Natsuki pulled the bucket away and placed it in the corner of the box. The pregnant horse let out a small nicker before moving back to eating again. The Noble slipped out of the stall door and turned her head, finally seeing Shizuru a few yards back.

Red eyes were wide and alert, a horrified expression swirling in them. The brunette was huddled in a corner, her face paler than ever as the stomping continued. Thin arms beneath cotton sleeves were wrapped tightly around the girl, her form trembling as the sound of hooves hitting wood rang loudly in her ears.

_Stomp, step back, kick._

_Stomp, step back, kick._

The patterns continued on, creating a cadency that caused her to push herself further into the wooden wall. Her lungs huffed and tried to squeeze in air, but all she could manage were faint gasps. Slowly, in her mind's realm, the clatters were replaced by the hiss of a whip. Her memory turned back time and before her eyes she could see uniformed legs step closer.

**--xxxXXXxxx--**

_The air was silent before something whistled and struck her back. Porcelain skin flinched at first contact, the measly shirt doing nothing to prevent the pain that jolted up her back. The rough leather came down again, lashing at her before the initial agony was gone. She gritted her teeth and curled into a tight ball, silently wishing for the assaults to end soon. Yet the whip continued, slicing through the air and stinging her back harshly. Hands rose feebly and clamped over her ears, as if trying to block out the loud whistling. _

_A whimper escaped Shizuru's lips and the whip lashes stopped. There was a momentary stillness, her ragged breathing the only sound in the air. Then a boot crashed into her bloodied backside; creating spasms of affliction. Her weak cry was drowned out by the sound of boots upon gravel. A hand clutched her tawny oak locks before jerking them back, a common act in her life now. Maple eyes glistened with tears for a moment before fluttering shut. The slave bit her lip, realizing that anymore sound would just bring about more pain. She just had to grit her teeth and bare it. Bare it and everything would be fine._

**--xxxXXXxxx--**

The brunette barely took notice of the approaching footsteps until she felt someone roughly grab her shoulder. Her body jumped back, shoulders slamming against the wall as her eyes shot up and stared into sharp emeralds.

A light crease in Natsuki's forehead indicated her puzzlement and her lips, usually pursed together, were parted slightly as if they had tried forming words or a name even. The aloof girl's frown deepened when she noticed the fear in Shizuru's crimson orbs. Quickly, the small lips thinned together and the icy glare returned. The fingertips on the brunette's shoulder tightened and coiled, digging into the flesh beneath the cotton cloth.

"They're only excited. They're not going to hurt you," her master chastised, voice taking on a defensive tone as if she herself was insulted by Shizuru's reaction to the horses' excitement.

The look in Natsuki's green eyes was enough to make the slave girl lower her head in shame, red irises dimming. The sudden change in mood seemed to unbalance the Noble and the angry look appeared a bit more flustered. Growling at the strange switch, Natsuki tugged on Shizuru's shoulder and forced the older girl to stand on her feet. "Come on and help," she said coldly before turning around and beginning the usual routines of feeding the horses in the barn.

The brunette she left behind reached up and softly gripped her own shoulder, a wounded look appearing on her face as she felt a sore ache from the rough gesture. It was too reminiscent of her earlier days. Shuddering and mentally shaking herself, Shizuru trailed off after Natsuki, albeit at a greater distance than before. Entering the storage room, the brunette quietly listened to her master's orders, dutifully following the clipped commands as she filled in feed bucket after feed bucket. It was not long after they started that the young maid and butlers from the Kuga manor piled in, offering their assistance.

Soon enough the sun began to sink in the sky, bathing the world in a soft, orange glow. Morning, noon, and afternoon gave way to evening. The day rolled on and at last, both barns had well-fed horses. Today, all Shizuru had to do was follow Natsuki around and help her with the feed buckets. This way, she learned that Cloudynight wasn't the only one in foal. A handful of other mares were heavy with pregnancy, some even further along away than the smoky grulla.

Letting out a rush of breath, Shizuru reached up and wiped her sweaty brow. Her arms were tired from holding buckets filled with barn mash. The temperature in the air had increased steadily and her hair was plastered to her face from perspiration. Red eyes turned and concentrated on the slender back of her master, watching the cobalt-haired girl stretch. The brunette waited patiently, a habit she gained over the years of continuous beatings and silences. This time her patience was rewarded.

Natsuki rolled her shoulders to work out the kinks before turning and walking to the barn's entrance. Shizuru was up and straight on her feet in an instant, obediently following the younger girl out. The brunette noticed, with slight apathy, that the Noble had ceased all tries to talk to her. Considering that Saeko had given the direct order for the tawny-haired girl to be her constant companion, Natsuki came down to the conclusion that the older girl would follow her around without question whether she liked it or not.

Jaw hardening, Shizuru wondered if her master had even acknowledged her presence throughout the day. She highly doubted that Natsuki didn't since whenever the slave had tried to close the gap between them, the younger girl always inched away, keeping their distance constant. Needless to say the day had been rather frustrating.

Giving a muted yawn, Shizuru followed Natsuki up the walkway and past the grassy pastures, her red eyes fluttering every now and then. It wasn't long before the sandy, dirt road turned into the concrete path that led to the manor's mahogany doors. Porcelain shoulders slumped forward and the brunette practically dragged herself to the entrance. She was exhausted and hadn't gotten any sleep since she had laid in her cell. Dim rubies gazed on hopefully as Natsuki pushed open the doors and slipped inside. Shizuru was quick to follow once again, trying to push aside her weariness for the moment.

Closing the door behind her, red eyes flickered up to see that the cobalt-haired aristocrat was already moving up the spiraling fleet of stairs. Inwardly groaning, the older girl rushed after her master. Her legs were quick to protest as she jogged up the stairs.

The silence stretched out as the two girls climbed to the second floor and turned down the hall. By now Shizuru realized they were heading back to her new room. The hope in her eyes rolled down to the pit of her stomach. Stiffly, she watched as Natsuki opened the door. Then the younger girl turned and said, "Take a shower before coming down to dinner. I'm sure Ami filled up your closet with some more clothes."

Crimson orbs followed the slender back until the emerald-eyed girl vanished at the hall's turn. A sigh passed through Shizuru's lips as she entered her quarters. Ami had left the room in its previous tidy manner. The brunette walked over to her bed and sat on it. Its soft blankets felt as foreign as everything else in the large home. Lean fingers then began to slip off the gray shoes. Placing them next to her bed, Shizuru rose and crossed the room to the bathroom.

The door clicked open and the brunette made her way inside. This time she actually had a chance to look around. Unlike her bedroom, the bathroom held a simple touch to it. The floor had a pattern consisting of white and creamy brown tiles. The toilet was a plain, ceramic white. A mirror hung over the sink. Crimson eyes then settled on the shower.

Shifting her feet on the cold surface, Shizuru felt that the pale room was a lot like her cell; small and cold. Inwardly shuddering at the thoughts in her head, the brunette began to unbutton her shirt. Without much to hold it on, the white cloth dropped to the floor easily. The work pants were next to go and they fell off her thin legs in a second. A few more flutters of cloth and the slave was stripped bare of everything. Well almost everything.

A small candle on the sink's top caught the shine of silver. Shizuru lifted her right hand and stared long and hard at the bracelet on her delicate wrist. The sterling adornment stood out against the pale skin and the red mark on her arm. Unlike the chains she had worn, the bracelet was light and loose, pleasantly cool to the touch. Shizuru suddenly scoffed.

_Cool to the touch and pleasant? I bet Kuga-sama's daughter would be cool to the touch, but not at all pleasant._

Small shoulders dropped and chestnut bangs concealed half of the girl's face. _I've already subjected myself so quickly, but she doesn't even want me around her. What am I suppose to do? Kuga-sama said I would be her companion, but what good is a companion if her master doesn't want to be within ten feet of her?_

Shizuru reached out and turned on the water, making sure to keep it at a relatively warm level. Although water hadn't been a luxury in the work camp, that didn't goes as to say that the slaves were always covered with dirt. Their master had had to keep up a reputation so a shower was usually scheduled once a week. This was just the first time Shizuru would have warm water during her shower.

The brunette drew the tan curtain shut as she stepped into the spray. The heated droplets ran invisible paths on her skin as she gripped the soap and washed her skinny form. Oaken locks turned into sorrel tresses, darkened by the amount of water seeping into the strands. The slave girl titled her head back and closed her eyes, letting the liquid run down her face. Minutes ticked by and at last Shizuru reached forward and turned off the shower head. The bracelet on her wrist remained unstained and the brunette wondered if it was water proof. Shrugging away the questions, she hopped out and looked for a towel.

The white cloth hung on a rack on the opposite wall of the mirror. A slight smile appeared on Shizuru's face as she padded toward it, relieved that Ami had decided to leave it close by. Grasping the pliable cloth, the brunette was about to wrap it around and dry herself when something caught her eye. Pools of blood passed over the rounded surface of a pale shoulder and centered on the looking glass.

Thin, long scars littered on the skin of her back. The straighter ones were the results of whiplashes with the curved ones caused by the heel of a heavy boot. There was also the faint sign of a burn mark near the neck and shoulder, yet it was barely visible against the porcelain skin as if it had been healed before it left a dark mark. In fact, she only knew the flaw was there because the event was still vivid in her mind.

Shizuru shuddered and enveloped herself in the towel. Her scarred feet left the bathroom quickly, unable to bear the image of her reflection. Granted, it wasn't the first time she had seen herself. After all, she had gazed into puddles left by rainstorms in the work yard. It was the fact that it was the first time seeing her reflection so clearly that made goose bumps appear on her flesh.

The brunette dug into her closet, pulling out an outfit similar to her earlier, just with a pair of blue pants instead. Shizuru glanced at the ticking clock on the nightstand. Her eyes widened as she saw the time. It had been a whole thirty minutes. Gaping in shock, the slave donned her outfit in a rush, hopping over to her gray shoes. Towel drying her hair with one hand, Shizuru put on her footwear with the other.

_I'm late, I'm late, I'm late! This is not good!_

The bedroom door opened with a click and closed with a slam as the thin girl raced down the hallway. The shower had refreshed her strength and soon she was hurrying down the stairs. Thanks to her accurate memory, the dining hall was easy to find. The mahogany doors burst open as Shizuru entered.

Twin pairs of icy emeralds and a set of sky blue eyes all looked up at the same time. Saeko had a piece of food halfway to her mouth while Natsuki had been drinking from her glass. Alyssa was in the same spot on her mother's lap, a baby bottle in her tiny hands. Needless to say the loud bang had surprised the Kuga family.

Placing her chopsticks down, Saeko flashed her new slave a grinning face. "So glad of you to join us Shizuru." Natsuki snorted at the words from behind the rim of her glass, but her mother chose to ignore this action. Instead, the cobalt-haired woman gestured to the seat at the far end of the table.

Dropping her head in shame and embarrassment, Shizuru walked over to her chair. Picking up her fork, she slowly ate her dinner. However, she was too busy sulking to enjoy the nutritious taste of the fine pasta. Soon enough she was able to drown out the family's chatter and the clinking of silverware.

_My first day and already I've done something wrong! I'm surprised she doesn't punish me for being late to the meal. _

Crimson eyes timidly lifted and came face to face with narrowed, green orbs. Shizuru cringed at the sight of her younger master's scowl. Natsuki obviously wasn't pleased that the evening had been interrupted by her slave's rude entrance. Wounded by the dissatisfaction in the young Noble's eyes, the brunette quickly ducked her head and went back to her food. She decided that the younger girl's glare was more than enough punishment.

"So how have you two been getting along?" Saeko's voice broke through the soft babble. Shizuru gripped her fork tightly and lifted her head a bit so she could peer through the screen of her bangs. Natsuki's back stiffened and the Kuga daughter gazed at her mother with a blank expression.

"Fine," she answered tersely. Her blank stare seemed almost hard on her ivory skin and her knuckles clutched her chopsticks with an iron grip.

Saeko slumped a bit and gave a childish pout, causing Natsuki to quirk an eyebrow. "Fine? Is that all? Natsuki that's so cruel. Did you two even talk to each other?"

Despite the unsophisticated appearance, there was a hint of genuine worry in the woman's voice. Catching the hint, Natsuki rolled her eyes. "It's not as if you can talk with someone who's mute Mother," the cobalt-haired girl said. Her voice sounded annoyed, disbelieving that the older Kuga had forgotten that Shizuru didn't speak.

The Noblewoman let out a small cough and straightened her posture, the faintest flush on her pale face. "Ah, yes good point. Well, perhaps that will change. Right, Shizuru?" Emerald eyes turned to face the solemn girl. All Saeko received was an empty stare.

_I don't know if I can talk. I've never talked before so what makes you think I can?_

The silence was broken when Alyssa let out a whine. Her bottle was now empty and she tugged on her mother's shirt. The woman chuckled and picked up her blonde child. "I think I'll take Alyssa to bed now." Standing up, she gestured that the servants could now pick up the dinner plates. As she walked out of the room, her voice carried back in a manner that was too cheerful. "Shizuru, escort Natsuki back to her room."

Natsuki was left looking like a fish as she gaped at her mother's departure. Her mouth opened and closed as she sat in her chair, green eyes wide. Meanwhile, the older girl had risen from her seat and walked over to her master. She was just in time to hear the aristocrat growl, "I don't need to be taken care of by someone who is only a year older than me!"

The slave halted and stared at the back of Natsuki's head, maple leaves rounding in surprise. _Is that why she can't stand my presence? She feels angry because her mother gave her someone to follow her around and look after her when they're only a year older?_

Tentatively, Shizuru reached out and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Sapphire strands whirled in the air as the Noble faced her slave. Beneath thin fingers, the shoulder tensed. Natsuki's surprised expression turned into an angry one. The younger girl roughly jerked back from the brunette's hand and got up, striding toward the open mahogany doors. Biting her lip, the brunette tagged after her like the girl's shadow. Like this morning, they didn't talk and Natsuki didn't make a suggestion that she wanted to.

Quietly the two girls climbed up the flight of stairs that led to the second floor. They took the path that led to Shizuru's bedroom, yet when they reached the familiar hall Natsuki continued on until they rounded a turn. A smaller staircase appeared and the brunette watched her master walk up it. Blinking her eyes tiredly, the older girl followed. Even as they were going down a new hall, the Noble refused to turn around and speak to her subordinate.

At last they stopped at a new door. The smooth, mahogany surface was broken by an intricate design of swirls curling around the edges. Nastuki placed her hand on the golden knob and opened the entrance to her room. As soon as the wooden barricade creaked open there was an explosion of barks and shaggy, brown fur.

Duran tackled his owner with obvious delight, sending the emerald-eyed girl falling back in a matter of limbs and dark hair. There was a slight thud as the Noble crashed into the brunette behind her. Crimson eyes widened in dismay as Shizuru found herself toppling back and unfortunately for her, the carpeted floor initiated a series of painful twitches. Inwardly groaning at her weak body, the slave lifted her head and gazed down at Natsuki, who was currently sandwiched between herself and Duran.

The chocolate pooch was fervently licking the younger girl's face, his tail wagging madly. A rough tongue was trailing saliva all over Natsuki's face, who was trying to push her excited puppy off of her. "Duran! Duran, no! Get off, you're squishing me!" the girl cried, her hands pushing away the dog's mouth.

What the Noble didn't notice was that the older person beneath her was suffocating under the weight of one master and a pet. Indeed, Shizuru's porcelain visage had taken on a light tinge of blue, her face scrunching up in such a way that her nose had wrinkled and her lips had thinned. Coughing slightly, the girl managed to tap Natsuki's shoulder. Viridian eyes turned and widened when they saw the pale blue face. Giving a harder shove, Duran was finally pushed away from the object of his excitement.

As soon as the weight was gone, Natsuki scrambled to her feet, her face covered in dog drool. She wiped off the slobber with her sleeve and faced her chamber door. Shizuru coughed when the younger girl was off her. Pushing up on her elbows, she too rose to her feet.

The tense and distant silence had taken an awkward turn. Both girls stood a foot apart, one with averted green eyes and one with waiting red orbs. The younger one kept her hand on the golden knob of her chambers, posture hunched and lined with a rigid stiffness.

Duran gazed from one girl to the other, his doe brown eyes looking a tad lost. The energetic pup raised one paw and scratched against his master's pants. The action was enough to snap Natsuki out of her reverie. The Noble patted her dog on the head and opened the door wider. Duran barked and padded in, his tail wagging back and forth. Placing a foot inside the doorway, the young girl turned and faced the waiting brunette. An impassive expression was on her face, rid of the disdain and coldness. Emerald eyes gazed steadily into crimson pools. The look was unnerving, as unnerving as her icy glare, but in a completely different way. Seconds ticked by in an agonizingly slow manner. Shizuru shuffled her feet, her nerves jittering about.

"Night, Fujino."

Broken at last, the silence was filled with two calm words. The brunette blinked as Natsuki slipped into her room and the door closed, hiding her from view. She was left standing there, alone in the dim hallway. Releasing the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, Shizuru turned around and began to head back to her own quarters.

_Goodnight, Natsuki-sama._

Her footsteps sounded off the walls, the noises ringing in her ears as she descended from the staircase. A tiny shiver ran down her spine. The stillness of the manor seemed suddenly ghost-like and eerie. Reaching her door, Shizuru opened it and entered.

Even in the dimness, she knew could see where everything was thanks to the night lamp on her bed stand. Walking over to her bed, the slave sat down and gently kicked off her gray shoes. Placing them close to the mattress and turning off the burning lamp, Shizuru at last let herself fall back onto the downy surface and stared at the ceiling. Her oaken tresses were splayed out as she lay there for a few moments. Then Shizuru began to feel the effects of exhaustion once more. Covering a quiet yawn with one hand, the scrawny slave crawled underneath the warm covers, her body curling into a tight ball.

_Perhaps this really is better than the work camp. Even if Natsuki-sama can't stand my presence, it won't be like this way forever will it? _

With one last unanswered question in mind, crimson eyes fluttered closed and the brunette finally let sleep claim her.

* * *

**Mystic: **At last! This chapter is done! The waiting is over! FINALLY! I can rest some more! This chapter gave me a harder time then the last one! D: It was hard to fit in some ShizNat interaction, while trying to keep them distant. I sure as heck hope you guys are satisfied with the amount for now.

-takes off hat and holds it out- Reviews! Reviews for the poor!


	8. VII: Mother, No Mother

**Mystic: **At last! It's here! After days of thinking and rubbing my temples I finally got this chapter out! I hope no one got annoyed by the wait. I keep updating later and later since my chapters are getting a bit longer. Gah it's frustrating! DX

Oh and one more thing. For those wondering when Shizuru will speak, all I can say is, be patient? ;3 Eh, well, here enjoy! -shoves chapter to waiting people-

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Mai HiME. I never will because I'm too broke. XP Sunrise is rich enough to own it.

* * *

She was awake before the sun rose. 

Years of waiting in the dark for the rapping of knuckles against cell bars had turned her into a light sleeper. Countless misfortunes had turned her dream world into a series of harsh visions. Was it really any wonder she awoke up before the sunrise?

Wide eyes stared at the ceiling, their bloody pools luminous in the dark. A thin sheen of sweat was evident on her neck and forehead. Pale hands clutched the bed sheets and nails dug into her palms through the cloth. A nightmare had disrupted her slumber in the middle of the night, causing her to toss and turn for the rest of the twilight hours. As soon as she had seen those uncaring gray eyes in her dream, she'd awoken with a start, her form trembling and unbelievably cold.

Now here she was, lying on her bed with the sheets in her grip. The brunette blinked, her eyes misting for a moment at the memory of the nightmare's terrifying scenes. Shuddering, she drew the covers back and rose from her spot. Padding over to the only window in the room, Shizuru placed a hand on the surface, leaning her forehead against the pane. Her bed quarters faced the west side of the estate so she was looking out at the dense forest that the Kugas had on their land.

It had been two and a half months since she'd come to serving the wealthy family and in those months she had been able to figure out where everything was in the mansion. Of all things, the most important thing she memorized was Natsuki's room, stationed on the third floor. Despite the constant amount of time the two spent together, the Noble girl continued to keep her slave at a distance, speaking to her only when she had an order or when she was giving small reprimands.

Sighing and leaning further on the window pane, Shizuru diverted her attention away from the still darkened sky and to the stable seen in the distance. A frown marred the girl's face as she noticed the lights were on. Worry clouded her mind.

_Odd. The stable hands leave before night comes. The maids and butlers are also inside the manor before dinner. What could be going on?_

Crimson eyes caught a shadow in the dark. Shizuru's frown deepened as she saw a figure move out of the mare and gelding barn. The dark shape then ran back to the manor, a lamp in hand. Surprise flashed on the slave's face when she recognized the graying hair of Yuuto. Rushing over to the door, Shizuru pulled it open and peeked out. Her ears caught the faint sound of heavy footfalls. Moments later the old butler ran into view, his face flushed. However, he halted when he saw the young brunette.

"Ah! Fujino-san come with me! Cloudynight is in labor!" He exclaimed as he grabbed the slave's arm and tugged her out of her doorway. Rushing to keep up with his longer legs, Shizuru followed him to the third floor.

Yuuto hurried up the staircase, lamp held tightly in one hand. The man passed Natsuki's door and headed further down the hallway. Shizuru on the other hand stopped and rapped her knuckles on the oaken barricade, heart thudding in her chest.

_Natsuki-sama, please wake up!_

Frustrated that she had no voice, the brunette banged on her master's door, willing the younger girl to wake. The click of the door handle warned Shizuru to step back. A pair of annoyed and sleepy green eyes appeared from behind the wooden surface, silently glaring at the older girl. Natsuki rubbed one of her eyes with a fist as she grumbled, "Damn it Fujino! Do you know what time it is?! It's not even dawn!"

The brunette flinched at the angry tone before turning around and pointing. The Noble looked in the direction her slave pointed to just as Saeko and Yuuto appeared. Her mother had hastily put on a coat around her sleeping gown and Yuuto still looked flushed. Natsuki frowned as the two came closer, asking what was wrong.

"Cloudynight's giving birth! Hurry and put your coat on Natsuki!" Saeko said as she hurried past her daughter and down the hall. The young girl opened her mouth in a silent 'oh' before hurrying back inside her room.

Shizuru tailed after her master and to her closet as Natsuki fumbled around her spacious bedroom, looking for her shoes. The Noble grumbled about as she pulled the black loafers on, her face still quite annoyed from the earlier intrusion. Just as she turned around though she found herself being wrapped in a dark brown jacket, the sleeves quickly secured around her arms. Shizuru straightened the coat for a moment and then pushed the door wider. Natsuki grabbed a small lamp off her nightstand and rushed out, lighting the oil. Her slave was quick to tag after her.

The air was brisk, mid-November bringing a chilly wind in the coming dawn. Shivering beneath the light outfit she wore, Shizuru followed the running girl in front of her. Natsuki's dark blue hair bounced and flapped in the wind as she hurried toward the stables, excitement and anxiety emitting from her body in waves. The emotions only caused the brunette behind her to bite her lip in apprehension. Her stomach flipped as the Noble pushed the barn door open and scurried inside. Shizuru caught the flapping door and closed it, gratefully embracing the gentle warmth within the wooden structure.

The wind that had howled in her ears dropped and was replaced by the sound of grunts and the occasional nicker. Chewing on her lip, the slave girl peered into Cloudynight's stall, her blood-red eyes immediately finding the forms of her masters.

Saeko was kneeling next to the grulla, one hand on her belly and the other stroking the mare's neck in soothing motions. Natsuki hovered behind her mother, her small palms placed upon the woman's shoulders, as if searching for support. Yuuto stood behind the two, both lamps held high in his grasp. Red orbs flickered to the beast's sweat laden coat, the silver hairs darkening into a stormy gray. The horse lifted her head and stared at her swollen belly, nostrils flaring as contractions rippled inside her. Ears perked up and flicked, topaz eyes watching the steady movement behind her tail.

Shizuru gripped the stall door nervously as Saeko crooned to the struggling mare, her voice low and soft. The hand on the mare's stomach made repeated, circling motions. Behind black glasses, emerald irises were comforting and gentle. Natsuki was less patient, her brow creased as she waited excitedly behind the Noblewoman, lips parted as if ready to cry out in joy anytime.

Cloudynight let out a soft whinny as she strained her neck, her stomach convulsing. Shizuru gripped the stall door tighter, her heart thumping in her chest. Beneath the silky hairs of the mare's tail she could see something moving, something entering the world of life. The mare's legs kicked out on the hay as she fought to push her foal out of her. A grunt escaped her as she flattened her ears, muscles straining.

Saeko continued to croon softly to Cloudynight, "Push girl, push." Her ivory hands traversed over the horse's grulla coat, settling on the small beast behind her. Natsuki watched with anxious eyes, her form quiet with baited breath. Her mother grasped the flesh of dark legs and pulled, gritting her teeth. "C'mon sweetheart."

Cloudynight let out another whinny and her stomach gave one last contraction. In a burst of slick wetness and bright oil-commenced light, Shizuru saw the damp coat of a newly born foal. Rubbing her eyes to clear her vision, the brunette leaned a bit forward. Natsuki was by her mother's side in an instant, her viridian pools taking in the sight of the young horse. Saeko was grinning from ear to ear as the newly made mother turned her head around and proceeded to clean her foal's face. The little thing let out a startled nicker, ears too large for its head pricking up in curiosity. Eyes bright with light, but as deep as dark chocolate gazed at the humans. Shizuru smiled at the adorable sight, taking in the horse's visage.

Legs were long and thin, but showed promise of being strong and slender in the future. The foal's dark chocolate orbs were brimming with brilliance, a sign of how healthy it was. In fact, already the baby was trying to stand on all four hooves. It let out a nicker as it fell back down, hay catching on the damp coat that was as black as night. A picture of cuteness, the little fighter earned a round of delighted laughter. Saeko was standing now, observing the foal with pride. Cloudynight nudged the little black with her muzzle, encouraging it to stand once more. Bobbing its head at the attention, the baby pushed upwards, legs trembling as it finally stood on all fours.

"What are you going to name him?" Yuuto asked, looking down at the excited child. Natsuki grinned as she looked up at the elderly man, her eyes as bright as the colt's. The brilliance on her face was a discomforting reminder for Shizuru.

"Mayo?" The younger girl asked, her expression hopeful. Almost immediately, Saeko gave her daughter a disapproving look. Seeing the look her mother gave her, Natsuki deflated and crossed her arms, grumbling about the unfairness of it all.

Oblivious to the debate, the blue-black colt was nudging Cloudynight's belly, his mouth seeking milk. Latching onto her, the foal wagged his tail as he drank greedily. His mother nuzzled him affectionately, topaz eyes glimmering with what looked like pride. Shizuru placed her chin on the stall door and watched the two equines from behind the safety of the wooden barricade.

Minutes ticked by and the dim sky began to light up outside the barn, spilling sun beams through the windows. One ray of golden shine splashed onto the small colt's rear, mixing with the short strands of midnight black. The little horse let out a surprised nicker and turned his head, eyeing the light with pricked ears and curious brown eyes. Bobbing his head and tossing his chunky mane, the foal kicked out his hind legs at the sun beams. Yuuto laughed at the colt's spirit, his sorrel orbs twinkling with amusement.

"Quite the little fighter isn't he?" The butler asked, placing his hand on Natsuki's shoulder. As if she had come to a realization, the young girl snapped her fingers and smiled slightly, emeralds lighting up.

"That's it! Strife's his name!"

Saeko glanced over at her daughter, her face slightly puzzled. Her brow was creased as she stroked Cloudynight's neck. "Strife? Are you sure?" At the nod the Noble child gave her, the woman shrugged faintly and nodded. "Strife it is then."

Not at all caring that he had a name now, Strife wobbled over to the small brunette that had been observing the scene in complete silence. Throwing away all elegance much like his mother had, the foal thrust his muzzle forward in Shizuru's face, startling the young slave out of her reverie. The girl jumped back, her feet backpedaling as she eyed the curious chocolate orbs with shock and fear. Goosebumps appeared on her arms as she recalled the way the horses had banged their strong hooves against their stall doors on her first day at the manor. Strife let out a tiny whinny and stretched his head forward, trying to catch the chestnut locks that looked suspiciously tasty to him. However, Shizuru didn't make it easy for him, choosing to stay at a safe distance.

_There's no way I'm stepping any closer now! _

Natsuki snickered at the display, her green pools shining almost mischievously. "Maybe his nickname should be He-Who-Scares-Fujino?"

The words earned her a slap on the head from her mother. Letting out a sharp cry, the cobalt-haired girl rubbed her aching skull and glared darkly at Saeko, a look which was wholly returned by the Noblewoman. Sparks seemed to fly between the two stubborn aristocrats, their small quarrel distracting them from Shizuru's inner turmoil.

The brunette was gazing at her masters in a tired way, her crimson orbs half-hidden and her shoulders slumped. The frightening nightmares had taken their toll on her and the labor, though done without complications, had zapped her remaining strength. Her naturally pale skin was even paler.

Yuuto, an observant man by nature, seemed to notice the brunette's conflict and took pity on her. The man shut off the burning lamps, no longer needing their light and bowed to his employer. "If you'll excuse me, Kuga-sama, I must check on the other mares. Some of them have already foaled and others will come soon. I expect you'll want to get back to young Alyssa, correct?"

The glaring contest broke and Saeko straightened her back, her face taking on a lighter expression. "Yes of course. I left her so suddenly, she must be wanting me back." The Noble patted her daughter's head and made her way to the stall door. Shizuru was quick to open it, fumbling with the lock. Witnessing the girl's tentative nature, the cobalt-haired woman smiled reassuringly and walked out of the barn. Yuuto bowed to his younger mistress and walked down the aisle, lamps still in hand. Natsuki was left to watch the bonding scene between mare and foal, her excitement dimming down to a soft glow. Either she forgot about her or chose to ignore her presence, the younger girl paid Shizuru no mind.

Inwardly sighing at the lack of acceptance, the older girl placed her chin on the door and reverted back to watching the scene. Crimson eyes took in the way Natsuki petted the mare's neck affectionately. As quiet as a rabbit, the brunette leaned a little closer. Fate was unkind to her however because Strife picked up her movements instinctively. The black foal wagged his tail and bounded over, pushing his curious face into Shizuru's. The brunette leaned back a little, eyes widening.

Natsuki snickered again at the frightened response to the colt's actions. Walking over to the two, the Noble reached over and buried her hand in Strife's small mane. Proving that he was indeed becoming a quick learner, Strife recognized the gesture of affection and nuzzled the girl's face, his whiskers tickling the ivory flesh. The easy connection between the two already caused a twinge in Shizuru's heart. The brunette frowned and lowered her gaze, lips thinning.

"He's not going to hurt you."

Crimson eyes blinked at the quiet words. Natsuki lifted her head, forest spheres gazing from behind strands of dark sapphire hair. The Noble was biting her lip, her face a bit anxious as she stroked the blue-black colt's neck. Chestnut hair shifted to the side as the older girl titled her head, eyes curious and bewildered. The look, accompanied with the natural anxiety that seemed to come with Shizuru's visage, caused Natsuki's lips to twitch downward and her voice to grow colder.

"You can pet him you know! He's not a beast with fangs and claws!" She scolded, eyes flaring like green fire as they settled on the thin brunette.

The slave jumped back, a flush of color painting her porcelain cheeks. Icy emeralds seemed to zone in on the older girl, locking onto the pale cheeks that still showed a hint of clear bone. Even though it had been nearly three months of daily and hearty meals, Shizuru was still pale and skinny. It wasn't something that had failed to escape Natsuki's hawk-like eyes.

The silence stretched over them, crackling with awkward tension. Tentatively, the brunette moved forward and held out her hand. Strife perked his ears and reached out with his muzzle. The dark horse nuzzled softly into the girl's outstretched hand, his lips nibbling gently on the porcelain skin. A small smile curled Shizuru's lips upwards and she scratched at the colt's chin. Emerald eyes took in the scene with an aloof expression, but holding a vague glimmer of interest.

Proud that no misdeeds had gone between her colt and her slave, Natsuki straightened and patted Cloudynight's face, the mare's gentle nicker vibrating in the air. However one green eye was trained on the brunette. Footfalls broke the tranquil scene and both girls looked up. Yuuto was approaching with a feed bucket, a kindly smile on his face.

"Forgive me girls, but I believe it's time you let those two bond and eat." The butler said as he slipped into the stall and placed the bran mash down. The grulla bobbed her head and dipped her muzzle in, eating happily. Strife wagged his tail and soon followed his mother's example, his lips seeking sweet milk from her.

"Ah, right." Natsuki mumbled softly as she stepped back a bit to let the man in. Shizuru immediately went for the door and pulled it open, patiently waiting for her master to step out. Giving a last pat on the neck to both horses, the younger girl backed out of the stall.

Yuuto gave them a gentle smile again and said, "Breakfast will be ready about this time."

The girl nodded and turned to leave the barn. Shizuru closed the stall, dipped her head in respect to the old butler, and rushed after Natsuki quickly, making sure to keep their respective distance as usual.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

Today's dish was surprisingly simple. Sweet potatoes with vegetables on the side. Considering they were easy to pick up, Shizuru had no trouble using chopsticks this time. The brunette plopped the food into her mouth, chewing absentmindedly as she watched the Kuga family in their daily squabble. As was to be expected now, Natsuki and Saeko had come across a topic they disagreed upon. Today's topic: Duran. Naughty or nice?

Sipping on the bitter tea that she had accustomed to getting as her daily drink, Shizuru watched mother and daughter argue with passive eyes. Apparently, as soon as he had been let out, Duran had charged and dug up the flower beds in the garden with vigor. Needless to say, the manor now had half a dozen holes behind it instead of a sweet-smelling garden.

"He was just playing Mother!" Natsuki cried, determined to defend her excited puppy, who, at the moment, was comfortably laying down next to her chair. His paws had been cleaned of the filth that had clung to them when he had entered the dining hall, his tail wagging excitedly and petals clinging to his cocoa brown fur.

"Playing or not, he tore all the flowerbeds up Natsuki!" Saeko said, managing to pop some potatoes in her mouth and speak at the same time, a feat Shizuru found both peculiar and admirable.

Stubborn sparks flew between the two Nobles, their identical emeralds lighting up with green fire. How they managed to talk, eat, drink, and still be as clean as ever was beyond the brunette. Sipping her tea, Shizuru felt something or rather _someone_ tug on her ankle. Blinking in confusion, the slave ducked her head under the table in time to see Alyssa crawl away, the devious child laughing gleefully.

Looking up, Shizuru watched with a small smile as the little blonde crawled up her sister's leg and set herself upon Natsuki's lap, humming a tune contentedly. The squabble between Natsuki and Saeko was finally broken as Ami walked in, holding a tray of snacks and a bottle of mayonnaise. "Snacks are done!" Ami chirped happily, setting the toasted bread and pale substance done.

Immediately, Natsuki and Saeko perked up, their faces being split by grins as they reached toward the snacks. Their hands worked quickly, spreading the mayo on the golden bread and popping it into their mouths. Shizuru twitched at the heavenly look on the cobalt-haired maidens' faces. This was the oddest thing about the Kuga family, their addiction to the unhealthy food product.

_And they wonder why I still don't accept all their offers of food._

The brunette felt a strange feeling crawl up her arms and wrap itself around her chest as she continued to watch the happy family. Her throat suddenly felt constricted and she found it hard to swallow. Her fingertips tingled as she saw Saeko lift Alyssa from Natsuki's lap and toss her into the air. The child let out a delighted gurgle as the woman caught her and brought a bottle to her lips. Natsuki munched on her mayo-flavored toast with a small smile, her viridian eyes filled with fondness toward her mother and little sister. Despite their constant bickering, they were usually happy at the dining table.

It created an empty feeling in Shizuru's stomach. Crimson eyes dulled as the young slave lowered her head, flaxen locks veiling her eyes. Her hands paused in the air and she dropped them, the chinkling of fine silver lost on her ears now. The sheer joy of the wealthy family caused a twinge in her heart and her vision blurred, the pale skin of her hand and the dark color of the table mixing together. Her eyes felt hot and they stung. The discontent from Strife's birth now seemed a bit clearer to her.

_Where's my mother?_

The burning behind her eyes intensified. Shizuru reached up and rubbed her eyes hard, forcing the stinging sensation to vanish. It wouldn't do any good to cry at the dining table in the middle of breakfast. The result would either grant her a worried face or a glare. She was betting on the latter coming from Natsuki.

"Oi! Fujino!"

Her master's sharp voice made her look up. Shizuru blinked expectantly at the younger girl, her body tense and ready to rise if need be. Natsuki wiped her mouth with a napkin and stood, raising her hand as the signal to follow. The brunette was off her chair in an instant, glad she had finished her meal quickly enough.

"Mother we're headed back to the stables!" The Noble girl said as she exited the dining hall.

"Have fun dear," Saeko replied, too busy playing with Alyssa to actually notice that her daughter had left in the middle of breakfast. Shaking her head slightly at her older master's demeanor, Shizuru followed Natsuki with her adapted silence. With her master's fast pace, it took mere minutes for the duo to exit the manor.

The night had changed from frightening into a day filled with chill beauty. Autumn was in high spirits, the leaves on the bushes changing colors from a cinnamon brown to a ginger red. A breeze occasionally fluttered in the air, pushing the fallen leaves into the sky for a few moments before they fell back down to the ground.

Shizuru paused to take in a breath of the fresh wind, her eyes momentarily closing. When she opened them, Natsuki stood a few yards away, sending her the glare that said to hurry up. A sheepish and slightly shamed look crossed the slave's face as she hurried to catch up with the younger girl. Natsuki's lips curled upwards a bit, a satisfied glint in her emerald orbs.

As they walked along the dirt path, the horses in the pasture let out a few whinnies, trying to gain their attention. Shizuru eyed them warily, her fingers twitching and her feet itching to step farther away from the wooden fence. The sheer power of their muscles and their size still frightened her. The brunette was thankful when the barn came into view. The familiar bustle inside relaxed her muscles. The geldings and mares were far more gentle than the rowdy stallions out in the paddocks.

Natsuki pushed the wooden doors in and slipped inside, Shizuru only steps behind now. The younger girl went right to Cloudynight's stall, her steps eager. A ghost of a smile appeared on the older girl's face at her master's hidden joy. The mere fact that the beautiful obsidian colt was hers seemed to elate Natsuki. The Noble leaned against the stall door, eyes sparkling and filled with delight. Making sure not to get too close, Shizuru placed herself two feet away from her master. Her taller height helped her see the new family.

The scene was warm and quiet, wrapped with bits of comfort and content. Strife was nestled happily in the hay, his doe eyes closed and his head settled on the front of his legs. His flanks rose and fell with ease, indicating good dreams. The tips of his ears barely flicked as he slept. Cloudynight hovered over her son protectively, topaz stones watching the two girls out of the corner of her vision, her muzzle lowered in a tin bucket. She drank the water quietly so as not to disturb her slumbering foal. It was calm and quiet, and the entirety of the setting flooded the barn, the typical ruckus just a tad softer than usual.

Natsuki leaned her cheek on the door, her expression softening. A few strands of midnight blue slid down her forehead, creating a more relaxed and mussed expression. The warm atmosphere seemed to affect her as well, chipping away the cold wall that she had. Such a sight caused an ache in Shizuru's chest.

It was a mixture of peace and discontent. The feelings rolled in her stomach and brought a bitter taste in her mouth. Crimson eyes flickered to the aloof Noble and then back to the quiet horses, their depths pooling with increasing confusion. Why she was feeling such strange emotions was beyond her. After all, she was only a child and there was a limit to how much a child's mind could understand the emotions of the human heart. It left Shizuru feeling awkward and nervous all at once, a feeling that further threatened to override the comfortable scenery.

_Where's my mother? Why do I feel so empty?_

The complexity of the situation caused a whine to rise in her throat. Since she had eyes like a hawk, Shizuru wasn't surprised to discover that Natsuki had the ears of a bloodhound. The cobalt-haired girl turned her head as soon she heard the small noise. Viridian pools stared long and hard at the brunette beside her, observing her in that clipped, aloof way that made Shizuru squirm.

"What's wrong?" Natsuki asked, though to the older girl it sounded more like an angry bark. Her back stiffened and she turned to face her master, crimson eyes boldly staring back for the first time and for the first time since she'd been brought here, Natsuki looked at her. _Really _looked at her.

Blood-red glimmered with exhaustion and turmoil, the dark bags hanging below only accentuating further to the pale, almost sickly appearance. Chestnut locks draped over Shizuru's face, framing her protruding cheekbones and face. Hair that should've been healthy was lackluster, evidence of the neglect and abuse the older girl had suffered in her early years. Lips that were just beginning to look pink were thin and held tightly. The raw skin of her wrists was gone, but her flesh was still porcelain light, still white. Fingers were more bony than they were lean.

One ivory hand, healthy and filled with strength, reached up and brushed away the older girl's bangs. It settled on her forehead, as if feeling her temperature. Natsuki narrowed her eyes, the emeralds turning into fine, icy chips. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?"

It sounded more like a statement than a question. Shizuru blinked slowly and lowered her head, nodding a bit. She recognized the angry glint in the younger girl's eyes. _She's either angry with me or angry at something else. Most likely angry at me._

At that time it didn't occur to her that Natsuki could possibly be angry at herself for not noticing earlier. The only thing that occurred to her then was that her master was paying attention to her. The younger girl chewed on her lip, thinking. Shizuru waited patiently, crimson eyes flicking up to peer at her furrowed brow. In the barn's warm silence she waited, crimson orbs staring at Natsuki shyly.

"I got it." The younger girl said. The brunette perked up and looked expectantly at her master. However, instead of answering the cobalt-haired girl rushed out of the stables leaving a surprised slave behind. Slapping her forehead, Shizuru hurried after the Noble, closing the oak doors behind. Inwardly she was grateful to be away from the contented scene. It had caused a minor discomfort in her chest. Outwardly, she was wishing Natsuki didn't run so fast.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

It was decided then. After telling Saeko about her companion's condition, Shizuru would be moved into the room right next to Natsuki's. How this would improve her sleeping circumstances was beyond her. She merely accepted the spoken fact that Natsuki wanted to keep an eye on her. Something along the lines of, "If I'm going to have someone following me around all day, then they should at least be fit! That includes eight hours of rest!"

Saeko had laughed at her daughter's explanation and for once didn't argue with her. The woman had made quick work on telling the servants that they were to clean up the guest room next to Natsuki's quarters. All day a group of people worked on cleaning the bedroom, scrapping away dust and making it look brand new. Crimson eyes watched the move in silence and crimson eyes noticed the easy air between mother and daughter.

When everything was done, Shizuru stood in the middle of her new room, observing the surroundings. Frankly, it didn't look any different from her previous one, except that it was larger with a bigger bathroom. The brunette blinked and turned to face Natsuki. Her mouth opened and the sound in her throat only got halfway. Blood-red pools widened.

The younger girl stood by the window, facing the coming darkness with an aloof expression. Sapphire tresses rolled down her shoulders and fell against her back in smooth waves. Moonlight pierced the glass, shedding silver beams on the girl's ivory skin. Emeralds faced the dark sky with a mysterious glint. The image of Saeko in the dark on the night she had met her came to Shizuru's mind.

_They really are alike._

Tentatively, fearing that she would break the image, the brunette stepped closer and placed a pale hand on Natsuki's shoulder. The girl tensed before turning to look at her, the aloof expression turning into the cold one she recognized. The brunette offered her master a small, shy grin.

Natsuki quirked an eyebrow at the action, her emerald orbs now were more curious than distant. A long moment stretched before she turned to the door. "It's getting late. Get some sleep Fujino." She ordered, striding toward the door without looking back. The discontent came back.

_Still nothing right?_

Black loafers paused at the doorway and hesitance was evident in the way the Noble held the door knob. Maple leaves peered curiously at the slender figure's back. Shizuru titled her head to the side, flaxen locks shifting against her skin. Even though Natsuki didn't face her, the slave girl could tell the Noble was mulling over something. Whatever it was caused her to tighten her grip on the door handle. Knuckles protruded from the tight grip and the moon caught blue-green veins in its luminous beams. She took half a step forward before stopping; forest orbs were already turning to face her.

"Goodnight Fujino."

The blood within her rushed and created a tremor of emotion inside. The stare and the greeting itself were different from before. The words were laced with just a hint of summer's warmth. The right corner of small lips was curled upwards, the barest hints of a smile there. Shizuru titled her head to the side, her gaze almost questioning. Natsuki just shook her head, a glimmer of amusement-

_She's amused?!_

-in her eyes. Waving off the inquisitive look, the younger girl closed the door with a soft click, leaving a surprised slave behind in the room. Mouth slightly open in wide-eyed wonder and curiosity, Shizuru vaguely realized her feet moved her from the window pane and to the edge of her bed. Flopping down on her back unceremoniously, red orbs peered up at the ceiling, the rush of emotion from before finally simmering down. The clock on her nightstand ticked by, seconds slowly passing. A sigh filtered pass her lips and Shizuru crawled under her covers. Natsuki had told her to get some rest and she couldn't ignore a blatant order like that.

Laying her head on the soft pillow, she noted that the nightmare from last night seemed so long. The slave curled up on her side, a slight smile on her face, but hidden turmoil swirled in her eyes. The day had nagged at her and it wasn't just because of her nightmares. Shizuru shut her eyes and forced her body to sleep. She shoved away her complex thoughts and feelings, deciding that rest was better than thinking. Eventually, night's blanket draped over Shizuru and lulled the brunette to sleep. Yet one thought prickled at her mind and it just wouldn't go away.

_This is happiness.._

…_but why do I feel as if…_

…_as if something's missing?_

* * *

**Mystic: **-wipes forehead- Finally. I wonder how many times I've said that word. Anyway, this chapter is done at last and my writer's block is gone! That calls for a victory dance! -dances- I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter. I had a tough time writing it and only finished it after some serious thinking. D: Now my head hurts and my brain feels as if it's been squished against a metal wall or something. Oh yeah, does it feel as if I'm rushing things because for some reason I keep getting that feeling. Am I rushing things? D: 

Ack, whatever! -rubs eyes tiredly- Reviews are my sleep pills and are most appreciated by this here author.


	9. VIII: Farther Still?

**Mystic: **I liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive! Hi everyone, I'm back and ready for action! Lucky for me, the weather's cleared! I'm not hot anymore, I can sleep now! Yes! Ok, I'll stop now. Here you go. -hands chapter over-

**Side Note: **School's started so my updates will possibly be slower unless I stop procrastinating and actually finish up my work so I can have my free time faster.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Mai HiME. I probably never will, but I can still dream. Right? Right?!

* * *

Sunrise peeked through the golden-embroidered curtains, warming her back as she towel-dried her hair. Shizuru shook her head of the little remains of droplets in her chestnut tresses. The young girl peered at the auric rays, feeling their glow on her skin. Red orbs blinked as bare feet made their way over to the window pane. Fall had passed and winter had come and gone. Spring was heavy in the air, caressing the earth with new life. Even from this distance she could see small, pink flowers blooming along the pastures. The forest's trees had vibrant leaves growing, their branches now filled with foliage. The sky was a bright blue, white clouds drifting lazily in the air. It was a beautiful day. 

Shizuru grinned slightly and opened the window, letting the morning breeze blow into her room. Her nostrils flared as she caught the scent of the wind. The draft sifted her bangs, allowing her crimson eyes to gaze fully at the clear scenery. Breathing softly, Shizuru turned around and headed to her wardrobe, opening the closet and plucking out a light blue shirt. The towel around her dropped to the floor, leaving only the sun's rays and the breeze to dry her skin. Hands worked swiftly to button up the blouse and pull up the brown trousers. The porcelain appendages slipped small feet into gray loafers and the scarred back straightened. Fixing her collar, Shizuru gave another slight smile at the shining sun and exited her room.

_Today will be a good day._

Feeling her spirit lift the young girl turned to the dark door next to her own bedroom. Quietly, the slave walked over and raised her hand. The knuckles rapped quickly against the wooden surface. The brunette waited patiently, her keen ears listening intently for the sounds to come. _Any minute now._

There was the sound of ruffling cloth and then a growl. Crimson eyes perked up and Shizuru waited a bit longer. _Rustle, growl, come._

Footfalls sounded and the brunette took a step back. The dark door opened and angry emeralds filled her vision. Sapphire hair was bedraggled and a few strands stuck out. Natsuki's face was set into an angry glower, her teeth bare in an irritated snarl. One hand clutched the door's edge so hard, Shizuru wondered why it didn't break under the pressure. Inwardly wincing, the slave girl mentally berated herself for waking up the Noble at an early time. Natsuki surely wasn't a morning person. As a peace offering, the slight smile on the brunette's face turned into a tentative one. Although if that didn't work, her legs were always ready to turn and run.

Icy verdigris eyes narrowed and the younger girl stood glaring at her servant, clad only in a pair of baby blue pajamas. Apparently, Natsuki deemed Shizuru's cautious smile worthy and turned away, heading back into her room. The brunette breathed a soft sigh of relief, glad that she had escaped the girl's wrath. However, before she could fully relax her muscles, a blur of chocolate crashed into her, sending her to the carpeted floor. A silent groan passed the brunette's lips as she closed her eyes from the mild shock of pain. A rough, wet tongue was currently in the process of covering her face with excessive amounts of drool.

Duran wagged his tail furiously as he covered Shizuru with happy licks. Coughing under the dog's weight, the crimson-eyed girl pushed him off of her, scratching him behind the ears to satisfy his need for attention. The pup wagged his tail even faster and let out a bark, cocoa eyes bright. The slight smile returned and Shizuru petted Duran's head fondly. _Silly puppy._

Standing up, the girl wiped away the slobber with her sleeve. Her crimson gaze lifted and she peeked into the spacious room. Her master was pulling on a blue jacket, the collar and sleeves decorated with gold lace. The clothing was similar in style to Saeko's coat, yet visibly smaller. The younger girl had already slipped on her black trousers and dark shoes. Pulling the sleeves in place and fixing her hair, Natsuki turned around and Shizuru stepped aside to let her through. Customary for them now the cobalt-haired girl turned and walked down the hallway, her slave a few paces behind. Duran yipped and rushed forward, placing himself at the Noble's side.

The trio walked in silence, climbing down the spiraling stairs that led to the first floor. It wasn't long before they came to the manor's entrance. Yet instead of taking the right route that opened up into the dining room, Natsuki headed toward the oak doors. Shizuru's stomach gave a feeble growl and the brunette sighed, wishing they would take time to eat. However as usual, Natsuki had different things in mind. Pale shoulders dropped a bit and the brunette stared almost helplessly as the younger girl pushed the doors aside, striding quickly to the paddocks.

Natsuki's voice drifted back to her. "Oi! Fujino! Pick up the pace!"

With a start Shizuru ran forward, pushing her longer legs to catch up to her master. Duran barked excitedly as he chased after the two, his chocolate fur bouncing in the wind. Natsuki looked over her shoulder to see if the brunette was following. Crimson met emerald for a moment and a gleam of satisfaction entered the younger girl's eyes. Before Shizuru could do anything though, the moment was gone and green pools turned away. The frustration from months before bubbled in the nine year-old's chest and she huffed to pushed it back down.

_I have to be patient._

The older girl closed her eyes and mentally brushed away the ill feelings. Maple leaves opened and the slave continued to follow her master. The silence between the trio was soon broken by the sound of twittering birds. Curious orbs followed the flight of small, mottled gray creatures. The red eyes then slid down to see the nearing of a great paddock. Horses were scattered here and there, all of them mares with their foals. Among the browns, chestnuts, grays, and sorrels, only two consisted of a grulla and a pure black colt. The dark fur made Strife that much easier to find.

Forest orbs considerably brightened and Natsuki walked toward the fence. The Noble placed her feet atop the structure and whistled, the sound ringing across the herd of horses. A dark, little head peeked under a gray belly and adorable, doe brown eyes blinked. The little colt gave a high-pitched whinny before bounding forward, leaving his mother to graze alone.

Natsuki let out a full-fledged grin as she reached over and ruffled Strife's mane, her voice letting out a soft coo every now and then. The colt swished his tail delightedly and bobbed his head. Duran whimpered at Natsuki's feet, feeling jealous of the other creature's attention. Crimson eyes watched the whole scene from a few yards away.

Even though mares usually had the strongest bonds with their mothers, Strife was already quite attached to Natsuki and the same went for the Noble girl. The fine foal showed early signs of strength and stamina. His gangly legs had the potential to be long and slender. He was a colt to be proud of. Born from a valuable stud, Strife would not be sold for military purposes. He was to stay at the Kuga estate and possibly, if Natsuki wanted to enter him, race over jumps or over a track.

Seeing her master in a pleased state, Shizuru decided to step closer. Her feet padded quietly over the ground until she was standing just behind and to the side of the cobalt-haired girl. One pale hand reached out through the fence and offered itself to Strife. Chocolate eyes took notice of the older girl with tasty looking hair. Black ears quivering the foal bumped his nose into Shizuru's hand and sniffed. Nudging the appendage a few times, the dark equine finally nuzzled into the porcelain palm, initiating a small smile from the brunette. Soon an ivory hand joined the alabaster limb, the lean fingers digging into the ebony mane and ruffling it again. In silence the two stayed, brought closer by the colt's desire for attention.

The scene was laden with a comfortable reticence, nickers and teeth gnawing on grass the only noises that broke out. Content with the chance to be closer, maple eyes shot a secret glance at the girl beside her. Emerald orbs were calm and relaxed, a lazy smile on Natsuki's face. The small smile on Shizuru's lips curled higher at the tender expression. She felt strangely happy from the chance to see the younger girl smile.

_Perhaps now I can fulfill Kuga-sama's wishes. After all, at least this way there's no tension.  
_

Duran's enthusiastic barks disrupted the calm stillness. Two pairs of eyes with equal curiosity glanced over at the pup. Wagging his tail once more Duran barked at the approaching figures. Even in the distance, Saeko was distinguishable by her long, blue coat. The woman had Alyssa atop her shoulders, the blonde child currently playing with the black glasses her mother wore. Ami walked beside the two Nobles, holding a woven basket. The maid was laughing gently at the disgruntled expression on Saeko's face who was trying in vain to keep Alyssa from getting her glasses and to stop the child from pulling her hair.

A smirk appeared on Natsuki's face from seeing her mother's expression. The Noble patted Strife's neck before jumping off the fence, Shizuru straightening next to her. The smirk widened when the group stopped in front of them. Duran pounced forward knocking himself into his mistress's legs. Saeko let out a startled cry and struggled to maintain her balance, Alyssa squealing on her shoulders as she clung to her mother's sapphire hair. The woman yelped at the slight pain her skull suffered from her youngest daughter's hands.

Natsuki quirked an eyebrow and asked, "Are we having a picnic at the lake today?" Her expression said that she already knew the answer.

Beside her, Shizuru blinked and titled her head in mild confusion. This was the first time that the family would eat outside the manor. In the months she had been around, the Kuga relatives always ate in the dining room. The brunette wondered if their bickering would become more dangerous outside the brick household. There certainly were a lot more rocks on the ground. Her musings were broken as Saeko let out a sheepish reply.

"Well it's such a lovely spring day that Ami and I thought we couldn't let this chance go to waste." As if she agreed with the Noblewoman's words, Alyssa giggled and clapped her hands, her small body supported by two, strong arms. Ami's blue eyes twinkled in amusement at the comical scene her employer made.

"What about Yuuto?" Natsuki piped, the smirk disappearing and a questionable look on her face. Saeko batted away the slight worry with a hand and explained that the butler had wanted to check on the stallions in the outer pastures instead. Assured, Natsuki shrugged her round shoulders and mumbled, "Let's go then.

Crimson eyes noted the exchange was over and then rooted themselves to the wooden basket, the smell of delicious food drifting toward her nostrils. A hungry growl escaped her stomach and a faint blush spread over her cheeks. Laughter danced in the air as the brunette hung her head in embarrassment and just a bit of shame. Saeko placed her hand over her mouth to stop the bout of mirth. Alyssa was less considerate and instead, giggled as much as her little chest could allow. Natsuki remained her usual self, yet her smirk seemed to twitch. The slave waited until the peals stopped.

"Yes let's go, can't have Shizuru dying of starvation now can we?" Porcelain shoulders slightly dropped at the remark. Ami chuckled and then poked the brunette's arm, causing the girl to jump away.

"Correct. She's still rather thin isn't she?" The elderly woman asked, turning to look at Saeko. The cobalt-haired Noble nodded almost absentmindedly, green pools glancing up at the sky. Natsuki scowled and then turned to walk in the east direction. The younger girl's voice was impatient.

"Well standing around and doing nothing won't fatten her up! Let's go!"

Saeko chuckled at her daughter's curt nature. Nodding to herself, the woman reaffirmed her grip on Alyssa and walked after her other daughter. Ami placed her hand on her cheek and shook her head, blue eyes twinkling. Then, she too moved forward, her pace certainly slower than Natsuki's or Saeko's fast legs. Shizuru was left to stand there in front of the fence, peering through her chestnut bangs. Strife reached over and butted her shoulder, causing her to stumble. The brunette blinked at him over her shoulder. He titled his head, as if saying, "Well? Aren't you going?"

Shizuru patted the foal's nose one more time and then tugged on Duran's collar. The pooch woofed before running forward, the slave girl at his side.

**---xxxXXXxxx----**

The lake was calm, not a ripple in sight. Its deep blue waters were broken only by Alyssa splashing on the shore. Her bright blue eyes lit up as she smacked the shallow edges. Blood-red orbs twinkled in amusement and a smiled curled on alabaster lips. Behind her, she could hear Saeko and Natsuki as they moved about, setting up the small picnic breakfast. Ami had already sat down, stirring their drinks in small canisters. To Shizuru's secret delight, she had spotted the liquid earlier. Tea.

Content and feeling a warmth spread through her body, the brunette titled her head back and gazed up at the sky. The earlier clouds had drifted all the way to the forest, leaving the lake spot with an open, clear sky. A breeze flourished over the scenery, pushing her chestnut tresses against her pale skin. Tugging a strand behind her ear, Shizuru lowered her gaze and smiled. _Today truly is a good day._

Maple eyes suddenly blinked in confusion when the sight of a little blonde was gone. Feeling her heart do a flip, the brunette whirled around, searching for the devious child. Her thudding muscle calmed when Shizuru spotted Alyssa crawling around on the dock the lake had. A boat was placed at the edge, but the little Kuga was content with staying in the middle of the wooden path. She giggled as she crawled in a circle, unknowingly soothing the slave's heart. Breathing a sigh of relief, Shizuru's keens ears tingled when Saeko announced it was time to eat.

Her stomach growled, reminding her that Natsuki had preferred visiting the horses than eating breakfast. Excitement burning in her blood Shizuru turned and scurried under the shade of the large oak. The basket was already open and Saeko handed the brunette a bento as she plopped down on the red and white picnic blanket. Feeling her hunger gnaw at her belly, the brunette uncovered the bento and grabbed her chopsticks. Today's course was a succulent sushi and the morsel made Shizuru's mouth water as she popped it in. Chewing contentedly, the mute listened to the rising talk.

"Oi, Mother! We can't leave Alyssa out there on the dock!" Natsuki exclaimed, her eyes narrowing as she watched her younger sister dawdle on the dock. The younger girl pursed her lips, obviously worried for the blonde's safety. Her hands were clutching her bento and Shizuru could tell the Noble itched to walk over and snatch the child from teetering too close to the edges of the dock. Duran picked up on his mistress's concern and he barked, growling and baring his teeth.

Saeko turned and glanced at her second daughter, judging the distantance between Alyssa and the wooden ledge. Her smooth brow furrowed and her lips thinned. About to make a move and rise, Saeko was stopped by Ami's hand on her elbow. The aging woman gave the cobalt-haired Noble a stern look. "Now, now Kuga-sama. Don't go fretting over a child having a little fun. Besides, Alyssa's smart enough not to get too close to the water. Sometimes I swear she's smart than you and Natsuki-sama."

"Oi!" Natsuki cried indignantly, her pride bruised from being implied that a baby held more intelligence than her. Emerald irises sparked like a storm, a jaw grinding hard with teeth. Saeko on the other hand was reassured and just chuckled. She reached over and curled a lock of sapphire hair behind her daughter's ear. Natsuki's only response was a crossed 'humph.' Shizuru swore she heard the girl mumble that Alyssa was sneaky, not smart.

Duran on the other hand wasn't the least bit reassured. The dog had risen to all four paws and begun barking, his ears flat against his head. He was facing the dock, his growls echoing as if trying to warn the baby away from the waters. Alyssa looked up, her bright blue eyes settling on the anxious pooch. The baby giggled and then steered away from the wooden ledge. The tension along Duran's muscles released and he let out a happy yelp, tail wagging. Yet, unconsciously, his worry made Shizuru's skin crawl.

A ringing had started in her ears, blocking out the twitter of birds and the words of the family near her. The hair on the nape of her neck rose, an electrifying feeling causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. A shock jolted from her brain and through her body, alighting every nerve she had. Her breathing hitched and her muscles tightened. Porcelain legs shifted and the gray loafers met the grass as the brunette rose, the thudding muscle in her chest bone beating rapidly against tissue. Her nostrils flared and her maple eyes widened. The sweet, clear air became stagnant and the comfortable atmosphere evaporated. Suddenly the day didn't seem so beautiful.

Everything happened in slow motion. She saw the boards creak and imagined their groan from the weight on them. She felt the drop of sweat roll down her forehead to the edge of her chin. Her fingers twitched and the ringing in her ears was louder than ever. Eyes of blood and crimson widened when Alyssa took a left turn. The child's face, one of happiness and joy turned into a blank expression as her little body slipped and plummeted over the edge. Duran's jovial yelps turned into a howling crescendo and a mother's frightened scream filled the sky.

"Alyssa!" Saeko jumped to her feet, ready to run and save her child. The baby's cries were audible even amongst the splashing. Emerald irises were wide with fear and long legs moved to help, but Shizuru was already dashing forward.

The ringing in her ears turned into a roaring wind, the drafts whipping her chestnut tresses against alabaster skin. Her legs were screaming as she pushed the muscles in them beyond their limit, heart in her throat as she raced onto the dock. Vaguely, she heard someone call her name in fear, but she wasn't listening. Alyssa's wails blocked out the yell and it was the only thing her mind let her listen to. Shizuru gasped as she leaped over the ledge, her body diving instinctively with her hands breaking the lake's surface first. The world of spring was banished by the darkness of icy water.

She saw the white of bubbles and then the deep shadows of the lake entered her vision. Black and blue swirled in front of her, confusing her mind. She couldn't tell left from right. Shizuru's heart lurched and her throat felt clogged by water and fear. Her arms flailed in the heavy space. The place was deadly cold, freezing every patch of pallid skin she had. Thin legs kicked at the seemingly endless gloom, their attempts feeble and in vain. Crimson eyes widened at the realization of the foolishness she had just executed.

_I can't swim! I don't know how!_

Fear chased away all thoughts of the cold and invisible hands seized her. Shizuru coughed and her throat was filled with water as she tried to push herself back to the surface. Tears began to sting at her eyes and she only knew they were there from the hot feeling they produced. Her legs kicked as she tried to move, but the gravity of the lake was strong enough to push her down and in horror, she found herself sinking into the gloom. That was when she heard it.

Shizuru stopped all her thrashing as a faint noise tickled her ears. It was truly a wonder how she heard it at all. Sound had dulled from the heaviness of the frosty liquid, but her keens ears heard a faint movement. Desperation shoved away the terror and the brunette whirled around in the dark blue shadows to see a sliver of golden hair. Shizuru gasped and felt her heart bounce in her again. The shock of the water she had taken in jutted her to her senses. Blood-red pools centered and narrowed on Alyssa's ivory skin and auric locks. Her feet pushed against the water and she felt those invisible hands shove her toward the drifting child. The stillness of silence became the sounds of a struggle. Alabaster hands clawed forward, their tips urgently trying to grasp the sinking child's dress.

_So close! Come on legs push!_

Her thoughts screamed at her to try harder and she forced her weakening muscles to advance. Yet the fact that she didn't know how to swim slowed down her acts considerably. Frustration pumped through her blood, heating the frozen flesh like a scourging fire. She wanted to yell in rage at her shabby efforts. Desperation, aggravation, and the fear for life finally pushed her forward. Lean fingers reached out.

Success!

Alabaster hands grasped the child's dress, their tips digging into the cloth. Shizuru pulled Alyssa to her chest and her heart soared when she felt tiny hands grip her shirt. Crimson pools looked up and stared at the surface, the day's light just barely breaking through the pitch darkness. Her heart plummeted as she realized she was too weak to thrust toward the light. Shizuru felt her lungs constrict with pain as oxygen became limited. She couldn't hold her breath anymore. Gasping and feeling her chest jerk as she swallowed another mouthful of water, the brunette gazed tiredly at the surface. Her dimming eyes vaguely noted that the light was drifting farther away and the shadows of the lake began to swallow her whole.

_Can't…give…up. Have…to…get…Alyssa…to the…surface._

But she was so tired and her limbs felt so frail. The water dragged her in deeper, those invisible hands hauling her down, down. Maple leaves flickered in and out. Shizuru felt her body go slack and every last bit of fight in her just drained away. Chestnut tresses floated lazily as the light became farther and farther away. Her eyelids were heavy and against her will, they began to close. A feeble breath rushed out of her one last time before black spots entered her vision and began to block out the sight of spring's radiance. Even the touch of Alyssa's tiny hands on her shirt seemed so far away. Everything dulled and she became numb from the icy waters.

_No…not…now…_

Now Shizuru couldn't even see the surface. Her sight was filled with shadows. Red eyes were mere slits and cold fingers faintly clung to the weak child in her arms. Then a sound broke the hollow hush. A splash erupted bubbles in the distance. Crimson orbs watched hazily as a body plunged into the depths, diamond skin shining luminously in the blackness. Sapphire hair mingled easily with the water and a calm forest stared back at her. Like a moon goddess of the night, the being swam closer. Silver arms clothed in white cotton drew themselves around her.

Strength emitted from the slim limbs and Shizuru felt herself being pulled to a warm body. Long legs kicked at the water and rose to the surface in a fluid motion, gripping both the brunette and the blonde Noble. The darkness began to light up, auric rays piercing the lake's surface. At last her head broke the surface and her mouth gaped open as she breathed in the sweet air. Shizuru gasped and coughed, her lungs expanding to take in some much needed oxygen. Puffs brushed the hair plastered to her face and the slave felt herself being dragged through the water. Her eyes fluttered open as she felt hands grab her and lift her from the water, Alyssa still in her feeble grip.

Shizuru coughed violently as her back met wood. Something brushed against her face before moving down to her chest, lifting the baby from her. The motions seemed to jerk Alyssa awake and the little Kuga began a serious bout of crying. The child clung tightly to the brunette's wet shirt, unwilling to let go. Crimson irises fluttered opened and gazed down at the crown of pallid gold hair. Her ears picked up a faint voice.

"Ru-chan." Alyssa cried, gripping the brunette's shirt with her small fists. However, the older girl didn't have the time to concentrate on the affectionate term as her body went limp, her breathing weak and shallow. Emerald appeared in a blood-red vision and diamond hands placed themselves behind the wet, hazelnut locks.

Saeko pulled both her child and her daughter's slave into her arms. The strong limbs, slicked with water, felt unbelievably warm. The tears behind Shizuru's eyes stung and she felt them drip down her pale cheeks. Coughing and spluttering up a mouthful of water, she let herself be rocked back and forth. The brunette shivered, her heart slamming against her rib cage. Tears stung her eyes as she gave mute sobs, her hands clutching Alyssa's dress as Saeko whispered soothing words.

_So close…so close to…_

It was a long while before any of them moved. Quiet sobs slowly turned into light sniffles. One hand gently rubbed her arm while the other was slung across, keeping her in place. Shizuru shivered again, her tears dry now. Crimson eyes blinked as Ami leaned down and gently pried Alyssa from the brunette's shirt. The slave titled her head back and stared at the blonde. The child had fainted from sheer exhaustion and fright.

"Everything's alright now." Ami said, stroking Alyssa's hair even if she was unconscious. Saeko nodded, her breathing a bit fast. Then she released her arms from around the brunette. Freed now, Shizuru breathed heavily and pushed herself into a sitting position, palms supporting her body. Her arms felt shaky though and they trembled. Maple leaves blinked at the silence and then looked around, noticing one person had chosen to remain quiet. Worried eyes met blank emeralds.

Natsuki stood behind Ami, her feet planted firmly on the dock and unmoving. The younger girl's body was tense, her shoulders squared. Her lips were pursed and Shizuru was more than certain that the Noble was grinding her teeth together. Pale hands were clenched together tightly, shaking from the hard gesture. Yet viridian pools were blank, rid of any real emotion. They stared as if they could see through the brunette, gazing at something else entirely. Then they flashed when Natsuki realized Shizuru was looking at her, a flicker of concern evident in her russet eyes. Emeralds darkened and the girl's empty stare became filled with anger. The extent of the fury shocked the brunette to the core and her concern changed to confusion.

_Natsuki-sama, what's wrong?_

Shizuru carefully rose to her feet, her body still weak and trembling from the daring, yet hasty dive she had taken. Saeko carefully placed her hands on the shaking shoulders of the brunette, then glanced at her daughter. Natsuki was quiet, surprisingly quiet while her face raged up a storm. One side of her lip quivered as she dug her tooth into it.

Hurt stabbed Shizuru's heart when the younger girl turned her face to the side and muttered frostily, "Let's go back to the house. We should get them out of their clothes." Then in an act colder than winter, Natsuki pivoted on her heel and marched back to the manor, back turning and distancing herself away from the group.

And away from Shizuru.

_What did I do this time? _

Silence was her only answer and resentment began to flicker at the stillness.

**---xxxXXXXxxx----**

"Here are some warm, dry clothes for you sweetheart." Ami said as she placed the bundle of clothes on the bed. Alyssa had already been attended to, safe and snug in her cradle within Saeko's room. Now, the aging woman had paid the shivering brunette a visit, but Shizuru had not once turned to look at her since she entered.

The slave girl stood facing her window, shirt and pants sticking to her porcelain skin. Chestnut tresses had turned a darker brown from the amount of liquid the locks had soaked in. Hands rested delicately on the windowsill, the tips just barely brushing the glass pane. Ami shifted in her spot before making her way to the door. "Well, take a warm bath Fujino-san and be ready for supper." The woman mumbled before leaving the room.

As soon as the door clicked closed a small chin lowered and wet tresses veiled conflicted maple eyes. The clock on the nightstand ticked away, the sound rocketing off the walls in the vacant chamber. A sigh fluttered past Shizuru's lips and her shoulders sagged. Exhaustion swept through every bone in her body and the brunette turned with a downtrodden face. Bare feet made their way to the connected bathroom, opening the door with listless movements. The young girl didn't even look up into the mirror as she shed her body of her wet outfit.

The clothes fell to the tiled floor with a splat. Stepping out of the bundle around her ankles, Shizuru slipped into the shower and closed the curtain. One pale hand twisted the metallic handle and a spray of hot water shot down, spilling across the brunette's back. Both hands then placed themselves against the shower wall, supporting the listless body. Shizuru stared at the clear liquid gathering on the floor, crimson orbs dull. The hot water traversed the girl's scarred back, eliminating the cold from the lake. The brunette sighed again before reaching over to the soap and sponge, squeezing the two together before washing her skin. Lean fingers worked slowly, but effectively, cleaning the pale flesh and chestnut tresses. When finished, Shizuru reached over and turned off the shower head.

The slave pulled back the curtain and stepped out, grabbing the towel hung on the racket. Wrapping it around herself, Shizuru made sure to wring her hair dry. She stepped out of her bathroom and back into her bed quarters, making her way to the bed where her clothes were. The brunette dropped her towel and reached for the dry outfit. She dressed quickly, not wanting to waste time, but then her hands stopped. Shizuru blinked, eyes misting over. The girl sat down on the edge of her bed, lifting her head to stare at the ceiling. Even though the shower had warmed her, she was still tired. Her eyelids drooped, the heavy feeling coming back.

However, Shizuru's thoughts buzzed about despite her weary state.

_She was so angry, but why? I don't understand. Did I upset her? Was she worried for Alyssa-sama's sake? Or… … … mine?_

The brunette groaned and gripped her head, feeling it begin to pound. _Still so tired. _Red orbs flickered, their lids dropping down. Slowly, fatigue poked at Shizuru's body, gently pulling the girl down until her back hit the soft mattress and her eyes closed. Her breathing grew even and her limbs relaxed.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

_The dark water pushed and pulled her body, constricting her lungs as oxygen became limited. Her limbs thrashed uselessly, trying in vain to help her reach the surface. Her throat hurt and her mind turned hazy, thoughts becoming incoherent. Her body felt heavier from the water's force. Her strength began to leave her as she twisted in the dark, endless lake. She coughed and water flooded her throat, entering her mouth and depleting the air in her lungs. _

_**Someone…help me!**_

_Her sight began to blur and fade. Her arms and legs slowed. Just as she felt herself drifting into the darkness beneath her, something white and soft brushed her cheek. A jolt ran down her spine._

Shizuru gasped, her eyes snapping open as she woke up. Her body jerked back from the subtle touch on her cheek, back meeting the headboard. Viridian irises stared as the brunette panted heavily. Sweat beaded on Shizuru's skin as she breathed erratically, her heart beating at a rapid rate.

Natsuki faltered, apparently surprised and confused by the reaction from the older girl. The Noble fidgeted in her spot, the bed creaking beneath her. In the light of the moon, shadows danced upon her milky skin. Biting her lip in a rare gesture of displayed uncertainty, the cobalt-haired girl reached out and placed her hand cautiously on Shizuru's shoulder.

The brunette snapped her head up, russet eyes wide. Her look was questioning as she searched Natsuki's face. The younger girl coughed before drawing her hand back. "You didn't come down to eat so I came to check up on you. I found you asleep and Mother forbade me from waking you up since she guessed you were exhausted. But after I went to bed I heard noises and well, you were thrashing on your bed Fujino." Natsuki averted her gaze as she explained. There was a moment's pause before the aristocrat looked back up at her slave. "Nightmare?"

Shizuru blinked and willed her breathing to calm. A nod confirmed Natsuki's suspicion. Green eyes glittered with anger once again. The younger girl clenched her fists tightly as she glared at the older girl. The brunette squirmed, confused.

"Why did you do it?" Natsuki growled, her voice close to a snap, teetering on the edges. Shizuru started, eyes wide with bewilderment. "Why did you just jump into the lake like that?" The Noble continued, an expression of ice glazing over her face.

_Oh. That. _Truth be told, Shizuru wasn't quite sure herself. The slave paused, biting her lip as she tried to gather a reason from her thoughts. She had merely reacted to the situation. It had been like instinct to her. A few moments later and she could still feel Natsuki scrutinizing her. The older girl lifted her head and shook it. One fine, blue eyebrow quirked.

"You don't know?" The Noble's tone was slightly disbelieving. "So what, it was just instinct?" She asked, an incredulous look about her.

_Right on the mark Natsuki-sama._

At the second nod, Natsuki sighed and faced away, rubbing her temples. The clock on the nightstand ticked by. The cobalt-haired girl placed her chin in her hand, looking at the window where the dark sky was. She appeared deep in thought and didn't say anything else. An awkward silence hung over the two. It made Shizuru's insides uncomfortable.

"You don't know how to swim either do you?" A statement, not a question, but she still nodded again anyway. Natsuki's eyes narrowed at the answer, her face pensive now. Then she stood up from the bed. Shizuru's eyes followed the movement, recognizing the determined glint in the girl's emerald orbs. Her master had obviously come to a decision about something. Needless to say that something surprised her.

"Fine then. Tomorrow, you'll have swimming lessons. I'll teach you myself." The younger girl's lips curled up into a half-smile as she said this. Maple leaves blinked and stared with fright. Natsuki rolled her eyes, easily guessing the girl's source of fear. "No, not at the lake. There's a small waterfall in the forest. It's not deep, but it's not too shallow either. It's a perfect place for swimming lessons." One finger tapped Shizuru's nose as the Noble explained, her smile warming. "I don't want there to be another chance at you drowning."

The words were soft and it made the room feel more welcoming. Shizuru stared into the green pools above her, a light flush on her pale cheeks. The remnants of the nightmare had been vanquished by Natsuki's presence. A small grin appeared on her face and the brunette gave her master a thankful look. Viridian eyes glimmered with a hint of fondness at that.

"Good. Now then Fujino, get some sleep. Tomorrow is the start of swimming lessons." Natsuki stepped away from the bed at last, heading toward the door with her purposeful pace. Crimson eyes followed the slender back until it halted near the doorway. The cobalt-haired girl glanced over her shoulder. "Oh and if you have anymore nightmares, don't be afraid to hint me about them." Her face was serious and her words stern.

Shizuru gave her master a soft look, a gentle glimmer in her eyes. _Don't worry, the fear's gone now._

Seeing the soft look, Natsuki smirked slightly in satisfaction and slipped out, closing the door with a click. The brunette laid back down and curled up. She didn't have to worry about nightmares anymore. Throughout the whole night, a faint scent of Natsuki's presence lingered.

_Hmm. Mint._

* * *

**Mystic: **Oh my god I'm done?! YES! AT LAST! -falls to knees- I AM FINISHED!!! -gets up quickly- Well, anyway, sorry for the wait. I hope the last bit of this chapter was enough to satisfy the longing for interaction. There's more to come in the next chapter, that's for sure. 

**Trinity: **It's alright. -grins- I know how terrible internet connection can be. I went without it for months before. Actually your review brought up two points that I need to settle.

First, Natsuki isn't actually used to slaves. -scratches- Shizuru's the first in the household actually. Natsuki's used to butlers and maids, but not to slaves. Sure she's heard of them, but has never had one. So in a way, she doesn't how to act around someone following her for the majority of the day. I guess this can be interpreted as meanness. Frankly, I believe Natsuki is just uncomfortable and retaliates in that way. -scratches head- Makes sense? No?

Second, yeah Shizuru's view is very distorted. Basically, she's getting used to actual life now that she's with the Kugas. Like Natsuki, she doesn't know how to act or how to communicate very well. So it's leaves for some rough tension on their part. She's also very jumpy now and timid, further adding to their lack of communication. No doubt the effects from the slave camp. Am I making sense? D: And you're English doesn't suck! I can understand you perfectly. Now get some sleep. -gives you bed- There you go! Plus I hope this chapter seemed less tangle.

Ok, I'm out. I've been here rambling a bit too long. Now if you'll please excuse me, I'm going to go my breakfast at noon. XD Bye bye!

And reviews are tasty. Very tasty.


	10. IX: Things Get Easier

**Mystic: **I would like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. With school and everything else, it really slowed down getting this chapter done. Not to mention I had writer's block for the first scene. But at last it's done and I can finally hand it to all the people who were waiting! So here it is and I hope you all enjoy it.

On a side note, it finally rained after about a year over here! I remember what rain looks like now! Which is a good thing considering I need to remember what rain was like and how it felt for a future scene. I'm rambling now…

XD Anyway enough about me, here's the next chapter everyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not have the fortune, luck, and all-around-blessedness to own Mai HiME. Sunrise owns everything. P

* * *

The sunlight burst behind her eyelids, creating a momentary vision of bright red and yellow. Shizuru jolted up in bed as soon as she felt something bounce upon the mattress and reach toward her face, intent on the daily routine of sloppy hellos. The brunette groaned as she tried to bat away Duran's face. The dog barked before jumping off the bed, scampering around the room looking here and there.

Red eyes blinked and one fist rubbed them sleepily. Shizuru stared with a half-awake expression at the figure moving about her room, opening the curtains wide. A mane of sapphire hair swished as the younger girl darted to her closet and opened it, grabbing a pair of shorts and a loose t-shirt. Then the Noble rushed to her nightstand and opened the dresser, taking out a pair of undergarments. After that, her hands quickly gathered an extra set of clothes and stuffed them in a sack.

Shizuru watched the strange spectacle with growing confusion. As soon as Natsuki was near her, the older girl grabbed her master's sleeve and tugged on it. Emerald eyes peered up into crimson red. "Get up and get dressed Fujino! Swimming lessons start today." Natsuki pushed the clothes into the brunette's arms and dragged her to the restroom, shoving her with the command of 'hurry up'.

Shizuru blinked at the closed door with a bewildered face. It was a first seeing the Noble up earlier than her. Yawning, the brunette shed her clothes and pulled on her outfit as fast as her half-awake mind allowed her. Slipping out of the bathroom Shizuru found Natsuki tapping her foot impatiently. The cobalt-haired girl straightened and grabbed her, walking out of the room quickly. Shizuru let out a groan as she felt herself being pulled away from her bed and out into the day.

_Bye bye bed._

**--xxxXXXxxx--**

A quick breakfast and an even quicker goodbye to Saeko landed the two girls in the nearby forest, surrounded by tall oak trees. Duran had been left back at the household with the other two Kugas and thus left the two girls alone with each other.

Spring lavished the air with warmth and happy birds twittered within the dark branches. The scent of the forest was enough to wake her from her trance. Shizuru glanced around at the thick vegetation, excitement beginning to replace the drowsy look. A strong, earthy and musky scent wafted toward her, chasing away the thoughts of more slumber. Leaves parted and patches of sunlight dappled the ground. The warm rays tinged Natsuki's hair with a hint of gold, the dark strands bouncing as the girl jumped over a log. Shizuru followed that flowing mane with loyal footsteps.

"We're almost there." Natsuki said as she walked along a faded path. The sound of rushing water began to pound in Shizuru's ears as she followed her master. Anxiety as well as excitement pumped through her veins.

Pushing aside the low branch of a tree, the younger girl gestured for Shizuru to come closer. The brunette jumped over a set of roots and made her way over. Natsuki smiled slightly as she parted a small thicket. "Here it is." She whispered proudly as she stepped to the side and made a swooping gesture with her arm.

Crimson eyes widened at the sight. Just a little ways into the thicket, a crystal clear waterfall poured over a set of smooth, gray rocks, ending in a small lake at the bottom. The water trickled calmly at the edges, damping the soil near its shore. Lily pads floated on the water's surface and Shizuru thought she saw little fish swimming underneath. The waterfall wasn't too big, just the right size to make the small lake a picture of soothing peace. Looking past the flowing water, the faint outline of a cave could be seen. Since the waterfall wasn't too big, the cave was just a crack in the rock wall, just big enough to let someone slip in without having to squeeze through. A large boulder stood off to the side, fit for sitting or taking small dives into the water. The lake was just deep enough to swim or float.

"Didn't I tell you this was a perfect place for swimming lessons?" Natsuki asked as she walked over to the water's edge and placed a small sack of extra clothes down. The Noble stretched and let out a sigh. Shizuru chose this moment to slink near her master, eyeing her with a curious face. One green eye peeked open and glanced at the older girl. Natsuki chuckled at her slave's expression and patted her shoulder, something Shizuru found uplifting and odd at the same time.

_Is something wrong? _

"Come on, let's get started." Natsuki's quiet voice broke her from her thoughts. The girl proceeded to take off her shoes and place them on the ground. She rolled up her sleeves and pants. Shizuru waited patiently behind Natsuki, rocking back on the heels of her feet. Unlike her master, she only needed to pull off her socks. Thanks to the simple outfit she wore, courtesy of the Noble, she didn't have to roll anything up.

Natsuki stepped back a bit after she was done and gestured to the water. "First things first, get in." The green-eyed girl instructed.

Maple eyes flicked back to the younger girl in surprise and then flicked over to the body of water. Shizuru gulped, remembering the suffocating feeling from the lake. Even though the water wasn't deep, she couldn't shake off her paranoia. Her skin prickled as she got closer to the lake. Crimson eyes gazed down at the calm surface, delving into the dark blue underneath. A shiver ran down Shizuru's spine and her enthusiasm dropped. Suddenly she didn't feel like going into the shallows. The brunette gulped and took a step back. She would have gotten farther too if not for the hand that roughly grabbed her wrist and led her into the shallows.

Shizuru yelped slightly as she was pulled by Natsuki. Her eyes shot up, worriedly looking at the younger girl's face. Taking notice of the determination and slight irritation, her yelp turned into a small whimper. The moment her feet met the water a shiver ran down her spine.

"Come on, we'll start slow." Natsuki said as she tugged on her wrist. She guided the older girl deeper into the shallows until the water came up to her knees.

The grip on her hand was released as the Noble backed away a few steps, heading deeper into the water. Shizuru followed the girl's movements with wide and frightened eyes, wishing Natsuki hadn't let go of her hand.

The younger girl halted midway, water lapping at her waist. Green eyes peered calmly into shaken red. "Alright, first things first, you have to learn how to wade. It's easy really. Just walk toward me Fujino." One hand outstretched toward her, coaxing her closer. The determined look on the Noble's face turned into a small, patient smile. The normal irritation and distant look was gone. Instead of relaxing her like before, it confused her. Red continued to stare into green for a while.

_What's wrong? _The brunette dearly wanted to voice her question, but she couldn't. All she could do was continue to stare at the bright green eyes that were, strangely, lacking anger. She was unused to seeing such a complacent gaze on Natsuki's face.

Glancing at the open palm, Shizuru came to a decision and stepped forward. Her skin shivered as she moved, feet wading through the water. Her heart beat against her ribcage in a shaky manner. There was a sloshing sound as she waded in the lake, coming closer to the outstretched palm. Her feet were firm, yet she was acutely aware of the wet mud and pebbles underneath the surface. Stepping lightly might cause her to slip, but stepping too firm might accidentally jam a pebble into her. Taking care to notice where she placed herself, Shizuru continued her short trek. Yet the ground underneath her feet wasn't the only thing on her mind.

The sheer icy feeling of the water reminded her of the much larger lake near the oak. The hair on the nape of her neck rose just from the memory of it. Her mouth went dry and she stopped, staring up at Natsuki's face.

Green eyes flickered in surprise, wondering why the older girl had stopped just like that. The outstretched palm lowered to the Noble's waist and a confused expression replaced her calm one. Titling her head to the side, Natsuki asked curiously, "What's wrong?"

The very same question Shizuru wanted to ask Natsuki herself. Red eyes lowered and stared at the water around the younger girl's form, watching the way it drenched the shirt and stuck the clothe to pale skin. Her ears picked up on the rushing sound of the waterfall and the swish of the liquid around. Another shiver crawled up her spine and she shuddered, arms wrapping around to hug herself.

Natsuki picked up on the action quickly. Emerald orbs blinked in surprise. "Are you scared?" The younger girl asked, her tone slightly disbelieving. Her slave affirmed her suspicions with a nod, looking almost miserably at the lake's surface.

Rubbing the nape of her neck, Natsuki weighed her decisions. Emotions flickered across her face before the younger girl lifted her hand again. "Come on Fujino. It's only a couple of steps more." Voice low and soft, Natsuki soothingly coaxed the brunette forward. Behind tawny bangs, crimson eyes gazed uncertainly at the viridian pools. Indecision continued to flash and it made the Noble bite her lip in irritation. Releasing a sigh, Natsuki added quietly, "Trust me."

The brunette felt her spine snap into place as she stared up at her master in surprise. The soft words sent her mind into overdrive and her pupils dilated. Words used to calm brought about a memory of intimidation.

**--xxxXXXxxx--**

_She shivered, cold in the cell and her clothes damp from the ever-present moisture. She breathed cautiously, fearing that if she made too loud a noise those rough hands would dig even more deeply into flesh. Trembling from both the frigid air and the underlying tension, Shizuru pushed herself harder into the stone wall. Red eyes watched and waited; pale, thin arms wrapped around her taut form, a vain act of protection. Her breathing grew sharper as fingers dug into a scarred back, dragging the body farther down the hall. Her heart ached as she watched the victim futilely clinging to the floor._

_She could feel everyone of their heartbeats, hear their labored breaths. Her skin crawled as the thin lips curved upward into a cruel smile. _

"_Trust me. It won't hurt." _

_Much. Her mind filled in the blank and she whimpered as she saw Tarou drag the male slave into a room that was usually kept locked, except for special occasions. Never in her life had those occasions felt special. The scars upon her back were evidence of that. Always screaming, always crying, always bleeding. Always silent for her._

_The small brunette chewed on her lip and sunk deeper into the shadows. Her heart clenched as she saw the man disappear from view, but not before she saw gray eyes glance at her, as if to say…_

…_she was next._

**--xxxXXXxxx--**

Then the memory was gone and she was back in the forest, surrounded by nature and the warm sun on her skin. Shizuru shuddered from the memory and blinked, willing away the fear. She glanced up at Natsuki, seeing the girl's outstretched palm still hovering in the air. A worried glint had appeared in the girl's emerald eyes.

_If I want things to be better, than I have to do something too. _The water moved as the brunette waded through. Natsuki's face cleared and her lips curled up a bit. The small smirk brought a shy smile on Shizuru's face. She reached out and gripped the open palm. Fingers curled together and the slave shivered from the feeling.

"There. First step is done." Natsuki said, her face lighting up. The younger girl patted Shizuru's shoulder, the gentle look still about her face. Crimson eyes blinked curiously and the brunette opened her mouth.

_What's wrong? This gentle look of yours is unlike any I've seen so far. Natsuki-sama please tell me._

She tried to communicate, really she tried, but all that came out was silence. Frustration nagged at her when she saw the cobalt-haired Noble's confused face. Smacking her forehead, but not letting go of her master's hand, Shizuru searched for a way to communicate better. Her mind was a blank and she inwardly groaned at her lack of voice. Crimson eyes lifted and stared with a sad, worried face.

Green pools blinked at seeing such a look. Natsuki clutched Shizuru's hand more tightly. The Noble averted her gaze, staring at the calm water around them. Silence was only broken by the waterfall's rushing current. She waited with baited breath, watching the still emotion on her master's face.

"I just stood there while you drowned." Natsuki's voice was soft, but distant and cold. Maple irises blinked at the tone. This wasn't the gruff nature nor the aloof demeanor. This was something entirely different. The brunette edged closer, tentatively peering at the lowered head. Her eyes bore into the dark blue strands and her heart ached just a bit from the tone.

"I could've done something, but I just froze. I knew how to swim, yet I didn't help and it wasn't even because you're a slave..." Natsuki's voice grew colder the more she spoke. She lifted her gaze and stared at Shizuru with the same icy glare she had worn on the day they met. "I just got scared and I hated it." She whispered.

_So this is about yesterday._

Crimson orbs blinked and Shizuru's free hand rose and gently cupped Natsuki's face. The younger girl's eyes flashed with surprise and a rosy hue painted her cheeks. The brunette offered a soft smile, hoping to alleviate her master's frustration. Natsuki's shoulders sagged, green eyes picking up the unspoken message.

_Don't let it bother you Natsuki-sama. What I did was something I chose to do. Don't be angry at yourself for not helping._

"You're not mad are you?" Natsuki asked. Shizuru grinned and shook her head, an action that brought a slight smile to the cobalt-haired girl's face. Her free hand reached up and pulled down Shizuru's wrist. Then she let go of the other hand in her grasp. Emerald eyes stared down at the soaked clothes, taking in the amount of moisture they had taken in. The Noble grumbled at the feeling.

"Alright then. First step down, now let's focus on some actual swimming." Natsuki said as she turned to the deeper part of the water. She waded further before diving underneath. The shadow of her form darted away.

Shizuru gaped slightly at the quick speed Natsuki possessed. For someone so young, the Noble was quite experienced. Crimson eyes followed the shadow as it reappeared near the waterfall. Shizuru titled her head as Natsuki's torso came up, midnight tresses shaking off the excess moisture.

"See that?" Natsuki called, gesturing to the distance between her and the other girl. "It's easy! First thing you have to do is let your body float in the water, then push yourself forward with your arms and legs!"

Surely it couldn't have been that easy, but the way she explained it made it seem as if it was. Shizuru glanced at the water before wading forward. A shiver crawled down her spine as the cold seeped into her skin. She stared at the water for a long moment, gaze resting on the ripples her movement caused. Shizuru took a deep breath before plunging in, an icy feeling trapping her the moment she was underwater.

Blood-red eyes opened and took in the surroundings. Unlike the lake, she could see well enough with the sun piercing the water's surface. In fact, this time she actually felt like she was floating instead of feeling her sides being constricted. The brunette steadied herself in the water and, remembering Natsuki's words, pushed forward with her arms and legs. The thickness of the pond made it a little difficult to just move forward and she found it increasingly challenging when air began to be a problem. She pushed upward when she couldn't take it much more.

Shizuru gasped a bit and panted, tasting sweet air again. Blinking back the moisture in her eyes, the brunette turned around to see how much distance she had covered. Her heart dropped in dismay when she realized it hadn't been more than a few yards.

"It's alright! Remember you're just beginning Fujino!" Natsuki called from her spot, voice firm.

The brunette nodded from her spot and dove back into the water. This time she moved through the water as if parting the liquid with her arms and pushing her legs in a wave-like motion. It began to become a rhythm.

_Push, pull, move._

_Push, pull, move._

Careful to keep her mouth closed, 'les she take in a bout of water, Shizuru swam forward until her head met a solid object. Surprised, the brunette darted back up and broke the surface to meet a pair of pleased emerald eyes. Crimson orbs blinked behind long eyelashes, small droplets falling back down into the pond. Natsuki smirked at the bewildered look, a glint in her eyes. Despite their close proximity to the waterfall, the slave could still hear the satisfied tone in her master's voice.

"Not so hard now is it?" Natsuki asked, her smirk of smug satisfaction completed by the crossing of her arms along her chest.

The pleased voice, the glint in green eyes, the knowledge that she _caused _it, made Shizuru's lips curl up happily. Her eyes sparkled, the dim russet lighting up into a shade of red and brown. A swelling in her chest made her skin tingle slightly.

Natsuki's smirk seemed to soften at the look Shizuru gave her. The Noble straightened and let out a small cough, her cheeks stained pink. The brunette blinked and titled her head, confused. Instead of answering, the cobalt-haired girl redirected their attention back to the lesson.

"Okay! Enough lazing about! Let's get back to those lessons." Which is exactly what they did. For the next couple of hours Shizuru worked on pushing her body through the water, listening to Natsuki's instructions and taking them with a serious expression. Her awkward movements started to resemble the fluid strokes of a swimmer. Back and forth she went in the body of water, swimming away from Natsuki, then quickly swimming back. All the while Natsuki's lips twitched upwards.

The sun was high in the sky by the time they stopped. "Okay, that's enough for today!" Natsuki called from her spot near the waterfall. Her clothes were now drenched from the spray.

Shizuru rose from the water and breathed in the air. Moisture spilled from chestnut strands as the brunette shook her head. She watched as the aristocrat pushed her way to the shore.

Shizuru smiled slightly and followed, the movement of the pond now familiar against her pale skin. By the time she was out of the water, Natsuki was already on the shore.

In fact, said Noble was already yanking out the dry clothes from the sack she had brought, mumbling about cotton becoming itchy when wet. The fresh outfits, both long-sleeved shirts and pants were presented to the brunette in an offhand manner. Shizuru took the clothes gratefully, not minding her master's tone of voice. Like the water, she'd grown accustomed to hearing the aloofness.

"There. Go change somewhere." Natsuki ordered in the same offhand way. The slave girl was just about to do that when she felt her blood-red eyes grow wide as the other girl proceeded to change in front of her.

Natsuki unzipped the front of her pants, beginning to pull off the material when she caught Shizuru looking with her peripheral vision. The younger girl let out a small sound and her right eyebrow twitched. Her slave was simply _staring _at her, standing with her clothes in her arms, water dripping down her face, and eyes curious. Needless to say the brunette painted a picture of perfect bafflement.

The rosy hue from before came back to Natsuki's cheeks in full force. "O-oi! I said go change, not stand and watch me!" The Noble cried in embarrassment, hands gripping her pants. Shizuru was knocked out of her stupor when Natsuki flailed her arms. Ducking her head and feeling her own cheeks heat up, the brunette scurried behind a tree.

Berating herself in her head, Shizuru quickly peeled off her clothes and put on the fresh pair. Tugging on the white shirt and buttoning it up, the slave looked around for her shoes. The gray pair of footwear was nowhere in sight and the girl berated herself again for leaving them next to the shore bank. Sure enough when she peered around the tree she saw the sneaky shoes a yard away from Natsuki. Unfortunately her master hadn't finished changing.

Red eyes took in the expanse of white skin on a smooth back. The brunette ducked back before the blue-blooded girl could notice. _Not good! If she reacted badly to me just standing near, who knows what she would do if she saw me looking._

Well aware that, when it came to issues of privacy, people preferred to dress without onlookers. Although this hadn't been the case in the camp, she could still tell that Natsuki wouldn't appreciate her looking.

_But I need my shoes.._

Heaving a sigh of frustration, Shizuru plopped herself down on the roots of the oak and opted to wait. Her fingers tapped her knee as she waited. Without notice, her mind picked up a pattern.

_Remove, tap, replace._

_Remove, tap, replace._

Her fingers kept in rhythm with the sound of sliding cloth. Minutes ticked by until the sound of footsteps made her look up. Natsuki peeked around the tree and held up the stray shoes. The obvious quirk of the younger girl's eyebrow meant she didn't approve of her slave forgetting her things so easily.

Shizuru, for the third time that day, mentally smacked herself and grabbed the footwear. Conscious of her master's gaze, the brunette hopped on one foot while slipping on one of the shoes for her feet. Holding her other foot, Shizuru was about to slip the other shoe on when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Chestnut locks moved as the girl turned her head. Crimson met emerald and a confused look passed between the two.

"The scars. From your original master?" Natsuki asked, voice soft. The cobalt-haired Noble was peering at the thin marks on her foot with an intense glare. Shizuru felt a shiver run down her spine and she quickly covered the scars with her shoe. It made her uncomfortable, having Natsuki stare at her injuries like that.

_It's almost as if she's looking into my past._

The intense stare hadn't lifted so the brunette affirmed her master's question with a nod. Seeing this, the green pools turned icier.

"Let's go back then." The aristocrat walked out of the thicket with a stiffness to her rapid pace. The act was unlike the pleased look she had been seeing earlier and it caused an ache in her chest to see the distant walls back up so quickly. So instead of watching the swish of blue hair, Shizuru lowered her gaze to the ground as she followed.

**--xxxXXXxxx--**

According to Ami, Saeko was in the garden. Currently, she was bending over a pot of flowers and hadn't yet noticed either girls behind her back. When she did, she dropped the watering pail and gazed at them with a mild look of shock.

"What happened to you two?" Saeko inquired, gazing at the still wet locks of Natsuki and Shizuru.

The younger Kuga winced slightly and shuffled her feet. "We just went for a swim. I was teaching Fujino how to get used to water so she won't face any other drowning experiences." She muttered defensively.

This only prompted the Noblewoman's eyes to widen further. "A swim? After yesterday? Natsuki what were you thinking?! Did you honestly think Shizuru would want to be anywhere near water after that incident?" Saeko scolded.

Natsuki obviously didn't consider that idea since she winced again. However, the younger girl was quick to retort. "Well she didn't say no either! She agreed to it last night and she wasn't scared for long!"

Shizuru watched the two exchange words with minimal amusement. It never ceased to amaze her how much Saeko and Natsuki could fight and yet still maintain their close relationship.

A scratching sound made her head turn. In the bushes to the side, Duran dug and scraped furiously at the ground. Crimson orbs blinked in curiosity so the brunette stepped closer. Peering over the mass of brown fur, Shizuru stared at the dirt that had been undone. The slave leaned a little closer as the dog began to growl. What she saw surprised her.

_What the?_

There, lying up against the house's back wall, was a small garter snake. Its little tongue slid out from its mouth, a hiss from its throat as it tried to get away from Duran's large paws. Shizuru quickly reached over and tugged the dog back. Duran gave a small whimper and looked up at the brunette, but her inquisitive gaze was still on the reptile.

Small, amber eyes stared back at her. The snake's scales were a pattern of golden brown spots, overlapped by another pattern of darker brown spots with a deep reddish hue that almost looked like purple. Shizuru reached her hand down and the snake hissed, darting back away from the appendage. The slave halted, indecisive for a moment before reaching her hand out again and quickly scooping up the tiny snake. It hissed, writhing in her palm before she rubbed her thumb on its back, soothing its worry with slow strokes. Once it became apparent that it wasn't in any danger, the garter snake let out a low sound and relaxed in her palm, slithering between her fingers.

_It's almost cute. _Shizuru grinned slightly as she turned her palm around, feeling the reptile's smooth scales slide against her skin. Her train of thought was broken by Natsuki's voice.

"Oi! Fujino, what are you doing?" The brunette turned to see her master's questioning gaze. She held up the snake as an explanation.

"Eh? What's that?" Natsuki asked as she quickly walked closer. When she saw the little creature hiss she jumped back. "Oi! Fujino put down that snake!"

Shizuru blinked, a little put out, as she lowered her hands. The tiny reptile hissed and burrowed deeper into her palms, obviously not taken with the younger girl's outburst. She, on the other hand, barely noticed the action and merely stared at Natsuki with a slightly wide-eyed gaze, lower lip jutting out.

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched at the pout. The Noble shuffled her feet and was fortunately spared having to explain by her mother walking over. Saeko was quick to snatch the garter snake out of Shizuru's hands.

Frosted green pools stared at the hissing creature with an intense look. Long fingers firmly, but gently held it in place as the aristocrat observed its body. At last Saeko gave the snake back to Shizuru, a smile curling on her lips.

"Just a garter snake, nothing more, nothing less. They're not venomous, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't be careful with them." Saeko said as she patted Shizuru's shoulder. The brunette nodded, glancing back at the snake to see it curled in her hands, absorbing the warmth of her skin.

Duran barked and jumped up, trying to get a better look at the tiny animal. He whined when no one paid much attention to him, save for a 'Duran, hush!' from Natsuki.

"You can keep him if you like."

Red eyes shot up at the statement. Shizuru stared at Natsuki with a thrown off expression. The younger girl blinked at the surprised look before rolling her eyes.

"It's just a little snake and I'm pretty sure we can find something to use as a tank for him. You can keep him in your bedroom, on the nightstand. Since he's so small he won't need that much food." Natsuki said.

Saeko's green eyes twinkled as she glanced at her daughter, a grin lighting up her face. "Aw! Natsuki-chan is being considerate to Shizuru!" The woman cried as she wrapped her arms around her daughter in a hug. Natsuki let out a strangled sound as she was embraced rather tightly, her hands rising to scratch at the sleeves of her mother's shirt.

"Ack! Mother! Let go! You're crushing me! Also, what's with this -chan?!"

Saeko laughed at Natsuki's indignant words as she let go. The woman smiled more calmly and took off her glasses, wiping them on the hem of her shirt. "I'm just saying it's good to see you've taken to Shizuru."

"Eh?" Natsuki responded smartly. The Noblewoman chuckled and patted her daughter's head.

"Nothing dear." She said, smiling almost mischievously. Her expressions changed so quickly it left Shizuru mildly dizzy.

_There's never a dull day around here._

"Oh, one more thing." Saeko's words broke both Natsuki and Shizuru out of there trances. The girls glanced up at the aristocrat. Saeko grinned again.

"I'm pretty sure this little thing is a she, not a he Natsuki."

"Oi, what?! Oh come on Mother it's definitely a guy."

Shizuru jumped slightly as she saw the familiar fire spark in the Kugas' eyes. Her crimson orbs darted back and forth, feeling another argument coming on and argue the Kugas did. All throughout the day, lunch and dinner. Over a snake's gender no less…

**--xxxXXXxxx--**

Shizuru sighed and wearily poked at her plate. She gazed at the arguing Nobles with a tired expression. They hadn't stopped bickering back and forth on the snake's gender. Even Alyssa had grown tired of their incessant fuss and had crawled to the other side of the table, settling herself in Shizuru's lap after it became clear that it was much quieter where the brunette was.

The blonde child made a small, annoyed sound at the continuous babble and sucked on her bottle. Shizuru brushed her hand through silky golden locks before going back to poke at her plate again. Crimson eyes looked left and right, watching Natsuki and Saeko move their mouths at an alarming right.

_It still amazes me how they can argue so long over something like this. _

Shizuru smacked her forehead and dragged it down her face, her eyebrow twitching as the Kugas' voices increased in volume. At last, Yuuto, thank his polite demeanor, stepped forward.

"Kuga-sama, Natsuki-sama, perhaps we should concentrate on a name for the little fellow?" He asked carefully. The two stopped their bickering long enough to glance over at the small snake clasped in Shizuru's left hand. Both Nobles blinked, mulling over the suggestion in their heads.

At last Saeko spoke up. "Perhaps Shizuru should be the one to give her a name?"

"Him." Natsuki grumbled. Her mother ignored this and instead stared at Shizuru meaningfully. The brunette raised her head and shrugged. She couldn't think of any names right off the bat.

"Then I'll decide." Saeko said, smiling happily. "Hime it is!" She clapped her hands together, the way a child did when they were quite happy over something.

"Huh? That's a girl's name Mother!" Natsuki said, twisting in her seat to glare at the older aristocrat. "Let's call him Kiyo! It's obviously a guy!"

Saeko twitched, raising an eyebrow. "Kiyo's a girl's name too Natsuki." The woman pointed out.

Natsuki growled. "So! At least it sounds more like a snake's name than Hime!"

"Hime." Saeko said firmly, her eyes flashing.

"Kiyo." Natsuki retorted, her jaw set hard. Shizuru watched, dismayed as a whole other argument looked as if it was about to break out. That is until Alyssa put in her two cents.

"Kiyohime!" The child cried gleefully, clapping her hands like Saeko had. Mother and older sister turned to the small blonde, staring at her in surprise. Slowly, their faces cleared and at last they nodded. "Kiyohime it is then." Saeko said. The two turned back to eating in peace.

Yuuto smiled and bowed. Shizuru noticed a glint of amusement in his eyes. Blinking in confusion, she glanced at the small snake nestled in her palm. The brunette lifted the reptile and held it up to the light. Her face cleared and an amused smile curved on her lips. She lowered her hand back on the table.

_Kiyohime…_

_Oddly feminine for a male snake._

The slave chuckled and focused her attention on her tea. She sipped the bitter drink with a strange feeling of satisfaction. For now, Shizuru would keep her new pet's gender to herself. She didn't want to start another war between the stubborn Kugas. Alyssa giggled in her lap, as if she knew what she was thinking. Shizuru grinned and patted the blonde's head. Dinner passed without anymore arguments.

When the chopsticks dropped, Shizuru knew it was time to escort Natsuki back. The slave lifted herself and Alyssa off the chair. The servants were quick to move forward and gather the plates. Saeko strode over and took her daughter from Shizuru's arms.

"Time for bed. I assume we're all tired now?" The woman said as she kissed Alyssa's cheek. The small girl yawned and snuggled closer to her mother whilst Natsuki walked to her slave. The two girls exchanged a look before simultaneously turning to the hall.

"Night Mother." Natsuki said as she walked. Saeko called something in reply.

At last the clatter of porcelain was lost in the silence of footsteps up the stairs. Shizuru walked a pace behind Natsuki, watching the sway of sapphire strands. The quiet between them felt more comfortable now.

_I guess this means she took our trust pact seriously. _Shizuru found her lips twitching upward just at the thought and unconsciously, her eyes softened as they gazed at Natsuki's back. _How kind. _A warmth spread through her body.

Before she knew it they were already at their respective chambers. Natsuki opened her door a creak and waited. There was a thump and Shizuru chuckled as Duran's muzzle appeared behind the wood. The dog barked and wagged his tail, happy to see his master. Unfortunately for the pooch he had to be put in Natsuki's room and fed there because he had been jumping all over the place whilst trying to look closer at the new animal in the house.

"Duran! Stay!" Natsuki ordered as she pushed her pet back into the room. There was a disgruntled noise from the pooch, but he obliged anyway. Natsuki turned around to gaze back at Shizuru.

"Goodnight Fujino." She said quietly, a little softer than usual. Viridian eyes blinked with a glimmer; the usual guarded look seemed broken.

Respectively, or shyly, Shizuru lowered her head, staring at Natsuki through the screen of her bangs. Red orbs shone brightly, but gently. No words were spoken from the slave, but the message was clear.

_Goodnight Natsuki-sama._

Small pink lips curved into a smile. The door clicked shut and Shizuru was left with a light, almost weak feeling in her muscles. The brunette gave a shaky breath before slipping into her own chambers.

As promised Yuuto, handyman that he was, had set up a small tank on her nightstand, complete with an incubating light bulb in a lamp to keep the snake warm. Gleefully, Shizuru glided over to the tank and removed the black cover, placing her new pet inside. The dozing reptile woke up when he was placed in the tank. Amber irises glanced around the surrounding area before the little garter snake hissed and coiled himself into his nest, enjoying the comfortable bedding of hay. Shizuru grinned as she watched her little friend doze off. She quietly placed the tank's cover back on.

The brunette then crawled into her own bed. She contemplated whether or not to shut off the lamp, then decided against it, guessing that it wouldn't be best to have Kiyohime possibly grow cold in the night.

_Besides, it's better than the dark. _Lying down, Shizuru faced the tank and smiled a bit. She was in perfect view of Kiyohime's amber gaze. Her eyelids began to flutter as sleep nagged at her brain. Her last image before sleep was Kiyohime turning his head to stare at her, his little tongue poking the air.

* * *

**Mystic: **-takes a deep breath- YES! FINISHED! -jumps up and down- I'm so glad I've got this done and I bet many of you are glad to be done waiting. Once again, I apologize for the annoying wait. I hope this makes up for it. 3

**Note 1: **A garter snake is more commonly known as a garden snake. Like I've stated, they're small, not poisonous, and can be docile. I thought they were the perfect pet for someone who's currently skittish, a.k.a. Shizuru.

**Note 2: **How many of you are appalled that I've made Shizuru's beastly Child a garden snake? ;D

**Note 3: **How many of you are wondering why I bother to label this Angst?

Reviews will make me shut up. ;3


	11. X: In the Rain

**A/N:** Guh. -exhausted- At last. It's finished. Here's the 11th chapter everyone. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

It was the tenth spring of her life; the wet season had come rolling along with its scent of water, damp grass, and mud. She awoke to the sound of rain, her keen ears picking up the pitter-patter rhythm of falling droplets just outside the window pane. Unlike most of the sunny, warm spring days she had come to associate with the mansion's friendly feel, there was a distinct chill in the air this day. 

The cold from the rain seeped through the walls, making her shiver underneath the beige cotton blankets. Her skin prickled with goose bumps and she sneezed. The frigid air caused her to rub her arms for warmth. _I can't stand in bed all day. I need to get up. _

A glance at the darkened window made her consider a warm shower.

Shizuru rose from the bed, sheets falling off her shoulders and pooling around her waist. One hand balled into a fist and rubbed her right eye. She was still groggy from sleep and it took her longer than usual to slip off the bed and pad over to the bathroom.

The door opened with a click and closed with a low thud. Bare feet stepped onto the tiled floor and immediately regretted the action. Shizuru jumped when an icy feeling rose from the cold tiles, shooting up he legs through her skin and along her body. _It's so cold._

She shivered and hurried over to her shower stall. White hands drew the curtain back and turned on the water tap. A spray of water splashed against the tub and she stepped back to strip herself of her pajamas.

The clothes dropped silently and scarred feet climbed into the shower. Warm water drizzled over pale flesh and Shizuru sighed in contentment. The cold dissipated the more she stood under the spray, the moisture heating her up. Chestnut locks slowly damped into dark brown and red eyes watched the water circle around her feet lazily. A white hand reached up to grab a bar of soap and the slave began her daily wash.

Twenty minutes later, Shizuru appeared from the bathroom, refreshed from her shower and wide awake. Clad in a towel, she walked over to retrieve an outfit for the day. Shuffling through her drawers, she settled for a pair of light blue pants and a cotton shirt that was thicker than normal. In this cold weather, it would be needed. Her hands quickly pulled the long sleeves on and buttoned up the material. Pulling on her pants, Shizuru turned to her dresser and fished out a pair of socks. She tugged them on before walking over to her bed and retrieving the gray shoes near the foot of her mattress. Finished, Shizuru turned and smiled at the small tank on her nightstand.

Taking off the cover, she gently removed bits of hay. Soon enough, a mottled scaled head appeared and slithered over to her palm. She grinned as Kiyohime nudged her hand, hissing softly. Picking up a small jar of mouse meat, Shizuru placed a few bits in the tank. Her little friend made a grateful sound before turning to gobble the bits whole. Placing the cover back on, and adding extra hay for more warmth, Shizuru turned and exited the room.

The hall was silent as she stepped out. She looked from side to side, wondering why the mansion was unusually quiet. Slightly unnerved, she turned to the door just next to hers. Shizuru knocked; the sound loud in the quiet hallway. There was another moment's silence before her ears picked up a rustling sound. She perked up and took a few steps back, waiting patiently. The door creaked as it opened and a pair of dull green eyes stared back at her through the crack. Alarm flared in her head.

Natsuki sighed as she glanced at her slave through tired eyes. "Not today Fujino. You go on to breakfast. I'm staying inside." She muttered and was about to close the door when Shizuru jumped forward, grabbing the frame.

_Wait what?! _Her expression said it all. This was the first time Natsuki ever refused Shizuru's presence. Even though the two hadn't gotten off to a good start, at least Natsuki had let her tag along. Yet this, this was completely out of the blue.

Natsuki raised her head and glared icily at the older girl. "No. Not today." She growled and shut the door. The sound rang loudly throughout the entire hallway. It drowned out the fragile beating of her heart.

Shizuru blinked and stepped back, staring at the closed door as if she couldn't comprehend what had just happened. A dull ache began in her chest. Glancing around the semi-darkened hall, the slave walked further down. Her feet took her to the end of the hall, in front of another door. Heart in her throat, Shizuru raised her hand and knocked tentatively.

The door clicked open and Saeko's green eyes came into her vision. The woman blinked, a flicker of surprise upon her face as she opened the door a bit wider. "Shizuru. What are you doing here?"

Shizuru licked her lips nervously and glanced down the hallway, toward Natsuki's door. Then she gave her older master a questioning look, eyes widening in a slightly pleading gesture.

_She won't let me in. Why?_

Sadness flickered in Saeko's maternal gaze and the woman reached out, squeezing the slave's shoulder gently. "Today's just not a good day Shizuru." Like Natsuki, she sounded weary. Shaking her head and sighing, she shut the door softly.

Red eyes dimmed as the ache in Shizuru's chest throbbed a little harder.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

"Here you go dear," Ami said, placing a cup of warm, green tea next to Shizuru's plate. The elderly woman gave Shizuru a sympathetic smile before moving to tend to Alyssa. Natsuki's and Saeko's absences at the table continued the silence from the hallway. It made her shiver just thinking about it. She turned away from the sight and redirected her attention to her plate.

Gulping, Shizuru grasped her chopsticks and began to eat her meal slowly. They clicked together as she picked up a piece of egg. She chewed unenthusiastically, her gaze wandering around the dining hall, taking note of the lack of verbal arguments. She felt unsettled, confused, and even hurt. Nearby in a high chair, Alyssa made a disgruntled noise and threw her plate on the floor. The crash broke Shizuru from her reverie.

"Oh Alyssa, how childish you are this morning!" Ami exclaimed as she went to pick up the broken pieces. Shizuru rose from her chair quickly, striding over to help. The shattered porcelain felt cool in her hands as she bent down, picking up the pieces.

Alyssa grunted in her chair, sky blue eyes glaring at the window, staring at the pouring rain. Red orbs glanced up at her, sympathetic. The slave stood up and brought the small blonde to her chest. Alyssa mumbled an unhappy 'Ru-chan' and snuggled into the older girl's chest.

"Poor thing misses her mother and sister." Ami mumbled as she stood up. The elderly woman gently patted Alyssa's head. "I'll take her off your hands Fujino-san. Playtime with Duran should cheer her right up." Shizuru watched the woman leave the hall, silent.

_I feel ignored as well Alyssa._

The slave girl watched the retreating back for a moment. Her ears picked up the ticking of the dining hall's clock. Glancing at it, she saw she had stood there for long enough. Shizuru straightened and turned, walking out and heading toward the mansion's entrance. As soon as she opened the large oak doors, her mind immediately noted that she would need a sweater.

The rain wasn't exactly pouring, but it wasn't light either. The sky had turned gray and dark clouds could be seen in the distance. A cold breeze whipped toward her and Shizuru sneezed. _A coat would do wonders. _

Shutting the door, she turned around and headed back toward her room. She ran up the stairs and turned down the hallway, but her feet halted when they came to her door. Red eyes glanced at Natsuki's door with worry. They dimmed when they noticed it was still shut. _It's so quiet. _Shizuru turned her gaze away from the wooden barrier and walked back into her bedroom.

Kiyohime lifted his head from his warm bed when she entered. The little snake hissed and watched as she strode toward her wardrobe. Opening it, Shizuru took out the nearest jacket and wrapped it around her body._There we go. Much better. _Fastening the dark jacket's buttons, she headed back outside, but paused at Kiyohime's tank. _Stay warm Kiyohime._

As if he understood her silent message, the garter snake hissed and slid back into the hay that served as his bed. A little happier knowing that at least her little friend was happy with her presence, Shizuru turned and walked out of her room.

Just a few minutes later, she was out in the rain and heading toward the horse barn. The wind whipped at her hair and icy droplets fell upon her head, darkening the light chestnut to a deep brown. Even with the thick jacket, she shivered from the cold. The wet season was harsh this year. Shizuru rubbed her arms rapidly to keep the blood flowing. The gravel beneath her feet was slippery and she made sure not to slip. A large rain drop fell from the sky and splashed her nose. She sneezed when the water accidentally seeped into her nostrils. Shizuru peered up at the gray sky through long, wet lashes. _It looks like the rain isn't letting up. It almost seems to be getting worse._

Glancing down the road toward the barn, her ears picked up the steadily growing rhythm of the rain. _I better hurry._She knew how hard the rain could get, how cold it could be against one's skin as it splashed down from the sky, dampening thin cloth. The slippery ground beneath bare feet, bodies falling and sinking into mud, as dirt and grime stained their clothes. Then the disapproving sneers from her master.

A cold shiver jolted her back to the present. Shizuru shook, eyes shutting tight, mentally chasing away the memories. _No. Don't think like that. Now's not the time. _Pulling her jacket tighter around her, the girl hurried to the barn as fast as she could go without tripping.

The large building came into view and she quickly grasped the doors, pushing them open. Her body immediately welcomed the warmth and she felt herself relax as she took in the now familiar scent of hay and horses. Smiling softly, Shizuru shut the door and hung her jacket on a nearby clothes hook.

A pair of brown eyes came into view above a stall door. Yuuto gave her a toothy smile as he lifted a hand in a welcoming gesture. "Greetings, Fujino-san. Come to look after Strife and Cloudynight?" He asked; his eyes twinkling as he spoke.

Shizuru returned the smile and nodded. The young girl turned and walked down the aisle a bit, looking for a certain dark yearling. Her ears picked up a soft nicker and her smile grew slightly. A dark, young head poked out from a stall door and deep brown eyes gazed at her. Long, black ears trembled with excitement and Strife bobbed his head. The yearling looked pleased to see her.

_Well that makes one of you. _Shizuru thought wistfully as she walked over to the colt and patted his cheek. She turned and grabbed a nearby grooming kit. _Time to get to work._

A few hours later, Shizuru wiped her forehead. Her hair was plastered to her face from sweat and bits of hay had attached themselves to her clothes. Strife turned his head, eyeing her as she brushed his coat clean. The black horse seemed amused from her appearance. A pair of footsteps made Shizuru turn her gaze. Yuuto appeared, worn-out and dirty from mucking out stalls all day. He wiped his face with a napkin before smiling at her.

"Alone today?" At Shizuru's nod, the old man's smile grew slightly sad. It puzzled her. "I see," Yuuto mumbled, glancing at the barn door. "Today after all isn't a good day." The smile was gone now completely and his words held an air of mystery. Her confusion grew and worry flickered in her eyes.

_Today is not a good day? Both Natsuki-sama and Kuga-sama said the same thing, but why? Why isn't today a good day? Is it because of the rain? Or something else?_

Her thoughts were broken by Yuuto's voice.

"Don't worry about it Fujino-san. I'm sure Kuga-sama will explain it in due time." His eyes twinkled sympathetically, just like Ami's.

_Explain? Explain what? _

Unfortunately for her, Yuuto was already walking away, muttering something about getting extra blankets for the horses. Shizuru sighed and raked a hand through her hair. _Best not to dwell on it for the moment. Perhaps Natsuki-sama will explain it when she's feeling better. _Trusting her master to give understanding to the confusion surrounding the darkened day, Shizuru turned back and continued her task.

She smoothed Strife's dark coat with the brush in her hand. The tool traveled over the jet-black fur in a rhythmic and routine motion, making sure every hair was neatly combed and shining with health. Strife let out a pleased nicker and lowered his head, eyelids drooping. Shizuru's lips covered into a small smile at the action.

As her hands continued their work, her mind drifted off. The warm atmosphere of the barn caused her thoughts to move away from the current task. She stood, silent and let the scent of the nearby animals consume her. A peaceful feeling washed over her and she found that the ache in her chest had gone. A slow grin crept across her lips, eyes closing sweetly. For a moment, she allowed herself to breathe in the serene atmosphere. Yet, a certain sadness lingered. Shizuru's eyes peered open and her brow furrowed as she paused in her task. Her hand lowered.

_Ah, this peaceful feeling is ruined, but why? Is it because Natsuki-sama is keeping something from me? Yet, why would I be sad over something like that? She isn't required to tell me anything. I'm only a slave, not a noble like her._

The crease in the brunette's forehead deepened. Crimson eyes flickered, thin lips tightening at the slightly disturbing thought.

_However, Natsuki-sama isn't as cold as the day we first met. She treats me better so I can't be _just _a slave to her. However-_

Her thoughts were broken by a cluttering sound. Red orbs blinked and cleared. The slave turned to see a pair of amber eyes staring at her. The gray head lifted, staring at her from across the hall. Shizuru blinked again, watching as a dark head turned and dark brown joined the amber. Strife and Cloudynight both stared back at her, their faces almost questioning. Their expressions almost seemed to ask, "Why are you so pensive?"

Jolting herself out of her staring contest with the two horses, Shizuru slapped her forehead and gave a shaky sigh. _This day is getting to me already. _Rubbing her temples with one hand, Shizuru dropped the brush back into the grooming kit. Strife's coat was clean already and she suspected that she had been grooming it more than necessary. _Besides, it should be lunchtime by now._

The brunette exited the stall, giving the yearling a pat on the neck as a goodbye. Grabbing a rag in her back pocket, Shizuru wiped the dirt from her face. Her feet led her toward the doors of the barn as she rubbed her skin clean. _Can't let myself look indecent at lunch._

A loud barking from the entrance made her look up . Shizuru blinked and paused in mid-wipe. The barn doors opened as a familiar brown form appeared. Duran bounced over to her, barking his head off. The pooch scurried and pounced on her legs, pawing at her with his claws. He whimpered and clawed at her pants, tugging on the fabric.

Shizuru blinked and grabbed the dog's collar, pulling him away from her clothes. Vaguely, she noticed he was wet. Tilting her head in confusion when he whined, he stared at her with large, brown eyes. The pooch had never seemed so restless before. Shizuru patted his ears to calm him down. He whimpered and grabbed the hem of her shirt, teeth pulling. His persistent tugs caused worry to flicker in her maple eyes. Duran really was worked up about something. He proved this by finally growling, grabbing her pants' leg and pulling her toward the barn doors.

Stumbling upon one leg, Shizuru looked over her shoulder to see Yuuto watching the entire scene with amused eyes. The butler chuckled, shaking his head and yelled to her, "Go on Fujino-san! Duran probably just wants to play with you. Perhaps one of his toys got stuck somewhere he can't reach so he needs help."

She nodded and waved goodbye to him.

As soon as Duran brought her outside, Shizuru was glad she had decided to leave her jacket on. The sky was still darkened by thick, gray clouds and the rain continued to pour on the land. She shivered, the increasing cold causing goose bumps even with the clothes she had on. Water droplets landed on her hair and damped the light chestnut locks, further plastering it to her nape. Her clothes began to gain moisture so Shizuru decided now was the time to move.

The slave reached down and disconnected Duran's jaw from her pants. The dog whined again and nudged her. She patted his wet fur to soothe him. Then, grabbing his collar, Shizuru pulled both of them forward in the direction of the mansion.

Mud and water splattered at her as she raced down the grounds. Her eyes blinked repeatedly against the blurring rain, grip tightening on Duran's collar as the dog ran by her side. She heaved against the cold, chest panting for breath and was glad when she finally reached the mansion. Back inside the warm interior, Shizuru sneezed as she closed the oak doors, her clothes wet enough to make her cold, but not wet enough for her to consider a change in attire. Duran shuffled against her side, nudging her hip insistently. Giving the pup an exasperated look, she asked him with her eyes, _why are you acting like this Duran? What could have possibly gotten you so worked up?_

The pooch's dark brown eyes, the worry in them and sheer desperation sent a shiver down her spine.

Shizuru's brow furrowed and she glanced in the direction of the dining hall, wondering if Saeko was in there. If she was, she might explain Duran's anxiety. Gesturing for the dog to follow her, the slave girl quickly headed into the dining hall. The sound of voices made her perk up and one in particular made her eyes alight.

_Saeko-sama! She's out of her room!_

Shizuru broke into a light jog as she headed toward the room. Duran barked behind her and followed. The door burst open from their intrusion.

Green and blue orbs turned to look at her and Duran. The worry in them caused the slight grin on Shizuru's face to falter. Alyssa's puffy, red eyes caused the earlier furrow in her brow to reappear. The blood in her veins began to race and Shizuru approached hesitantly.

Saeko tried to appease her worries with a smile, but the gesture seemed forced and strained. "Ah, Shizuru, have you been out with the horses the whole time?"

Shizuru nodded, her gaze switching from the blue-haired woman to the maid beside her, then to the squirming blonde in the elderly lady's arms. Alyssa's pout and teary face made her even more confused. She glanced back up at Saeko, waiting for an explanation. The troubled gleam in her eyes was not lost on the woman.

Saeko sighed heavily and her smile dropped. She ran a hand through her dark locks, looking tired and older than she should be. It increased the anxiety inside her and made her blood begin to pound in her ears.

_What's going on? Why all this silence? Why all this secrecy? Why won't you tell me?_

The questions ran on in her head, unanswered because of her own silence. Shizuru bit her lip as a sign of frustration. Her hands clenched into fists and unclenched, feet shuffling.

"Natsuki's missing."

The words caused her to snap her gaze on Saeko, crimson orbs widening in shock, body stiffening. Two short words that caused a fear in the pit of her stomach. She lowered her gaze to the floor. It all made sense to her now. Duran's odd restlessness, the way he wanted to drag her right back to the mansion as soon as possible. The dog had known something was wrong and knew she could help, yet she hadn't been able to understand his pleading eyes.

Tired, sad emerald eyes flashed in her mind's eye.

Her fists clenched again.

_How could I be so ignorant?_

The ache in her chest returned, stronger, sharper and all the more hurtful. Shizuru gulped and lifted her gaze back to Saeko. The worry in the mother's eyes made the ache pound deeper.

"She's not in her room and it's raining heavily. Shizuru I don't suppose you've seen her with the horses have you?" Saeko mumbled, glancing at her with a hopeful expression. The shake she received made the hope dash and a disappointed look crossed the woman's face. Running a hand through the cobalt strands, Saeko eyed Ami. "I guess this means we'll have to look for her. I'll not have my daughter out in the cold when it's raining. Ami, please take Alyssa back to her room."

Alyssa whined in Ami's grasp as the maid turned to head toward the stairs. Shizuru watched the scene sadly, feeling her heart ache for the small girl as she fussed. It was obvious Alyssa wanted her sister.

Her fists clenched when she heard the child give out a cry.

"Ru-chan! N-Natsuki-"

Whatever else Alyssa wanted to say was faint because Ami had already disappeared around the corner. Shizuru stood still, her ears picking up the sound of crying. Then she turned to glance up at Saeko. She waited, tense as the woman rubbed her temples, looking tired.

"I'll go look for her. I'll get the stable hands and Yuuto to help out. Shizuru, you'll stay here with Ami and Alyssa in case Natsuki comes back." The woman said, voice stern and leaving no room for argument even when Shizuru made an indignant protest in the back of her throat. Saeko's glare made her hang her head and give a small nod. Then she patted her shoulder and mumbled softly, "There's no use getting you sick when the rain is this heavy Shizuru. Just stay here for now."

A few minutes later, Shizuru watched from a glass window as Saeko and her staff split up into groups, many of them carrying raincoats and lamps. They all set off to search the area for Natsuki. She itched to go with them, but she was ordered to stay. Going against a direct order was not in her wishes, no matter how much she longed to help. The girl sighed heavily before turning around and heading toward her room.

Duran, quiet up until now, whimpered and walked by her side, his head low and ears down. His tail, usually wagging excitedly, dragged on the ground. Shizuru gave the pup an understanding look before turning her gaze away.

Her feet felt heavy as she climbed up the stairs, eyes rooted to the ground. Her arms were limp at her sides and her face twisted in worry. _Do I just wait? _She wondered as she walked down the hallway to her room.

Kiyohime glanced up from his tank as she entered. The small snake let out a hiss and his tongue flicked at the air. His amber eyes followed her movements as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

Duran whined and walked to her, placing his head on her lap. He stared at her with wide, sorrowful eyes. Shizuru gently patted his head before turning her gaze to stare out the window.

The rain was pouring now; the sky dark. She could hear a fierce wind rattling the glass pane and shaking tree branches. The entire setting made her cold despite being inside a warm room. Goose bumps appeared on her arms and she rubbed herself. Her thoughts drifted as she stared long and hard out the window, watching the rain fall.

_How long has she been out there? Is she safe? It's cold, she's probably freezing. Did she take anything to keep her warm? A coat? A jacket? A blanket even?_

Shizuru sighed and buried her face in her hands, fighting the urge to cry in frustration and distress. Her mind continued to buzz and returned back to the day's morning, when she had briefly talked with Natsuki. _She looked so tired and sad. Why would she leave the mansion if she wasn't feeling so well? What possible reason could she have for leaving? Oh, Natsuki-sama where are you?_

Then her eyes snapped open. Shizuru glanced up, mouth parting in surprise as her mind started to list out the possible places where her master could have gone. Since it was raining, Natsuki would need shelter, but she would also need a place to hide if she didn't want to be found. Shizuru twitched, her body tensing as realization dawned on her. _I know where she is!_

At once the brunette leapt to her feet, knocking Duran from his spot on her lap. The dog yelped in surprise, staring at her with widened eyes. Kiyohime glanced up from his nest, titling his head in confusion when she rushed to her closet.

Opening the door, Shizuru reached past the shirts and pants, grabbing a long coat from the back. She tore it from its spot and placed it over her body, glad her clothes had dried. The next thing she grabbed was a blanket. She would need it later. Searching deeper in her closet, Shizuru grabbed a pair of boots and slipped off her shoes, pulling on the brown leather instead. Moments later she was darting down the hallway, Duran barking after her.

The girl turned and gestured for the dog to stay. He blinked and whined at her, eyes nearly pleading. Shizuru shook her head and gave him a firm pat. Whimpering, he watched as she pushed the oak doors open.

A gust of wind and rain pelted down, shocking her with the fury of it. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds twisting and covering up any form of light. The frenzied gust made the grass on the lawn sway violently and a howling sound rose in the air from the combined efforts of wind and water, roaring in her eardrums, blasting at her hair.

_A storm._

She shivered, drawing her coat closer before hurrying forward. The ground was slick with water and the dirt had turned into a slush of thick mud that grabbed her, attempting to pull her down. She fought to keep her balance and more than a few times she found herself nearly tripping from the wet ground.

Crimson orbs caught sight of her destination. The forest came into view and Shizuru was inwardly glad for the looming trees that cast extra shelter over her head. If she was right, Natsuki would be here. However, if her choice was correct, it also meant none of the adults had found the missing girl and that her master was probably cold to the bone. She sucked in her breath, half hoping she was right and half hoping she wasn't.

Her breath came out in pants as she ran deeper into the forest, searching for the secret entrance Natsuki had showed her. Her legs blurred, her body pelting forth with as much might as her limbs could muster, desperation at the back of her mind and heart. After a while, she began to grow tired so she stopped. Quivering, Shizuru pulled her coat closer with one hand while holding the blanket in the other. Crimson eyes looked around, trying to recognize the scenery. Yet, in the darkness and with the rain hazing her vision, Shizuru found she could barely tell what was what. Her stomach clenched at the disturbing notice, the distress mounting.

She glanced around, staring at the trees and their branches, looking for the thicket. A sense of panic began to fill her when she realized she couldn't find it. _Calm down! I've been here before! I just have to concentrate._

Willing herself to calm, Shizuru steadied her breathing and then walked forward. The storm hadn't stopped and she grew colder with each passing minute. Her teeth chattered and she brought her coat as close as it could be to her body, trying to keep warm. Her hair was wet from the rain and it clung to her skin uncomfortably. Shizuru stopped and looked around again, eyes trying to find the thicket once more. She felt her heart jump in relief when she saw a curious looking bush. Blood rushing in her veins suddenly, the brunette darted forward and pushed away some of the bush's branches.

Hope blossomed when she saw the hidden path. Clawing with one hand, the other still holding tight to the blanket, Shizuru ducked her way inside. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw the familiar waterfall. Her eyes darted about, glancing for a sign of pale skin or dark blue hair.

_Tree, water, mud, rocks-_

Her thoughts stopped and a weak feeling entered her legs. Shizuru felt her knees buckle a bit when she saw a familiar form sitting at the base of one of the denser oaks. A hot sensation stung her eyes and Shizuru choked back a rising cry. Peering through her wet bangs, Shizuru stared at the form, faintly noticing it was shaking. When her mind finally clicked together, the brunette approached slowly, not wanting to startle the other girl.

Natsuki didn't glance up from her spot, not even when her boots made a sloshing sound in the mud. It worried her and her worry only intensified when she saw that the other girl was huddled in a ball. Legs brought up and knees bent, Natsuki had her face buried in her arms. Dark cobalt locks were wet from the rain and her skin had turned from a healthy pale tone to a sickly looking white. Her clothes were soaked and Shizuru felt a dismayed feeling in her when she saw that her master was only wearing a light jacket to protect herself from the rain.

Swallowing the lump in her throat and blinking back the sensation behind her eyes, she quickened her pace until she stood right in front of the younger girl. Still, Natsuki did not look up. Shizuru blinked, her vision blurring further more. Tentatively, she raised her hand, inching it forward to touch the dark locks.

"It was today."

Shizuru paused, her breath stopping for a moment and her hand hovering in mid air. The voice was low, quiet and distant. She strained her ears to hear it.

"Today was the day he left." Natsuki continued. Her face was still buried in her arms, but at least she was now acknowledging her. Albeit, it confused her. What was Natsuki talking about?

"He said he'd come back, but he never did. He promised and he broke that promise. He _lied._" Natsuki hissed her words out. She sounded bitter and angry, but she also sounded…so hurt.

_Why? Who's he? _

The dark head jerked back and Shizuru found herself staring into green eyes filled with tears.

"He left us all alone! He said that he would be there and he still left!" Natsuki cried, her voice cracking and her shoulders shaking with emotion. Her teeth were gritted together and the tears in her eyes dripped down her face. Shizuru sucked in her breath at the image.

"Years ago, before you came, there was a rebellion in the South. When I asked why the people were rebelling, my mother wouldn't tell me so I didn't ask after the first time. However, when my father received a letter, I couldn't help, but wonder. I asked him what it said and he said that he was going away for a while. He promised he'd come back." Natsuki's voice began to shake and her shoulders trembled. Shizuru blinked, her gaze softening.

Natsuki bit her lip and continued, "He never did. We got a letter back, saying he was missing in action. At first it seemed like there was hope that we'd find him, but when we did…" She trailed off, her gaze lifting to stare Shizuru in the eye.

The brunette watched as a few more tears leaked down her master's face. Fingers itched to brush away the droplets, but she kept them in front of her, clenching them and unclenching them loosely on the blanket she held. The ache in her chest from before had returned, but now it hurt from seeing Natsuki cry.

_This…this image doesn't suit her._

One by one, the chords in her heart were being pulled as Natsuki spoke.

"Alyssa never even knew him. He left before she was born. Mother…Mother cried so long and so hard after that. I couldn't do anything to help her and it hurt all the more. I hated feeling like that, being so helpless." The younger girl buried her face in her arms again, but Shizuru could still hear her. "After a time, I started hating him. Even though he did nothing, I hated him for leaving us like that, leaving us alone." Natsuki choked, her voice breaking into a sob.

Shizuru tensed, her eyes widening in shock and fear. The burning sensation behind her eyes returned and her throat grew tight. She moved at last, her body lowering and her arms reaching out. Her mind was frantic.

_I don't want to see her like this! I don't want to see her cry! It hurts. It's not right._

Dropping to her knees, the mud splattering on her clothes, Shizuru draped the blanket she had brought with her around the crying girl. Then she tugged, pulling Natsuki into her arms. The Noble let out another choked sob, burying her face into the older girl's shirt. Hands unwounded and gripped her tightly. Shizuru blinked, her vision blurring again. She buried her face into the drenched cobalt locks, shutting her eyes. It wouldn't do any good for Natsuki to see her cry too.

She rocked the other girl gently back and forth, one arm wrapped around her, keeping the blanket in place while the other stroked the damp hair. The comforting gesture made Natsuki release a choked cry and Shizuru made a soothing, soundless hum in her throat, willing the girl to quiet.

Every sound had been blocked from her ears, the rain, the rushing wind, the trees, everything. The only thing her ears picked up were the sounds Natsuki made. _It's okay. I'm here. I'm here._ She repeated the mantra over and over in her head, trying to make her master understand by humming reassuringly.

At last the sobs softened, turning into sniffles and whimpers. Shizuru lifted her face from the wet locks and placed her chin atop Natsuki's head, sighing softly. When she was sure that the crying had stopped, Shizuru reached up and gently pushed the cobalt-haired Noble away, opening her eyes to stare into Natsuki's face.

Crimson orbs traced the crestfallen look, gazing at the wet cheeks and the faint trails of tears. Emerald irises were still moist, but no more tears leaked. Shizuru cupped the girl's face and wiped away the remaining droplets with her thumbs. She gave her master a gentle look, her lips curving into a soft, tiny smile. In return, Natsuki gave her a teary, but grateful glance. She moved to stand, but dropped back down in the mud with a pained grunt.

Shizuru's eyes widened and her hands moved about, searching for any cuts or bruises on her master's body. Her hands paused at the girl's right ankle. _Swollen. _Her brow furrowed at the thought and she pulled off the shoe, gazing at the reddened flesh. _Sprained? _Worried, Shizuru glanced up, gazing at Natsuki questioningly.

"I fell." The girl muttered, shifting in place and looking guilty. Shizuru softened her gaze once more and moved. Feeling the green eyes on her, the brunette shook off her long coat and placed it around Natsuki's shoulders, on top of the blanket. Then she turned around and crouched. Her hands reached out, gripping Natsuki's sides. Concentrating, she tensed her muscles and brought the girl forward, sliding her onto her back. Then she stood up quickly, registering a gasp of surprise. Hands flailed before gripping onto her shoulders, legs tightening around her to gain a more secure hold.

"W-what are you doing Fujino?!" The shock in the other girl's voice made her turn her head, peering at the confused face behind her bangs. Shizuru merely offered a slight smile. For the first time, she mouthed the words she wanted to say.

_Carrying you._

Emerald orbs watched her lips moved and Natsuki seemed to understand. Lowering her gaze almost shyly, the other girl buried her face in chestnut locks and Shizuru took that as her queue to move.

The first steps were wobbly, unsure, and she nearly unbalanced herself from the added weight and the wet ground. Grunting, Shizuru hoisted Natsuki higher on her back and walked steadily. She was glad that she had placed both the blanket and coat on her master. The rain was still pouring and it felt icy as it dropped on her bare flesh. The sky was still dark and it made it hard for her to see, so she stared at the ground, following the footsteps she had made in the mud.

Minutes later, she was back on the path to the mansion, the trees beginning to part and reveal the dark sky. She shivered from the cold, but kept moving, the only thing being on her mind was to get Natsuki back home safe and sound.

She felt relieved when the mud turned into a gravel path and the mansion loomed ahead. Panting, the girl hurried her pace. _We're almost there._

The arms around her tightened, signaling that Natsuki saw the mansion. She shifted on her back and Shizuru felt breath by her ear. Then a soft, sweet whisper, "Thank you Shizuru."

She halted, red eyes widening and mouth parting in surprise. Her shocked mind barely registered the vague sound of footsteps and someone shouting.

"I see them! Kuga-sama they're back!"

The footsteps grew louder and she vaguely noted that people began to surround her. Someone was talking, but she was only aware of Natsuki breathing against her ear, holding onto her tightly.

_Thank you…Shizuru. _The words repeated in her head and she felt her heart skip a beat. Someone tugged her forward, leading her into the warmth of the mansion. She barely noticed, not even when Natsuki was lifted from her back and the two were surrounded by a group of maids, all of them holding towels to dry them with. She was too dazed to pay attention. Her red eyes followed Natsuki's back as the girl was carried away by Yuuto to her own bedroom. Obviously he was going to take care of her sprained ankle. Shizuru on the other hand was pulled back to her quarters.

Yet, even when she had taken a warm shower and donned a new set of clothes, her mind was still in a haze. As if she was in a dream, the brunette slipped into her bed, the events having depleted all her energy. She stared at the ceiling, her head feeling light. Her mind flashed back to the point when Natsuki had been breathing against her ear, holding onto her tightly, and seeking security.

The image brought a wave of warmth over her body and she found it was lulling her to sleep. Her eyes drifted closed, thoughts dimly noting that she felt warmer than ever. A small, blissful smile curled her lips as the words continued to whisper in her mind.

_Thank you…Shizuru._

_Shizuru._

* * *

**A/N: **I have nothing more to say. The chapter speaks for itself. Excuse me, now I'm going to lie down. -drifts off- 


	12. XI: Mixed Emotions

**A/N: **I apologize for the wait. I had trouble with school and a terrible writer's block. But I won't bother you with the details so here you go. The 12th chapter.

* * *

Pots and pans clanked together as the servants in the kitchen prepared breakfast. She stood a bit off to the side, watching as the warm liquid was carefully placed into a fine, porcelain bowl. At this moment she stepped forward, hands reaching and picking it up. 

The bowl was warm and the soup smelled wonderful. It made her own mouth water, but she knew that it wasn't for her. Placing the steaming chicken soup on a tray with a glass of orange juice set next to it, Shizuru dipped her head in respect to Ami. The elderly woman smiled and shooed the brunette on her way. "Off with you! Can't have the patient waiting."

Shizuru grinned slightly and picked up the tray, heading out of the noisy kitchen the Kugas owned. She walked down a set of halls before appearing in the entrance hall. Climbing up the stairs, she felt a tingle down her spine as she neared her master's bedroom. For no apparent reason, she stopped just a few paces away from the familiar door. The tingle turned into a small set of shivers and she breathed to compose herself.

_It's only her you fool! Remember last night. Yes last night…_

Shizuru's brow furrowed as the memory of last night made the shivers grow.

Last night, the night Natsuki had slipped out of the house because it had been the anniversary of her father's death. It had sent the mansion in an uproar when she hadn't been found. It had only been when Shizuru had found her, cold and wet from the rain, had the bustle in the mansion quieted. Yet, what caused her shivers weren't from the worry and distress she had felt when she had heard the news about Natsuki missing. Granted, it was more from how closer she felt to the girl because the event had occurred.

A sneeze sounded in the hall.

The noise broke Shizuru from her distorted thoughts. Blinking, she started when she remembered why she came. Shifting the tray, the brunette headed over to the slightly open door and poked her head in curiously.

Natsuki sat up in her bed with a wet towel on her head, a blanket around her shoulders, and a pair of heated cheeks. Sympathy for the sick girl made Shizuru's curious face turn into a small pout. She walked in, holding the tray out.

The younger girl finally noticed her and looked up. "Shizuru, what's that?" Natsuki asked, titling her head in confusion. The wet towel atop her head and over her forehead slipped off.

Shizuru gave a quiet chuckle and approached. She set the tray down and picked up the small towel. Gripping the cloth in one hand, Shizuru gestured to the bowl of chicken soup with the other.

"Ah, food," Natsuki mumbled. She blinked at it with a slightly detached look, as if she really wasn't excited to eat the hot soup.

Shizuru, meanwhile, turned to face the other girl's nightstand. A bowl of cold water was placed on top with ice cubes floating on the surface. She dipped the towel into the cool water and then squeezed it a bit. Natsuki flinched a bit when she placed the cold towel back on her head.

"Cold," she mumbled, eyelids drooping a bit. Shizuru offered her sick master a sympathetic smile before picking up the bowl of chicken soup. She held it up to Natsuki's face, her smile turning into a shy grin.

Natsuki groaned in discomfort, but took the bowl anyway. She gripped the spoon with pale fingers and began the slow process of eating. All the while, Shizuru seated herself on the bed, taking care to stay nearby should the Noble need her.

Duran looked up from his spot on the floor, watching the short interaction. After a moment, he got up and walked over to settle his head on Shizuru's lap. She scratched him behind the ears and he let out a growl of pleasure. Natsuki eyed the action while eating.

"He's taken a liking to you," the girl said after gulping down another spoonful. She placed the soup down and looked at Shizuru, green eyes critical. Shizuru stopped her petting and glanced at her master, feeling a bit awkward.

Natsuki narrowed her eyes at the brunette, silence overtaking them for a while. She could hear the clock tick away as the minutes stretched. Her fingers paused in Duran's fur as she waited, tense and curious at the same time. Red eyes watched as the younger girl reached one hand forward and inched it close to her face. The muscles along Shizuru's back twitched and coiled. As Natsuki's hand neared, Shizuru leaned back, surprise flickering across her face when the girl's fingers finally pressed lightly on her forehead.

_What is she doing?_

"How come you're not sick?"

_What?_

Shizuru gave an expression of absolute bewilderment. Her eyes widened slightly as she stared at Natsuki. The other girl sighed and flicked her finger on Shizuru's nose. Crimson eyes blinked at the action. Natsuki huffed and crossed her arms.

"You know what I'm talking about! You were in the rain as well and yet I'm the one stuck in bed! Why's that?" Natsuki complained. A small pout formed on her face as she leaned back on her pillow.

For the third time Shizuru stared at her master, unsure how to explain her healthy state. She frowned, titling her head to the side to think._Well it's not like I'm not used to the cold. The camp was rather cold during the winter. How am I supposed to make her understand that I'm used to such weather? _She bit her lip. The situation would have been impossible to explain had Natsuki not caught on somehow.

"You don't get sick much do you?" She asked, twitching when Shizuru nodded slowly in return. "Not fair."

Shizuru fidgeted, looking around for something to ease the sudden awkward tension in the room. A nudge against her thigh made her look down. Duran gazed up at her, tail wagging. He reached over the bed with his paw and tapped it against the tray. _Oh, right._She had forgotten about Natsuki's breakfast. Shifting until she was sitting on the bed and fully facing the other girl, Shizuru reached over and grabbed the spoon. She scooped up a mouthful and held it up to Natsuki's face. A cobalt eyebrow twitched at the gesture.

Shizuru frowned and nudged Natsuki's lips with the spoon. Natsuki grumbled and turned away, bent on avoiding eating the soup. The older girl briefly wondered if Natsuki was really mad or just didn't want to eat. She sighed when another try at placing food in the Noble's mouth proved useless. Placing the silverware down, Shizuru stared at her with an apologetic look.

She opened her mouth, tried to form words, failed and settled with a slight pout. The action seemed to rouse Natsuki from her stubborn streak.

Growling, the younger girl snatched the spoon and bowl. She lifted a mouthful to her lips and began to eat. The sight made a small, but bright smile appear on Shizuru's face. It immediately caught Natsuki's attention.

"Quit smiling," Natsuki grumbled, irritation crossing her features. Her only answer was a glint of amusement in dark red eyes.

When the bowl was finished and the soup was warmly settled in Natsuki's stomach, Shizuru stood up and picked up the tray. She could feel Natsuki's eyes following her as she walked to the door.

"Leaving so soon?"

She halted by the door, hand on the doorknob. Curious, Shizuru glanced over to see the other girl looking irritated again. She tilted her head to the side, confused by the scowl on Natsuki's face. She watched as Natsuki's eyes flickered from her, to her blankets, then to the window on the farthest side of the room. A hint of longing appeared in those sharp viridian eyes. Realization dawned on her.

_She's bored. She wants to go outside._

Shizuru followed Natsuki's line of sight. The day really was beautiful. After the rain yesterday, the air held a cool and sweet smell to it. The sky was a clear bright blue and the sun was shining brightly. Not a cloud in sight. Had it not been for the damp feeling the grounds had, Shizuru would have thought the rain yesterday had only been a dream.

It was such a shame that her master had to be confined in her room because of her sickness. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, Shizuru chewed on it while immersed in thought. _Natsuki-sama is bored. She wants to go outside; preferably to entertain herself. Yet she's sick so going outside is out of the question._ Her fingers unconsciously tapped against the tray. _What to do, what to do? _

Then an idea popped into Shizuru's head. The girl's dark eyes lit up and a slight grin tugged on her lips. She motioned for Natsuki's attention.

The dark-haired girl turned and blinked in bewilderment at her antics. "Huh? What is it Shizuru?"

She couldn't help her small grin from spreading a bit at hearing her given name. Shizuru lifted her finger to make a 'one moment' gesture before she darted out of the room, leaving a still confused Natsuki behind. Keeping a firm grip on the tray, she dashed down the hallway. When the stairs came in sight, she stepped down from them as quickly as she could, though still trying to avoid having the bowl drop and break.

She heard the sounds coming from the kitchen as she rounded into a hallway on the first floor. The kitchen door came into view soon so she slowed down. Reaching with one hand Shizuru pulled open the door and stepped inside.

The velvet red carpet turned into white tiles and the calm of the mansion gave way to a lively air. The servants were walking back and forth, cleaning breakfast dishes or wiping the floor free of anything that had spilled on it.

Shizuru hurried forward after a moment's pause. She zigzagged to avoid any oncoming servants carrying plates, silverware, and the like. Reaching the sink, the brunette placed the tray and bowl into the soapy water. Then she glanced around carefully. Seeing that no one was watching her, Shizuru hurried over to the storage room on the other side of the kitchen. After checking one more time to make sure she wasn't being watched, Shizuru slipped inside.

The coolness of the storage room made her shiver in her plain shirt and pants. Wrapping her arms around herself, Shizuru began to search for anything round. Her eyes glanced at the shelves for a while before she spotted a box of peaches. _Those will do!_Shizuru thought brightly. She reached for a few peaches.

"Fujino-san?"

Shizuru froze, hand pausing in midair motion. The brunette turned, red eyes wide. Ami was standing in the doorway, brow furrowed. The elderly woman glanced at where Shizuru's hand was; hovering just above the box of peaches. Her eyes grew even more confused.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Shizuru lowered her hand, red eyes flickering from the peaches to Ami. _How do I explain this? _Shizuru fidgeted. Her nerves were frisky and with good reason. Taking food without permission had led to punishments back at the camp. As if trying to remind her, her leg pulsed with a faint pang of pain.

Thankfully Ami seemed to come to her own helpful conclusion from Shizuru's fidgeting. The elderly maid smiled kindly and said, "Are you hungry?"

Shizuru blinked, suddenly confused.

Ami's eyes twinkled in amusement. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were. You didn't have breakfast did you?" she asked.

Shizuru nodded, despite the fact that she didn't have to eat much. Throughout her years at the camp she had survived on one meal a day; sometimes even going without that. Besides, it wasn't as if she was going to eat any of the peaches. She had another idea in mind.

"Well go on! Off with you Fujino-san. The kitchen needs to be cleaned," Ami said, making a shooing motion.

Shizuru started and grabbed three peaches before hurrying out. She rushed out of the kitchen, just barely avoiding a servant with a cleaning bucket in hand. Shutting the door behind her, the young girl rushed down the hall back toward the spiraling stairs. _Natsuki-sama is probably wondering why I'm taking a while. _The thought in mind, Shizuru quickly climbed the stairs two at a time. She hurried down the hallway, trying to balance the peaches in her arms. Natsuki's room came into view as she rounded the corner.

Shizuru shifted the peaches to one arm and turned the knob. An eruption of excited barking began when the door creaked open. There was a flash of dark brown fur and she stepped back quickly, avoiding the leap directed at her. Something nudged her leg and she felt a wet nose push itself into her palm.

Duran barked excitedly and licked her hand. He sniffed her clothes and looked up, spotting the peaches she was carrying. The dog yipped and jumped again, trying to get a tasty morsel of the sweet fruit. Shizuru moved to the side, holding the peaches close to her chest. She gave a light and quiet laugh as his face turned from excited to disappointed. He whimpered, looking up at her hopefully with those big, brown eyes of his.

Shizuru gave another light laugh and patted his head, at the same time shaking her own. _My apologies Duran, but I have another use in mind for these peaches. _Her eyes twinkled as she saw him snort. _It's as if he understand what I'm thinking. Such a clever pooch. _She scratched him behind the ear to compensate for the lack of food. Duran growled and wagged his tail, pleased.

"Shizuru?"

The questioning voice tore her attention away from the happy pooch. She turned her head to see a familiar crown of cobalt hair. Two pairs of viridian eyes peaked out from behind the door. Natsuki eyed her curiously, one hand on the doorway and the other holding her head.

_She looks tired. _Shizuru straightened, approaching her master with one hand outstretched, ready to catch the younger girl should Natsuki suddenly lose her balance. Noticing the outstretched hand, Natsuki's curious look gave way to annoyance. She scoffed and smacked the brunette's hand away.

"I'm fine! Quit with the fussing honestly! If you talked, I'm sure you'd be as bad as my mother," the Noble grumbled. She let go of the doorway and crossed her arms as if to prove that she wouldn't fall over.

Shizuru shrank back, slightly hurt from Natsuki rejecting her help. However, she was far more relieved than sad. _If Natsuki-sama is able to keep up her stubborn attitude then she's definitely on the road to full health. I need not worry if she's still able to fight back._

The older girl allowed herself a small smile as she gazed at her master's proud and defiant face, taking in the scowl and slightly puffed out cheeks.

_Still…up and about after a storm. She should at least take precautions. Illnesses can get worse, no matter how small they are. _Determined, Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's arm and pulled her back into the room. The younger girl protested loudly at the sudden action.

"Hey let go! I said I was fine! Shizuru let go of me! Duran help!"

Duran 'helped' by rushing over and grabbing the pajama bottoms of Natsuki's attire. He growled and began to drag her to her bed.

"I didn't mean that kind of help!" Natsuki cried, angry that not only did she have Shizuru pulling her, but Duran as well. The dog merely wagged his tail in response, oblivious to his owner's demands.

Shizuru pushed Natsuki gently back on the bed when they reached the edge. The younger girl huffed and turned away, crossing her arms. A slight smile appeared on the brunette's face from observing the action. Shizuru climbed up on Natsuki's bed and tapped her shoulder. At first, the other girl refused to turn around and look at her, but after a few more taps viridian eyes looked over a shoulder and glared at her.

"What?" Natsuki grumbled. Shizuru ignored the tone and held up the peaches. Natsuki's annoyance gave way to confusion. She quirked an eyebrow at her slave before asking, "Is that why you left? To go get food?"

Crimson eyes glinted with amusement. Scooting off the bed, she took a few steps back, both Natsuki and Duran watching her now. Shizuru grinned even as she felt a twinge of nervousness. She had only done this a few times back in the camp and last time it had been with pebbles she had found here and there in the work yard. _Well, here goes nothing. _Shizuru twirled one of the peaches in one hand for a moment before flipping it into the air. She quickly switched one of the other two peaches in her other hand and tossed that one up as well. The third peach followed its partners as the first came back down, landing neatly in her opposite hand. She repeated the action, her eyes flickering to see Natsuki watching with an expression of bewilderment, that slowly turned into one of amusement.

Shizuru's smile widened from the sight. The brunette continued juggling the peaches, aware that Natsuki was scooting closer to get a better look. She felt proud of herself for diverting Natsuki from her boredom. Glancing once again at the grin forming on the younger girl's face, Shizuru felt her heart warm a bit. _She should smile more. She looks better this way._

Duran's sudden barking broke her from her thoughts.

The slave glanced to see the dog jump up, mouth trying to grab one of the peaches. Shocked, Shizuru's hands stopping their juggling to keep the dog from jumping on her. Needless to say the order of routine was broken and the peaches went soaring into the air, scattering. One peach landed behind her, while the other dropped to the floor and rolled away. The last flew straight up into the air and came rushing back down due to gravity.

Shizuru yelped as it landed on her head and a dull pain sprang up. Her hands flew to her head and rubbed the sore spot. Duran, noticing the scattered peaches, dived toward one and grabbed it in his jaws, making off with it by running out the still open door.

The brunette rubbed her head and turned just in time to see Natsuki double over in laughter. The younger girl had her arms over her stomach, gripping her sides as if she would burst. "That's even funnier than seeing you juggle fruit Shizuru! Oh my stomach! It hurts!" Despite her claim Natsuki continued to laugh, falling over on her sheets as she kicked at the air and rolled around on her bed.

Shizuru gave a sheepish grin, feeling a wave of heat spread over her face and back as Natsuki continued to revel in her laughter. Though she had wanted to get the girl in higher spirits, she much would've preferred it not being at her expense. The blush only grew when Natsuki's laughter continued on, her own face turning red from the exertion. She scratched the back of her head, feeling slightly out of place from seeing such an open moment.

_Well, at least she's no longer bored, even if it _is_at my expense. _A soft smile crept onto her face, her cheeks now warming for another reason than embarrassment. _Natsuki-sama's laughter makes her seem more like a child than her hard words. _The hand scratching her head paused. _But then what do I know about child happiness? _The dark thought drained away the embarrassment and warmth. _I wouldn't know a normal childhood even if it slapped me in the face. I don't even think my childhood could even be considered a childhood. _A bitter feeling swelled in her chest, surprising her. A frown appeared on her face and she lowered her head to glare at the floor. Like a weed, the dark thoughts continued to fester in her mind, souring her mood. _Why does this matter all of a sudden? _

"Shizuru?" an uncertain voice called.

Shizuru looked up to see Natsuki had stopped her laughing. Now the Noble was sitting up in her bed, looking uncomfortable. One of her hands was supporting her weight while the other was reached out toward her. The gesture seemed awkward, as if Natsuki was hesitant. Green eyes flickered, confused. "Are you alright? Was it something I said? Did?"

Shizuru tilted her head to the side, chestnut locks obscuring her vision for a moment. What was Natsuki talking about?

"If you're mad at me for laughing at you, then I'm sorry. It's just that you looked so surprised! I couldn't help it…" Natsuki trailed off, glancing away. She bit her lip, cheeks tinted red from uncertainty.

Realization dawned on Shizuru. _She thinks I'm mad because she saw me glaring at the floor! _Quick to act, Shizuru approached the younger girl and touched her shoulder, a protest hurrying up her throat. Natsuki turned and watched as she tried to reassure her, failing horribly when she had no words and only gestures that could mean anything.

Shizuru slapped her forehead and groaned. _How do I explain this? _Freeing both her hands, Shizuru pointed to herself, then used her other hand to point to Natsuki, shaking her head.

Thankfully, Natsuki seemed to understand. "You're not mad?" Shizuru's nod alleviated her uncertainty. The cobalt-haired girl fell back, relieved. "Good, because it really was a funny sight," she said, snickering.

The warmth flooded back to Shizuru's cheeks. _Oh well. At least the awkwardness is gone. _A soft smile spread on her face at the thought. Her eyes traveled over the sight of Natsuki laying back on her bed, a relaxed look on her face. Her smile grew when she saw the Noble's lips were quirked up.

"Hey."

Shizuru blinked, broken from her trance. Natsuki got up and gazed at her, a full-fledged grin breaking out on her face. "I have an idea," she said, scooting off of the bed and walking over to the large wooden closet in the corner of her room. She opened it up and began to rummage through it, saying, "I think you should throw those peaches in the trash. Odds are they're no good now. Unless," Natsuki turned to smirk at her, "you prefer to eat them with a bit of dirt on the side."

Shizuru scowled at the smug expression on her master's face. Huffing, she gathered up the fallen peaches and threw them in the waste bin located in the corner. She glanced over her shoulder to see Natsuki was still searching through her closet. Curiosity got the better of her. Shizuru quietly walked over to her master and peered over her shoulder. She saw shirts, shorts, pants or something of the like; usually woven with golden or silver threads. Peering a bit closer she was almost sure she saw a dress. However she didn't have the time to indulge when Natsuki stood upright. Shizuru stumbled back, barely avoiding a collision with Natsuki's head and her nose. She stared as the younger girl turned around to show her three small, blue balls.

"Here they are," Natsuki said. Her viridian eyes were bright and sparkling as she handed the balls over to Shizuru, adding, "These are Duran's. I thought we could use them instead of some fruit. This way we could have fun without causing any messes on the floor."

Shizuru blinked and glanced down at the objects in her hands. _They're certainly light; soft too. Playing with these would be more enjoyable than playing with peaches. Wait! _The brunette glanced back up, giving Natsuki a suspicious look.

"What?" Natsuki asked. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Shizuru only deepened her frown. The Noble scoffed at the look, rolling her eyes. "Oh not that again! Playing with a small ball isn't a stressful activity Shizuru. Even if I'm sick, I still have the energy to play something simple like catch," she grumbled. When Shizuru didn't relent, she added, "Fine we'll play on the bed. I'll still get my rest without being utterly bored."

Shizuru smiled, satisfied. Natsuki huffed at seeing the small grin before walking back over to her bed. "Now come on! I want you to teach me how you juggled those peaches!"

Crimson eyes glinted with amusement, watching the small form turn away and hurry back to the bed, suddenly excited. _I'm not even that good at juggling and she still wants me to teach her. Her childish glee is strangely amusing. _Holding back a chuckle, Shizuru followed her master. She climbed on the bed and scooted closer to Natsuki, who was already settled back under the covers, excitement barely restrained. Sitting down next to her, Shizuru passed over Duran's toys into Natsuki's hands. Then, she proceeded to grasp one of the younger girl's hands, showing her to grip it lightly, yet firmly. Then, she placed one of her own hands under Natsuki's and made her flick her hand.

The blue ball rolled off Natsuki's fingers and into the air before landing neatly back in her palm. A grin spread on the Noble's face at the sight. Eagerly, she repeated the action, watching as the ball once again flew into the air and came back down. The act was repeated a few more times before Natsuki was finally switching between the toys.

_She learns fast. _Shizuru grinned at seeing her master look so delighted. That is until one of the toys bounced off Natsuki's head from a mishandled throw. A look of annoyance passed over her face and Shizuru would've chuckled had it not been for the glare shot her way.

"That's not funny," the cobalt-haired grumbled. She handed the toys back to Shizuru. "Maybe you should show me again. You're better at this than me."

_Hardly. _Still, Shizuru couldn't refuse so she repeated her early action. The toys flew into the air in a circular motion and though her skills weren't perfect, they were more practiced than Natsuki's. She juggled again and again, feeling the other girl watching her. After a while, she passed the toys back and instructed with her hands what to do and how to do it. Time passed by at a slow and pleasant pace.

It wasn't until the sun was high in the afternoon did Natsuki relent. The Noble flopped back down on her bed, tired. "I think all this playing and this cold has finally worn me out. If you don't mind Shizuru, I'm going to take a nap."

Shizuru smiled in understanding. She herself was tired and felt a headache coming on. So she slid off the bed, drawing the covers over Natsuki's shoulders once she was off. The younger girl made an appreciative noise and snuggled deeper into her bed. Then, the brunette walked back to Natsuki's closet and placed Duran's toys back inside. With a final glance to her master, Shizuru made her way out the door. _Sleep well Natsuki-sama, _she thought as she closed the door with a soft click.

_I'm free from my duties for the moment so maybe some lunch won't hurt._Her stomach growled in agreement so with the thought of food in mind, Shizuru headed to the kitchen. However, the headache she had noticed earlier was beginning to pound more heavily. The brunette raised a hand to her forehead and rubbed the skin, hoping to alleviate the growing pain. Her actions were in vain as with each step, her headache seemed to grow worse. It was at the top of the stairs did she first feel a wave of dizziness overcome her.

The world spun under her feet and the colors blurred together. Shizuru stumbled, grabbing onto the banister to keep from falling down. She breathed slowly, feeling light-headed and her stomach jumping. _Perhaps I spent too much time juggling balls in a circle. I should be more careful now. _Gripping the banister with shaky hands, Shizuru slowly made her way down. It was at the bottom when she experienced another dizzy wave. She groaned, grabbing her head and feeling the pounding in her skull increase. _Perhaps I should skip that lunch. Right now I would much prefer some sleep. _She turned to head back up the stairs when she was hit with dizziness again. The world blurred and she saw red rushing toward her as she lost her balance. Pain flared up in her head as she fell and everything went black as she hit the floor.

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

_It was cold; frigid. The air seeped through her skin, chilling her entire being down to the bone. The damp walls had bits of frost clinging to them, water turned to ice from the cold. It was another harsh winter._

_She shivered, drawing herself into the corner. Despite the wet and frost, it was the warmest spot to be found in the cell. Perhaps years of sitting in it had warmed it up; she wasn't sure._

_Her ears picked up the sound of footsteps._

_Step, step, pause._

_The hair on her nape stood up. She recognized that pattern. Eyes widening in terror, she pressed herself against the wall; as if trying to sink into the shadows. A vain attempt. She was spotted anyway._

_Gray eyes glimmered in wicked delight. Her breathing grew sharp as the tall form drew nearer, entering her cell, her only means of sanctity._

**_Please no. Not again. I don't know how I'll be able to take it._**

_She felt fear run through her veins as he reached out, grabbing her forcefully by the hair. She gasped in pain and tried to grab at the bars, refusing to leave. The man's face contorted into a grimace at her actions and he pulled harder. A yelp died on her lips as the pain came again. Her feet stumbled back and she felt herself being dragged as her master pulled her away from her cell._

_Dead, empty eyes watched her with pity._

_She shuddered, more from fear than the cold now. The hand upon her head kept a tight grip, dissipating any thoughts of escape. The end of the hall came nearer and her fear grew. The metal door was opened and it seemed to groan as if it were alive. She felt a whoosh of air as it closed behind her, seemingly with finality._

_Her legs were shaking by now. She brought her hands closer to her chest, the chains clinking, and watched as the tall man crossed the empty room to the only shelf there. He pulled something down and when he turned toward her again, she recognized it. The whip._

_He walked to her with quick steps and grabbed her again, pulling her to a hook high on the farthest wall. He grabbed her chains and pulled them over the hook. The muscles in her arms clenched at the familiar feeling._

_"You know what happens next little girl," Her master whispered. She could hear the whip slap against his palm._

_Her breathing grew erratic and her heart began to pump so fast she thought it would burst from her chest! The shaky feeling in her legs made her feel weak. She glanced over her shoulder just in time to see the brown leather cut through the air._

_The first strike shocked her. White, hot pain surged within her as her mouth opened in a soundless scream. Her body would've toppled had it not been held up by her chains. The second strike whistled through the air and she felt the whip hit her back. She choked, weak from the first. The third strike numbed her. She went limp. All the other strikes that followed were blurs. Her head hung low and her eyes merely watched the cold stone. She was confused when the dark gray floor was stained with red._

**---xxxXXXxxx---**

Shizuru awoke with a gasp and a scream halfway up her throat. She twisted in her spot; found she was restricted by something wrapped around her and glanced frantically around. She jerked back when she felt something brush against her cheek. Her back hit wood and she felt a jolt of pain from the action, but it was ignored when she saw a pair of confused viridian eyes.

"You started twisting in your sleep," Natsuki mumbled, looking away from the frightened stare. She was sitting on a wooden chair drawn up next to her. Looking around, Shizuru realized that she was back in her bedroom. She was safe, warmed by her bed sheets.

_Safe. Safe and away. Away from him. _Still, she shivered so she drew the blankets tighter around herself and laid back down. The remnants of her nightmarish memory were still clear in her mind. They hounded her thoughts, making her feel cold even under the warm sheets. She shut her eyes tightly and curled into a ball. Tears stung her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. _Not in front of her. _Shizuru swallowed the lump thick in her throat.

"Shizuru? Are you alright?" a hesitant voice asked. When silence was the only answer she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. The gesture made her blink the hot tears away.

_So sweet, _she thought as she turned over and faced Natsuki. The younger girl offered a soft, albeit awkward smile. She returned it with a small one of her own.

"That must've been one bad nightmare. You're paler than usual," Natsuki remarked, placing her hand on Shizuru's forehead to wipe away the accumulated sweat. Shizuru's smile grew before she sneezed and was wracked with a slight coughing fit. "Oh," Natsuki said, leaning back and smiling sheepishly, "you apparently caught my cold. I guess you're not so immune when you've been around a sick person all day, especially after a stormy night."

After she stopped coughing, Shizuru gave Natsuki an incredulous stare. The younger girl held up her hands defensively. "Hey, you took the risk of staying with me and besides! You told me you didn't get sick so easily," she said.

_It's not like I had a choice! With my status, I don't have many choices in the first place! _Shizuru grumbled and settled back in her bed, resentful that she wasn't able to voice her words. She gave the beige sheets a hard stare. A finger poked her side, making her start. She turned to see Natsuki with an apologetic grin.

"Although, I am sorry Shizuru. It's not like you had a choice in the matter of looking after me," she said, unknowingly voicing the brunette's thoughts. Shizuru sighed and decided to leave it at that. Settling back in the bed she glanced at the window. The darkness outside indicated she had been asleep for quite some time.

_That's odd. It feels as if it was only a few minutes ago when I left Natsuki-sama's room. Then again perhaps time flies faster when you're in the dream world. _A cold shiver ran down her spine from remembering that particular event. She felt a finger poke her side again. Crimson eyes glanced at the viridian ones staring at her curiously.

"You're alright right? It isn't too cold or too hot? Are you feeling uncomfortable?" Natsuki asked, traces of worry evident in her usually hard-edged voice. She reached over and pulled the blankets tighter around Shizuru and even fluffed up her pillow a bit, asking, "Is this better?"

The sweetness of the gesture caused the earlier lump to rise within Shizuru's throat again. She blinked quickly, feeling a familiar burning feeling at the back of her eyes. Reaching out with one hand, Shizuru grasped Natsuki's palm and squeezed tightly. _This is better, _she thought. A glance at Natsuki showed that the younger girl had a peculiar expression on her face, but she wasn't objecting to the action. To Shizuru's surprise and gratitude, the Noble squeezed back just as tightly. Small smiles were exchanged and the two settled into their first real contented moment.

Until it was broken by a rather loud stomach growl. Both of them blinked, surprised, before they both looked at Shizuru's stomach. The silence was broken by Natsuki laughing.

"I guess this means you're hungry huh? Fair enough, you haven't eaten anything at all today and it's already dark," she said, speaking between her mirth. Shizuru blinked, giving Natsuki a look that said she was too tired to deal with much of anything. The younger girl relented, though her lips were still in the form of an amused smirk. "Don't worry. Earlier, Mother sent Ami down to prepare some dinner for when you woke up. I imagine by now that she's finished."

Speak of the devil and here she came. At that moment the door opened and Ami appeared, laden with a hot, steaming bowl of the same chicken soup Shizuru had brought to Natsuki's room.

"Well look who's awake! Good to see you up, Fujino-san. Here's your dinner, nice and hot," Ami said as she approached and set the bowl down. The elderly maid glanced at the laced palms with a secretive glint in her eyes. Smiling kindly, she said, "I won't bother you two now. I assume you're both exhausted from being sick so I'll just leave you now to your own." Getting up and dusting her hands on her apron, she made her way to the door. Before she exited, she gave Shizuru a wink, causing the brunette to blink in bewilderment as she left.

_What was that for? _She didn't have time to dwell on the thought when she felt a spoon shove into her mouth. Choking at the sudden intrusion, Shizuru coughed and swallowed quickly. She gave Natsuki a shocked and open-mouthed stare, wondering why the younger girl had done such a thing.

Apparently Natsuki was as confused as she was. For her reaction was a simple, "What?" Seeing that Shizuru was still staring, she added, "Well you did the same thing to me earlier! I thought I'd pay back the favor."

Shizuru sighed and wearily shook her head before grabbing the offered spoon. She resigned to feeding herself instead of having the soup forced down her throat. They both fell back into the contented silence, one thinking and the other eating. However it was broken by an innocent question.

"Hey Shizuru?" Natsuki began softly. Said girl made a small noise to show she was listening. "Let's go riding sometime. When we're both better."

Shizuru choked on a spoonful of soup. She gave a hard swallow before glancing at her master. The Noble blinked, slightly hurt from the shocked reaction. She glanced to the side, avoiding the wide, red eyes. As an explanation, she mumbled, "Well, you're living at a place that deals with horses day to day. I don't think you're still quite use to them. Especially considering your reaction to them on your second day."

_She remembers that. _Shizuru bit her lip, undecided. She wasn't keen on the idea. The horses still gave her an unusual feel of being rather small compared to them. Although she had gotten used to working in the barns, she wasn't sure if she would actually like riding on the great beasts.

She was about to refuse when she heard Natsuki whisper, "More importantly though, I just want to ride with you sometime," She played with Shizuru's palm as she said this, the shyness surprising the older girl. Feeling Natsuki rub the back of her hand made Shizuru's resolve break. Lacing their fingers together again, she gave her master a warm look. The smile on the brunette's face, coupled with their grasping hands, made Natsuki brighten. "I'll take that as a yes."

Shizuru nodded and for the rest of the night, Natsuki explained what they would do on their riding session together. The younger girl talked for so long that Saeko had to poke her head inside just to tell Natsuki to get to bed and to let Shizuru rest. Of which the Noble child did, with a childish grunt of annoyance. Saeko rolled her eyes at Natsuki's behavior and bade the brunette goodnight, taking the empty soup bowl with her.

Even after the two were long gone, Shizuru was still left feeling warmed by their presence. Her growing relationship with the Kuga family made her feel…at home.

The remnants of her nightmare were almost forgotten.

* * *

**A/N:**-blinks- I was trying to convey an awkward, but trying relationship between Natsuki and Shizuru. I'm not sure I succeeded, but I still liked the result anyway. 


	13. XII: Open View

**A/N: **I apologize for the long wait. Writer's block is a bastard when dealing with it. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

The sound of the door opening, followed by loud barking, was what woke her.

Shizuru jerked, glancing over the bed sheets to see her master rushing into the room, excitement evident on her face. Following her just as excitedly was Duran, who, upon seeing her, jumped on top of her bed to cover her face with licks.

Shizuru twisted, trying to get away from his slippery, wet tongue. She was still sleepy and this was one wake up call she'd rather do without. One of her hands pushed Duran's face away gently while she used the other to sit up in bed. She rubbed one eye, wondering where Natsuki had gone. She'd been here only moments before.

When she didn't see the other girl anywhere nearby, Shizuru took this moment to slip out of her bed and stretch. She raised her arms high above her head, hearing a few delightful pops. She rolled her shoulders, working out the kinks. Just as she was about to stand, she was hit by a dark blue shirt. Shizuru scrambled to pull off the offending piece, tugging it down just in time to have her face assaulted by another object; a pair of breeches. She grabbed the clothes and threw them down on the bed, staring at them with wide eyes. Shocked and breathless, she looked over her shoulder to see Natsuki rummaging through her dresser.

_Where did she get these clothes from? I don't remember having them in my closet or my dresser. _Shizuru briefly wondered if Natsuki had brought them in with her. _It's possible. It's not as if I was paying attention to her since I just woke up._

Shizuru sighed, still tired and wishing she had gotten a few more hours of sleep. Although she usually woke up at this time, it felt like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. Her eyelids drooped and her body threatened to fall back onto her bed. _A few minutes of rest wouldn't hurt, now would it?_ She laid down, curling her body and closing her eyes. She was dozing when Duran gave an extra loud bark, causing her to start. In her surprise she bumped into something soft. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Natsuki peering at her curiously.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Still sleepy?" She grinned when Shizuru looked away, embarrassed. "There's no time to be sleepy Shizuru! Hurry up and put these on! Mother's finally letting me outside!" She shoved a pair of boots and a jacket into Shizuru's hands. She whistled to Duran and hurried out of the room, probably to go get ready herself.

Shizuru watched her go with a slightly amused expression. This was the happiest she had seen of Natsuki for weeks. Ever since she had caught that nasty bout of sickness, Saeko hadn't let the younger girl out of the house for a second. Even when Natsuki had recovered from her fever, the Noblewoman had used her swollen ankle as an excuse to keep her inside, always saying, "Your ankle needs to heal. It won't get better if you walk around and keep putting pressure on it," whenever Natsuki would whine about the fact that she was being kept cooped up inside the mansion.

Then there was the matter of her own sickness. Shizuru, while used to cold rains and weather, had been weakened from having spent so much time around a sick Natsuki. Karma had caught up with her and she found herself sick in bed as well. Admittedly, she hadn't had to stay in bed as long as Natsuki, even if Saeko had kept an eye out for her every once in a while.

But that was all past and gone, and Shizuru was left thinking about another dilemma; Natsuki's promise of riding. The younger girl had said she wanted to take her riding. A perfect chance to get Natsuki to open up more in her presence, correct?

Then why did she feel anxious as she dressed? Her hands shook slightly as she pulled off her night attire and pulled on the outfit Natsuki had left her. Fingers clumsily buttoned up the jacket, pulled up the breeches, and tied the laces on her boots. _If I wasn't so frightened of those beasts, I would be looking forward to this day as if the sky had begun to rain gold!_

Sighing in resignation, Shizuru straightened and fixed out any creases in her clothes. One thing she was learning from nobility. Appearance was important. So she left the room with a slight smile on her face.

Natsuki's door was open and beyond it, she could hear shuffling, accompanied with excited murmurs and barks. Poking her head through the crack, Shizuru saw that Natsuki was just finished dressing herself. She was seated on her bed and Duran was in front of her, tail wagging and brown eyes bright. The excited pooch had his paws on her knees and Natsuki was talking to him happily.

"Today's going to be great Duran! No more sleeping with so many pillows, no more staring at the ceiling in boredom, and best of all, no more awful medicine!"

Duran barked, driven by his master's animated words. The pooch's tail waved furiously and his pace increased when he noticed Shizuru standing by the door. Delighted, he pushed off of Natsuki's lap and ran to her, tongue reaching out to lick her face as was his usual greeting.

She let out a small sound, something between enjoyment and laughter. Pushing Duran's wet muzzle away from her face, Shizuru faced Natsuki and bowed. She still felt awkward in the outfit Natsuki had given her, but she would bear it. Seeing the younger girl with an expression other than annoyance or anger made the awkwardness melt away.

"Ready so soon?" Natsuki asked as she stood. At Shizuru's nod, the younger girl led them out of the room and down the hallway.

_I wonder if we'll have breakfast today. The last time Natsuki-sama wanted to do something early in the morning, she didn't let me eat for long. _Shizuru's eyes strayed in the direction of the dining room as the two stepped down the stairs. Her stomach growled when she caught a whiff of this morning's breakfast. Her mouth watered at the delicious scent and she gulped, feeling hungrier already.

"Ami's preparing us a picnic lunch. While I'm saddling up Cloudynight, you can eat a snack," Natsuki said, snapping Shizuru out of her thoughts.

The older girl blinked, sheepish, and wondered if Natsuki had noticed her staring in the direction of the kitchen. Yet when she turned to face the younger girl, she was only met with the sight of dark blue hair.

_She must have heard my stomach growling_, concluded Shizuru.

When they got to the end of the stairs and were approaching the entrance, Shizuru noticed a small figure in front of the oak doors. Alyssa had her hands pressed against the dark wood, trying to steady herself. She made a small, gurgling noise when they approached.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?" Natsuki asked as she stopped in front of her sister and picked her up. Alyssa tugged on Natsuki's hair, a stubborn expression overcoming her face.

"Want to go with!" she said, sky blue eyes set so determinedly that Shizuru was at a loss of how to answer her. The brunette turned to face Natsuki, watching her bite her lip in indecision. There was a long pause before the younger girl faced her sister.

"No, you have to stay here Alyssa. I can't fit you both on one horse without worrying about either of you falling off," she said firmly.

Alyssa cried, tugging harder on Natsuki's hair. Shizuru winced from behind her master, watching the younger girl's face change from a determined look to one of pain. _I'm glad that's not me. _Not a second later, she felt a bit guilty when she realized she was supposed to be helping Natsuki, not watching her cringe as the blonde child fussed. Moving from behind the Noble, Shizuru quickly untangled the tiny fists from dark blue strands and transferred the girl into her own arms. It was done so quickly that Natsuki was left blinking from surprise.

Shizuru shifted Alyssa in her arms and stroked her hair, trying to calm the fussing girl. Natsuki gave the brunette a grateful glance when she realized what just happened. Shizuru returned it with a small smile of her own.

"What's going on here?"

Both of them turned sharply to the source of the voice.

Saeko was walking toward them with Ami just behind, holding a picnic basket which Shizuru assumed held their lunch.

"Alyssa wants to go riding with us Mother," Natsuki explained.

"Is that so?" Saeko glanced over at her youngest daughter. Alyssa blinked her large, watery eyes, trying to plead with her mother, bottom lip pouting. Saeko smiled sympathetically and took her daughter from Shizuru. "I'm sorry Alyssa, but it wouldn't be safe for you. Perhaps another time." When Alyssa began to cry again, Saeko added, "Perhaps we should go play in the gardens with Duran? You'd like that wouldn't you?"

The little girl paused, sniffling. She hesitated, before reluctantly mumbling, "Okay."

A grin spread on Saeko's face and the Noblewoman turned to her older daughter and Shizuru. "Now that that's cleared, you two can be on your way. Just be careful. I don't want to see or hear about anymore injuries," she said sternly.

Natsuki nodded vigorously and grabbed both the picnic basket from Ami and Shizuru's wrist. She ran out of the mansion, Shizuru stumbling from surprise at the sudden quick pace. The two rushed down the road, following the fence line all the way to the stables. Shizuru could already hear the horses stomping their hooves on the ground or neighing in their stalls.

The stables seemed larger than she remembered; something she found odd considering she had been here before and gotten a good look at them. Perhaps that was her fear speaking then. _It certainly explains why the building looks so much bigger._ Shizuru gulped and glanced nervously at Natsuki, who, in return squeezed her wrist gently and led her inside.

As usual the horses poked their heads out, wondering who had entered. When they saw it was Natsuki, they began to fuss, obviously recognizing the young Noble as someone who brought them food. The tips of their ears quivered with eagerness and many of them looked disappointed when Natsuki passed by.

Shizuru couldn't help, but be slightly amused at their actions; her earlier anxiety dwindling a little at the sight. _They're more like puppies than horses. In fact, they remind me of Duran. _She glanced at the back of her master. _I wonder if people act puppy-like around Natsuki too. _Shizuru blinked, frowned and then dismissed the thought. _No, that's probably just me and my imagination._

The tawny-haired girl was brought out of her reverie when she bumped into Natsuki. Surprised, Shizuru glanced over the other girl's shoulder to see why she stopped. A silvery head peered out over the stall door. Shizuru recognized the mare at once. Natsuki set down the picnic basket and told her to wait for a moment so Shizuru stood there awkwardly, feeling the horse watching her, but unable to meet the brown-eyed gaze. Shizuru was inwardly grateful when Natsuki returned, holding a saddle and a bridle in her arms. Balancing the equipment on one arm, Natsuki unlatched the stall door and slipped inside. After a moment of hesitation, Shizuru followed.

Cloudynight pricked her ears, bobbing her head in eagerness when Natsuki moved to her side to place the saddle on. The mare reached out her head when Natsuki presented the reins to her. Shizuru watched in awe as Cloudynight kept still while Natsuki fastened the harness. Her docile nature made Shizuru's anxiety ebb a little more. _Perhaps this won't be so bad, _she thought. When Cloudynight was saddled, Natsuki led the mare out of the stall and down the stable rolls, other horses calling out to the Noble. Shizuru twitched, grabbed the picnic basket, and followed Natsuki quickly, glancing at the excited horses in a skittish manner.

Shizuru realized it was a beautiful day to be outside when they exited the barn. The sun was shining, a cool breeze blew, and the song of morning birds echoed in her ears. The wind flew over her skin in a gentle brush, making her shiver, but not in an entirely unpleasant way. She sighed softly, allowing a smile to cross her face as she padded after Natsuki. She paused when Natsuki did so. The younger girl shuffled about Cloudynight's gear and made sure everything was in place before turning to Shizuru and asked, "Ready?"

_No,_ Shizuru's mind answered abruptly. Nevertheless, she nodded slowly, trying to steady her rising nerves. Natsuki smiled at her answer and the sight caused warmth to bubble in Shizuru's chest, calming her for a split second. Then she remembered the picnic basket in her hand. She glanced at it and held up to Natsuki, unsure of what to do with it.

"Oh don't worry about the basket." When Shizuru gave her a confused look, Natsuki gestured to Cloudynight. "She'll carry it." Then, to the brunette's surprise, the mare reached around Natsuki and grabbed the basket, the handle held right between her teeth. Shizuru gaped at the gesture and stared at Natsuki, who just shrugged her shoulders sheepishly. "She's a very well-trained horse," the younger girl said as if all horses knew how to carry picnic baskets. "Now come on! We've wasted enough time already! It's time to set out." Natsuki pushed her left boot into the stirrup and swung onto Cloudynight's back with effortless grace. Once settled, she held out a hand toward Shizuru.

The older girl glanced up at Natsuki, taking in the friendly face. Then she glanced at Cloudynight, noting the obedience in her stance. _Then _the brunette stared at the full height of the horse, feeling her anxiety come back full force. She shifted in her spot, her heart picking up pace and thudding against her ribcage, nerves stirring. Her fingers gripped and fiddled with her shirt, teeth biting her lip.

"Shizuru?"

Shizuru snapped her attention back to Natsuki, noticing the crease in her master's brow. The cobalt-haired girl looked at her with concern flickering in her viridian eyes. Her hand was still outstretched, still waiting for Shizuru to take it.

"Are you alright?"

Natsuki's voice was warm and her words washed over Shizuru like rays of sunlight. The brunette watched as Natsuki leaned a little closer, her hand reaching toward her.

"You can trust me," she said, softly, kindly.

Shizuru swallowed and, thrusting down her skittish nerves, reached up and gripped Natsuki's hand. Strength flowed through her as Natsuki gave a heave and pulled her up. She settled behind the Noble, fumbled a bit before she grasped Natsuki's hips, awkward about putting her hands there, and finally calmed when Natsuki glanced at her soothingly and without a hint of irritation.

"Let's be off then." Natsuki steered Cloudynight into a walk and they headed down the road.

Shizuru tensed, unused to the rocking gait of a horse. She bounced along with the saddle, once or twice losing her grip on Natsuki. She would have fallen off too had it not been for Natsuki quickly grabbing her arm and tugging her up again.

"Wrap your arms around me," Natsuki ordered when she saw Shizuru was having a difficult time staying on. Shizuru did as she was told and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's waist.

_Even at a walk I have to hold on to her tightly! _Shziuru thought, feeling vexed about her situation. She glared at Natsuki's shoulder, feeling unusually irritated, more so at herself for being easily embarrassed than anything else. As if sensing her irritation, both horse and Noble stopped what they were doing. Natsuki turned in her seat, facing Shizuru.

"The ride is a lot more enjoyable if you let yourself relax Shizuru. Don't worry about anything else, just sit there and enjoy yourself," Natsuki said, placing her hand on Shizuru's arm and giving it a faint squeeze.

Crimson eyes lifted and glanced at the viridian pair in front of her, seeing the genuine sympathy. Shizuru released a sigh before forcing herself to relax, slowly unwinding the tension from her body. She gave Natsuki an awkward grin. Natsuki returned the look with her usual smirk. The younger girl turned back around and clicked her tongue. Cloudynight snorted and resumed her walk. Keeping in mind with what Natsuki had said, Shizuru slowly found herself enjoying the steady, rhythmic feel of the horse beneath her.

When they veered off the main path and down a smaller trail, the brunette found herself without her earlier anxiety. She lifted her head, staring over Natsuki's shoulder and felt a quiver of excitement as they entered the forest. The way the sunlight shone through the trees and dappled the ground with spots of light made the forest seem beautiful. Wind whistled in her ears, accompanied by the faint singing of birds. The trees rustled, their branches moved by a short breeze. The scents of the forest, a mixture of woodland and flowers, made her nose tingle delightfully. The cool shade of the trees made her cheeks flush slightly, a soothing welcome. It was as if the two had entered a new and magical world. Shizuru sighed and tentatively placed her chin on Natsuki's shoulder. When the younger girl didn't object, she leaned a little closer and settled into a comfortable position. She was just dozing when Natsuki's voice spoke up.

"Oh look a fairy."

_What?! _Shizuru snapped her head up, glancing around vigorously, trying to spot the fairy Natsuki had saw. There was nothing there, but trees. She blinked, confused. _I don't see any fairies. _Laughter near her ear made realization dawn on her. Shizuru blinked again and stared at Natsuki, slack-jawed. _She tricked me!_ The younger girl continued to laugh, a hand clasped over her mouth, trying in vain to muffle the sound. When she saw Shizuru's face, her laughter only increased.

"You should've seen your reaction!" Natsuki gasped between bouts of mirth, moving her arms to hold her side. Cloudynight, sensing her master's joviality, whinnied. To Shizuru it also sounded like laughter. The older girl sat there, dismayed until Natsuki finally calmed down.

The Noble wiped tears from her eyes, an occasional snicker leaving her lips. "I-I'm sorry Shizuru. I just couldn't resist. It was just too tempting." Natsuki laughed again, washing away the sincerity of her apology.

Shizuru sulked, her lower lip protruding in a hurt pout. She couldn't believe she'd been tricked so easily! Anyone with enough sense in their brain would've known fairies were purely fictional creatures. How naïve could she be?

"Shizuru?"

Shizuru snapped out of her thoughtful state and turned her attention on Natsuki. The younger girl was looking over her shoulder at her with a worried eye.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Shizuru blinked. Was that regret in Natsuki's voice? Her question was answered when Natsuki continued. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. I just thought you needed something to help you lighten up and I…" Natsuki trailed off, apparently at a loss at how to explain herself. So Shizuru shrugged off her hurt feelings and cracked a tiny smile at her master. It looked as if it worked because Natsuki visibly relaxed and turned her full attention on the trail again.

They settled into a comfortable silence once more. _I wonder when we'll be stopping. We haven't been riding for long so I doubt soon. Even if I wish we could stop for something to eat. A snack if nothing more. _Shizuru tilted her head and stared at the picnic basket dangling from Cloudynight's mouth. Her stomach growled at the thought of the food in there. _I hope none of it has spilled. It would be a shame to spoil lunch. _She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering how she could ask Natsuki if they could stop for a quick bite. She was about to prod Natsuki on the shoulder when the Noble suddenly steered Cloudynight onto a smaller and fainter trail. The brunette blinked in confusion, looking over her shoulder to see the main trail disappearing from view. Just where _was _Natsuki taking her? It couldn't be the lake, they could have just walked down there from the road. It couldn't be the waterfall where Natsuki had taught her how to swim since that had a secret, invisible path to it. She doubted it was the garden. The last time she had been there she had noticed it was blocked on all sides by a stone wall, save for the side that led into it. For a brief moment, Shizuru wondered if Natsuki was leading them off the estate. That couldn't be right though. The Kugas' property stretched for miles and they hadn't been traveling for very long. Out of options Shizuru was left to ponder the idea for a good ten minutes until Natsuki clicked her tongue, shifted her weight and sent Cloudynight into a canter.

Shizuru gasped and tightened her hold on the younger girl's waist. The wind roared in her ears as the two sped down the trail, covering the ground in minutes. The growing, almost thunderous sound of hooves beating against the ground made her stomach flip. She shut her eyes, feeling excitement and fear roll together in her stomach. The fear sparked when Natsuki said, "Hold on! We're jumping a log."

If it was possible, Shizuru gripped Natsuki even harder. She felt the apprehension in her grow, twisting into a tight knot in her stomach. She could plainly hear Cloudynight's hooves hit the ground then, silence. Shizuru stiffened as she felt them leave the ground, jumping into the air. For a moment, that's how they stayed, suspended in the air. Her stomach heaved, settling somewhere in her throat. Then they came down onto the ground again, but to Shizuru's surprise, Cloudynight landed softly, gracefully. She blinked open her eyes and stared in shocked, turning around to see them leaving the fallen trunk. Turning back, Shizuru could see that they were nearing the end of the trail and leaving the forest behind.

In front of her, Natsuki shifted again and caused Cloudynight to stop. The mare ceased her pace and lowered her head a little, dropping the basket held between her teeth. Shizuru peered past Natsuki, her eyes taking in their new surroundings. A vast meadow lay before them, accompanied with rolling green hills and the ever-present sky. Shizuru gazed at it in wonder, never having seen so much green in her life. Her fingers relaxed, finally relinquishing their tight hold on Natsuki's shirt. The rest of her body settled back onto the saddle. She was stunned, wonderfully stunned.

Natsuki turned around to face the brunette, her bright green gaze twinkling and a familiar smirk on her. "Like it? This is what most of the Kuga estate looks like, but this particular spot is unusually beautiful." Shizuru's stunned silence seemed to please her for she let out a short laugh before moving and slowly guiding the older girl off the gray mare.

Despite having enjoyed the ride, Shizuru was grateful to be on solid ground again. She looked around the large, grassy area, taking in the scenery while Natsuki slipped off Cloudynight's saddle and bridle so the mare could prance around without the equipment bothering her. Out of the corner of her peripheral vision, Shizuru watched Natsuki whisper a few sweet words to Cloudynight before grabbing the picnic basket and letting her go off to frolic.

She watched the dark horse snort and swivel on her hooves, racing into the meadow. Cloudynight pranced, whinnying softly and kicking into the air. She bounded, she leapt, she ran through the tall grass. Vaguely, she tossed the idea in her head that Cloudynight was dancing. And what a beautiful dance it was.

The tranquility of it all made her jittery nerves relax and she found herself willingly (and happily) following Natsuki when the younger girl tugged her over to the foot of a small hill.

_What are we doing here? _she wanted to ask, but of course couldn't. So she just silently stood there as Natsuki bent down and began to set up their picnic. The question continued to nag at her as the Noble continued to lay out their lunch, taking some sandwiches, drinks, and a few pastries. She finally made an awkward, restrained noise in the back of her throat to get Natsuki's attention. The blue-haired girl looked up and blinked, fixing her gaze on the brunette standing before her.

"Something wrong?" she asked. Confusion flickered in her eyes when Shizuru glanced at the picnic and then at the surrounding area. The older girl repeated this action twice before realization dawned on Natsuki's face. "Oh, you were wondering why we're here and not someplace closer?" she asked. When the brunette nodded, the younger girl looked down and mumbled, "Well, since your duty is to basically follow me around all the time, you never really get to see all the best spots around here and it's because I have a routine. You know, wake up, go to the stables, spend some time with the horses, then play with Duran, and then dinner with my family. That makes for a boring day doesn't it?"

Shizuru didn't know whether to agree or disagree, so she wisely chose to remain neutral. Natsuki continued in a quieter voice. "So I thought that today I'd take you here and we could just relax. After the ride of course!" Natsuki twiddled her thumbs and glanced up at Shizuru through the screen of her bangs.

Shizuru felt her stomach flip. The look on Natsuki's face and the tone of her voice made her feel strange. _Is she… Does she feel shy?_ Her thoughts were confirmed when Natsuki glanced down again. Shizuru felt the corner of her lips twitch. _How cute. _With that thought in mind Shizuru settled down on the grass in front of Natsuki. She grinned when the younger girl looked at her curiously. Natsuki's face brightened and she returned the grin with one of her own.

The happy silence was broken by a rather loud growl.

Shizuru grimaced and clutched her stomach. She hadn't realized how hungry she was. She gazed imploringly at Natsuki. The cobalt-haired girl laughed at the pleading look and said, "I guess it's about time we ate. You're obviously hungry."

Shizuru licked her lips as Natsuki grabbed a neatly wrapped sandwich and offered it to. She took it gleefully and began to unwrap it whilst Natsuki grabbed a sandwich for herself. She was just about to start munching happily away when Natsuki gave an indignant cry.

"It's empty!" Natsuki was staring at her sandwich in a horrified manner.

Shizuru blinked and lifted the top slice of her own sandwich. There were slices of lettuce, tomatoes, and ham. She hardly found that empty. The sound of rummaging made her look up.

"Here it is!" Natsuki took out a jar filled with a white substance Shizuru was recognized quickly. The younger girl took out a plastic knife and proceeded to lather her sandwich with the mayonnaise.

Shizuru gaped at Natsuki, feeling a small tingle of disgust and morbid curiosity as Natsuki took a large bite out of her sandwich. Despite having seen the addiction to mayonnaise before, she couldn't help, but to still feel nauseated whenever she witnessed the sight. She shuddered as she watched her master stuff her face. _How can she bare to eat all that? And to do it happily?! _Shizuru made a disgusted noise in the back of her throat. Apparently Natsuki heard her because she chose that time to divert her attention from her sandwich.

Natsuki swallowed the last bite of her sandwich and held out the half-eaten food. "Oh, I'm sorry, I never asked if you wanted one with mayonnaise." After a moment's pause, as if she herself didn't want to share, she added, "So…do you?"

Shizuru reeled back in horror. She shook her head rapidly.

Natsuki frowned. "Are you sure?" she asked.

Shizuru nodded just as rapidly.

The younger girl shrugged and went back to eating her sandwich. _I guess everyone has their quirks, _Shizuru thought. She went back to eating her own food. For the rest of their meal, they sat in a comfortable silence. They went through the picnic quickly, eating the rest of the sandwiches and drinking the cool juice (sadly no green tea) Ami had packed them. To their delight though, the elderly maid had even slipped in a few sweet and tasty pastries for dessert.

Shizuru was just licking the remnants of her dessert off her lips when she got the second surprise of her day. Cloudynight had gotten bored with exploring around the meadow so she had trotted back toward them. She sniffed around their little resting spot before moving to Natsuki's side.

Natsuki, unlike Shizuru, had still been eating her last pastry. However, she didn't get to finish it because Cloudynight chose that moment to snatch the sweet bread from the Noble's hand. The mare fled with a triumphant whinny, kicking dirt in her haste to run off with her prize. Natsuki stared in shock, but she was only still for a moment. The younger girl let out an angry yell and scrambled to her feet.

"Cloudynight! Get back here with my food!" When all she got back in return was a buck and a gloating cry, Natsuki took off after the horse.

The two then began a game of cat and mouse. Natsuki chased Cloudynight around the meadow, waving her arms and angrily telling the gray mare to give her back her food. However, whenever she got close enough, Cloudynight would rush away. They ran until they were running in circles.

Shizuru felt a strange, bubbling feeling in her chest. The image of Natsuki chasing Cloudynight around, her dark blue hair flapping behind her and her face flushed pink from exertion caused the feeling to burst from Shizuru's chest. The brunette laughed, a light, open laugh. She gripped her sides, unable to contain her mirth. She toppled over, tears beginning to prickle the corners of her eyes.

"Oi! What are you laughing about Shizuru?"

Natsuki's flustered and angry voice only made her laugh harder. Shizuru rolled around in the grass. _My sides are going to burst!_

She barely registered the sound of approaching feet over her laughter.

"I'll give you something to laugh about!"

Shizuru's laughter died instantly. Her eyes snapped open and she jerked up to see Natsuki heading toward her. _Uh oh, _she thought. The brunette scrambled to her feet and ran away from the fuming girl. She hurried up the hill, trying to escape the quickly-gaining Natsuki. Alas, the hill proved to be harder to climb than Shizuru thought. Just as she was reaching the top of the hill, she was tackled to the ground. Natsuki's triumphant "Got you!" was swallowed by the rush of the wind and the younger girl's surprised yells.

They tumbled down the hill, entangled in each other's limbs. Shizuru's vision was consumed by cobalt hair, green grass, and pale sky. The two girls landed at the bottom of the hill with a thud. Shizuru gasped, trying to catch her breath. She flopped on the ground, wheezing. However, she didn't have long to rest.

As soon as Natsuki had recovered, she brought her fingers down to Shizuru's sides and began to tickle her. The bubbling feeling returned, causing Shizuru to laugh once again. She struggled, vainly trying to escape the teasing fingers. She only managed to further Natsuki's amusement.

"Who's laughing now?" Natsuki asked, smirking. Shizuru wheezed between laughs, all the while thinking, _I'm the one still laughing! _Finally Natsuki relented and the two flopped back down on the grass. Shizuru panted, glad to finally catch her breath. She turned her head when she heard a new sound near her ear. Crimson eyes widened in surprise.

Natsuki was laughing. Her face was an expression of open joy. Shizuru sucked in her breath, quietly watching Natsuki in a rare moment of true happiness. The only thing that didn't sit well with the older girl was that Natsuki's eyes were closed. She wanted to see how her master looked like with her eyes open and happy. Hesistantly, she reached out her hand and brushed her fingertips against Natsuki's cheek. The Noble's eyes opened and she stared in surprise. Shizuru smiled tenderly and Natsuki, her features softening, smiled back with equal tenderness. The younger girl scooted closer and rested her head on Shizuru's shoulder. She sighed happily, viridian eyes warm and sparkling. Shizuru's heartbeat quickened.

_So warm. _

That warmth…

It flowed from her chest and through her body, all the way to her fingertips and toes.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Natsuki asked, voice soft and unusually delicate.

Shizuru grinned and scooted closer. She and her master were wrapped in a loose hug and frankly, she didn't want to move from it. Though a glance at the sky dampened her spirits. The high sun had lowered and the blue skies were tinted with orange and pink. They would have to go back soon if they didn't want to be late for dinner. A yawn next to her ear told Shizuru it would have to be very soon. Inwardly sighing in defeat, Shizuru wrapped an arm around Natsuki's torso and used her free hand to push them into a sitting position. Natsuki twisted in her grasp and groaned, obviously getting tired.

"We have to go don't we?" she mumbled.

Shizuru nodded, her cheek brushing against Natsuki's. The tired girl sighed and stood up; the brunette quickly followed her lead. Together, they climbed back up the hill. Cloudynight stood at the bottom patiently waiting for them. The mare continued to wait until they walked down. Then she stepped forward and let Natsuki saddle her up while Shizuru put away their picnic. When the brunette was done, Natsuki helped her up into the saddle once again. Shizuru wrapped her arms around her master's waist, feeling more comfortable than before. Silently, the trio headed back.

**--xxxXXXxxx--**

Shizuru closed her room's door and walked over to her bed. Kiyohime laid lazily in his tank, a bundle in his slender body. Shizuru chuckled and guessed he had eaten well too. Her stomach was full from tonight's diner. As soon as she had bid goodnight to Natsuki, she had retreated to her bedroom.

Kiyohime hissed when she reached into his tank to gently pet his head. _I wonder if that's the equivalent of a purr. _When the small snake nudged her hand playfully, she guessed she was right.

After making sure he was warm enough, Shizuru dressed in her night wear and settled into bed. As she drifted off to sleep, she thought about today. The warmth, the joy, the reel of emotion. Her stomach tingled and something pricked behind her eyes, but in a good way. She blinked, nuzzling into her pillow. Bliss, this had to be bliss. Fervently, she hoped the coming days would be as enjoyable as today.

That same hope was reflected in her dreams, where she was wrapped in the bond between her and Natsuki. Blissfully so.


End file.
